More Things in Heaven and Earth
by Sloane Ranger
Summary: A mutilated dead teenager brings the Slayer and her companions to the attention of the dogged detectives of New York's Special Victims Unit.
1. Chapter 1

**MORE THINGS IN HEAVEN AND EARTH**

**General Disclaimer – I am not Joss Whedon or Dick Wolf so I do not own any of the established characters here nor do I make any claims to.**

This fic has some adult themes and language, hence the higher rating (just to be sure).

In terms of timelines, it takes place some time in Season 2 of Buffy, after The Dark Age but before Angelus turns evil and late Season 1/early Season 2 of Law and Order: SVU. I know they don't overlap but I'm sure someone can fanwank an explanation or, alternatively rely on the parallel world one.

This chapter is a bit Law and Order: SVU heavy but I promise to rectify that in the next one where the positions will be reversed.

Hope you enjoy. Oh – constructive criticism always welcome.

* * *

**Prologue**

"Hey, G-man, where's the Apocalypse this time?" Xander Harris plonked himself down at the table, carefully licking the sugar from the do-nut he had just finished off his fingers.

Giles looked up from the parchment he had been reading when the gang entered the library, "New York, apparently." He replied.

The Slayer and her friends digested this.

"Just once, would it hurt to answer in the negative when I ask a question like that?" Xander complained.

"How do you know?" Willow Rosenberg asked, practically.

Giles indicated the paper.

"This," he said. "It's a communication from the Watchers' Council. After twenty-five years study, one of our researcher's has finally managed to translate part of the Palastina prophesy ..."

Noticing the confused expressions of his audience, he went on to explain, "Palastina was a seventeenth century seer. In his day he was as widely known and respected as Nostradamus, and probably still would be if he hadn't written his prophesies in an obscure form of Babylonian cuneiform … anyway, Alastair has finally had a break through and just in time. According to his translation, a demon known as Temporus will attempt to turn back time and return the Earth to the Age of the Demons. This is the quote,

'In the closing years of the second millennium, in the city of Amsterdam, far in the west, Temporus, great among the demons of old, shall sacrifice six male and six female virgins and, using the power of these innocents, shall open a portal. Chaos shall fall upon the world and the Old Ones return to rule.'

Cordelia Chase carefully smoothed her skirt before sitting down. "So, what's this got to do with New York?" she asked. "Everyone knows that Amsterdam is in Europe." Reacting to the startled glances of the others, she looked round. "Like I don't know my geography?" she said, "it's where diamonds come from."

"Ah! Cordelia Chase's geography of conspicuous consumption." Xander observed, almost admiringly.

"New York was originally called New Amsterdam." Oz observed quietly.

Giles nodded. "Quite." He confirmed. "And, as Palastina was living in Paris at the time he made the prophesy, which is to the west of the original Amsterdam, New Amsterdam, or New York, must be the location where this is going to happen."

"What do the Council want us to do?" Buffy asked.

"Go to New York and stop it."

The Slayer shrugged, "I'm totally down with that," she said, "but I think Mom and Principal Snyder might object."

Giles looked thoughtful. "Yes, we need a cover story."

The library was silent as they looked at each other, then Willow made an excited noise and put up her hand, waving it in the air.

"I've got it!" she cried, diving into her school bag and coming up with a creased leaflet. "National Schools Information Technology Month; it's sponsored by Columbia University. It's kind of like summer school. High Schools across the country can send ten of their top students to take classes from their faculty and the tuition is free, all the students have to pay for is board and lodging."

Buffy grinned "You and Oz might make the grade, Will, but the rest of us," her lips quirked down, "Not IT guys."

Giles took off his glasses and played with them, his eyes distant as he thought. "Leave that to me." He decided. "The Council has resources we can utilise in situations like this."

The conspirators grinned at each other in excitement, then Willow began to look worried. She turned to Giles. "The course doesn't start until summer vac. That's only a month away but how can we be sure that he hasn't already started his evil plan?"

"I'm certain we'll hear if he starts, Willow." Giles voice had a harsh tinge to it and his eyes glinted like agates. It was an expression the gang rarely saw but one Ethan Rayne would have recognised. "According to Alastair's translations, the victims must be sacrificed in a certain way, one I am sure will garner significant publicity."

And he told them what that was.

"Ew!" responded Cordelia once he was finished.

* * *

**Tuesday, August 24th**

Elliot Stabler flashed his badge at the Uniform guarding the crime scene and ducked under the tape followed by his partner.

"So, what you got for us?" he asked Cioniella, the detective in charge.

The elderly, balding man jerked his thumb towards the back of the alley. "I've been in the job twenty-five years and I've never seen anything like it. This is one sick son-of-a-bitch. As soon as I saw what he'd done I knew this was one for you guys!"

The two SVU detectives gave him a quizzical look before following him to where Melinda Warner, the Medical Examiner was already examining the sprawled body of the vic, partially hidden behind a dumpster.

She looked up from her work and gave a terse report of her findings so far. "Victim is an adolescent male Caucasian; he appears healthy and well nourished. I'll have to do a full autopsy to determine cause of death but my preliminary findings place time of death at between 11pm and 2am last night."

Olivia glanced at her watch, "So, he's been dead for no longer than twelve hours." She observed. She turned to Detective Cioniella, "What makes you think this was a sex crime?"

Warner moved away slightly to allow them a clearer view of the body which was naked from the waist down. The shirt it still wore was rucked up, exposing the genital area which was a bloody mess.

"The bastard took his package as a souvenir!" Elliot noted; his disgust evident in his voice.

"And that's not all." Warner said, pointing towards the top of the body. Elliot and Olivia moved to get a clearer look and saw with horror that the top of the boy's head had been removed at the hairline.

"He also took his brain."

Olivia and Elliott looked at each other in shock. While they had had previous experience of perps castrating their victims, this was unprecedented in their experience, a whole new level of degeneracy.

"The genitalia were excised by a sharp instrument but probably not a scalpel," Warner continued, clinically, "while the cranium was removed by something with a serrated edge, most likely a saw. All the signs indicate that he was alive, at least when the perp started to castrate him." She looked around. "There's not enough blood here for this to be the crime scene so I'm guessing this is a dump site. I've asked for the area to be searched, however, just in case the err…missing pieces have been discarded.

"We've checked every inch of this alley, gone through every dumpster – nothing." Interrupted Cioniella.

Olivia Benson pulled herself together with an effort. Somewhere in New York City someone was anxiously waiting, probably worried about the whereabouts of this young man who had been murdered by a monster. She had to focus so she could give the family the justice they deserved.

"Was there any identification on the body?" she asked.

Detective Cioniella shook his head.

"He may be a tourist, or someone who's recently been to California." Warner said. "The shirt is fairly new and the label reads _Trojan Sportswear_, _Sunnydale, California_."

Elliot looked down at the body of the young man whose life had been cut short in such a horrifying way, "Welcome to New York, tourist capital of the world." He said, dark humour covering his anger and disgust.

* * *

Detectives Odafin (Fin) Tutuola and John Munch walked down the corridor of the hotel.

"Midtown and mid-price." Munch observed, looking around him at the clean but basic décor.

His partner grunted. "'Bout what you'd expect for a school group." He replied. "Parents don't want their kids staying in some fleapit but School Board budgets can't run to the Waldorf Astoria either."

They came to a stop in front of one of the doors and Munch raised his fist to knock, stopping as the sound of voices filtered through the thin partition.

"_Typical of Clark to just wander off like that. Here we are in New York, shopping capital of the world and we're expected to stay cooped up in this excuse of a hotel until he decides to come back. Really, some people have no consideration for others!" _a female voice complained_._

"_Yeah, you'd know all about consideration for others, Cordelia." _A young sounding male voice replied.

"_He could be lost or hurt." _A different female voice, throatier than the first added.

"_Oh, plee-aase!" _the first voice responded_. "He probably just went to a gig. I don't see why we all have to stay here until he comes back. After all, if anything has happened to him, Giles and Ms Calendar are the ones in charge. It's their responsibility."_

"_Stop this bickering, all of you!" _an older sounding male snapped, his clipped English accent contrasting with the Californian drawl of the other speakers.

Fin and Munch glanced at each other before Munch finished the action the voices had postponed and knocked on the door.

"_Buffy, see who that is please."_ An authoritive female voice requested. Probably the previously referred to Ms Calendar the two detectives surmised.

"_I bet it's that lamebrain, Clark, forgetting his key!" _the original speaker mutteredas the door was opened by an attractive, worried looking, girl of about sixteen.

Munch and Fin smiled reassuringly at her as they flashed their badges.

"Hi," Fin began, "we're detectives with the NYPD and we'd like to speak to a Mr. Rupert Giles."

A slim man who could have been anything between mid-thirties to mid-forties in age came up to stand behind the young girl.

"I'm Giles." He said in the precise English accent they had previously heard.

Fin looked the man over, taking in his carelessly brushed, slightly too long hair, his dark, rimmed spectacles and his unfashionable tweed clothing and his heart sank. It would be difficult enough to explain to this unworldly looking scholar that his missing charge had been murdered; it would be even harder for him to grasp how the boy had been mutilated.

'_Unless, he's the perp!' _he reminded himself firmly. _'He wouldn't be the first sicko bastard not to look the part.'_

"We'd like to speak to you, Mr Giles." Much said. He glanced towards the small group of teenagers who were looking at them with interest. "Alone, please."

"Yes, of course." Mr. Giles looked round. "My bedroom's this way. We should have privacy there."

He led the way across the common area of the suite but the detectives did not miss the meaningful glance he shared with the other adult in the room, a woman they assumed to be Ms Calendar and, surprisingly, with the petite girl who had opened the door to them.

* * *

"So what have you got for us?" Olivia looked at the M.E. as she finished writing up her notes; her glance moving on to rest on the mortal remains of their victim, now decently covered by a white cloth.

Warner looked up. "Still no clear cause of death. No other wounds or puncture marks on the body. Could have been blood loss from having his manhood cut off but he was young and fit so he should have been able to survive that. He certainly died once his brain was removed. I've sent samples of his stomach contents and hair to toxicology to check for poison but it'll take a while for them to process the results. I was also able to remove some trace from under his fingernails and shirt. No DNA, just dirt. I sent that to the lab as well to see if they could get a line of where it might have come from."

"So you got nothing?" Elliot said.

"I didn't say that." She replied. She went over to the body and lifted the sheet. "See that?" she pointed to two small designs standing red and raw on the inside of the boy's thighs. "They're fresh, done just prior to death."

Elliot bent down to study them. "Gang tats?" he asked.

The M.E. shook her head. "Those aren't tattoos." She said. "He was branded with a hot iron."

Olivia covered her mouth in a reflex gesture. "The perp, branded him, castrated him, then removed his brain?" She clarified.

Warner nodded. "I'm guessing that's the order in which it happened." She confirmed.

Elliot was staring at the designs, "They look vaguely familiar." He said.

"They would be if you know any classical Greek." The M.E. replied. "That's the Greek symbol of _Omega_ the last letter in the Greek alphabet. Here's a photo." She offered a print, which Elliot took from her.

"So, our perp is sick **and **well educated." Olivia remarked.

Elliot's cell rang and he answered it. He listened, then said. "OK, give us a few moments." He turned to the others, "That was Fin, he and Munch are with the teacher who made the Missing Persons report. He's here to formally identify the body."

"I'll get it moved to the TV monitor." Warner said.

Elliot held out his hand to stop her. "Don't bother. He's asked to directly view the body. He told Munch he doesn't trust modern technology."

The doors of the room swung open and Fin and Munch marched in accompanied by a stranger.

Fin turned towards him. "Are you ready Mr. Giles?" he asked.

The man nodded and Dr. Warner gently removed the sheet from the corpse's face.

The four detectives studied the man and saw him flinch slightly when he saw the gap where the scull case should have been but he was otherwise unaffected by the presence of such violent death.

"Yes," he said, in the well modulated tones of the well-educated English person. "That is Clark Motson, our missing student."

"Thank you for your time, sir. We'll have someone drive you back to your hotel." Fin said.

"Yes. Thank you." Mr. Giles replied. He paused. "You said his genitalia had also been removed?" he asked.

Munch nodded. "Yes, but we'd be grateful if you'd keep that to yourself for the time being."

"Of course." The Englishman replied.

On a hunch, Elliot held out the photo Warner had given him. "Do you recognise this symbol, Mr. Giles?" he asked.

The Englishman studied it for a long moment and the detectives had the strong feeling he was carefully considering how he should answer.

"Yes," he finally said. "It's the Greek symbol _Omega._ Why do you ask? Does it have some relevance to poor Clark's death?"

Olivia paused. "It has come up during our enquiries." She temporised.

* * *

Darkness had fallen but the entire SVU were still in the bullpen.

Munch put down the phone. "So this guy Giles," he said, "Graduated Oxford University, had a good job in the British Museum, then suddenly gave it all up to move to Sunnydale, California to become a high school librarian. He must have powerful friends; he got his Green Card in record time."

"Scandal?" asked Captain Cragen.

Munch rubbed his nose. "If there was, nobody's talking but there are some gaps in his record. He appears to have dropped out of college and disappeared off the face of the earth for almost a year, then returned to finish his studies as if nothing had happened."

"He wouldn't be the first well-connected sick sadist we've collared." Elliot noted.

"You like him for this?" Cragen asked again.

"When he was identifying the body, his reactions were off, Cap. He was almost clinical. Plus he recognised the _Omega_ symbol"

"British stiff upper lip?"

Olivia took up the dialogue "When El showed him the photo it was like he was considering whether or not to lie."

"And the way he dresses and acts. It's like some stereotyped absent-minded professor from a 1950's British movie. Like he's playing a part." Elliot took over again.

"When we went to see him earlier, there were some vibes there with the other teacher and at least some of the students." Fin put in. "Elliot's right, he's off, that whole group is off. Only I can't put my finger on how."

"You think it may be a cult thing?" Cragen questioned.

His detectives shrugged.

"OK. In the absence of any other viable suspects, lets look into this guy's background some more. Munch, get back on the phone and try to contact the Oxford police. They may have records that aren't on the national database. Also see if there's anyone at the British consulate willing to help dig up more background on him. And let's not forget the others in this group. As far as we know, they're the only people in this city who knew the victim. The rest of you find out what you can about them.

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

**MORE THINGS IN HEAVEN AND EARTH**

**Chapter 2**

"He knows we're here." Giles said; his voice harsh with emotion. "He deliberately targeted Clark as his first sacrifice."

It was very late; the remaining students had finally gone to bed. Sleep had not come easily to them even though Giles had given them an edited version of Clark's murder; but they were Sunnydale residents and the violent death of a classmate was something they had all experienced before. Finally, one by one they had dropped off. Once they were certain that the others were asleep Buffy and the rest of the team had crept out of their own quarters and were now gathered in Giles' bedroom, together with Jenny Calendar, for a council of war. Giles had filled them in on what he had seen and learned at the morgue.

"Couldn't it just be a coincidence? After all there are humans who … you know." Willow asked, tentatively.

"Duh! Sex organs, brain, brand!" Cordelia responded.

"OK, so let's say that it was Temporus, Cordy. Maybe the Big Apple has a major virgin shortage. According to my Mom this is the sex capital of America where the Karma Sutra's considered tame. She saw it on Jerry Springer." Xander observed.

"Yeah, and who would have thought that Clark was a virgin." Cordelia said, "What a bragger!"

"I'm afraid Cordelia's right." Giles said, returning to the original topic of conversation. "This is a city of eight million people." he went on. "It is totally implausible to believe that a member of our party was singled out at random. Temporus is sending us a message. He knows we're here and he's daring us to come after him. Poor Clark!"

"That is goanna be the worst mistake of his existence." Buffy said with determination. "When we find him I am so goanna slay his ass!"

"So, what's our next move?" Oz asked quietly. "We can't just sit round waiting to see who's up next for surgical intervention without anaesthetic."

"A ten foot tall guy with the legs and face of a goat, the body of a man and antlers like a deer is goanna stand out, even in New York. He's gotta have someone else doing virgin capture duty. I say we go out, find some vamps and ask them for the location of Demon Central around here." Buffy suggested.

"Yes," Giles replied, "that is an option. But we were hoping that Alastair would be able translate more of the prophesy. Find out more about the ritual, perhaps even a location where it needs to be performed. New York is a big city, Buffy and Temporus a powerful Demon. You will need to be in top shape to face him. You can't risk being injured in some skirmish with a vampire."

"Oh come on Giles." Buffy said. "A good Slayer is a well exercised Slayer. It's like athletics; you need to be well warmed up to be at the top of your game. You don't want me facing him down with stiff muscles and joints do you?"

Her Watcher gave her a look. "You could always do your training exercises." he pointed out, dryly.

Buffy returned the look. "Yeah, but it's not the same is it?" she said. "Besides, Temporus has killed one of our own; we can't just sit here and wait to see what he does next. For all we know he's out there now, picking his next victim. We got to do something!"

"Very well." Giles decided. "You and I will go out while the rest of us remain here. According to members of the Watchers' Council here in New York there's a nest of vampires preying on homeless people in the Bowery area. We'll take the underground."

"Subway, Rupert, over here in the colonies it's called the subway." Jenny Calendar spoke for the first time.

"The subway then, if you prefer." Giles said long sufferingly, "Jenny, I'd be grateful if you would keep an eye on things here. Make sure the rest of the students are safe. Willow, perhaps you might be able to wrest some helpful information from that contraption Columbia issued you with."

"That would be a 'laptop', Rupert." Jenny explained, helpfully. "Actually, that's not a bad idea. I'll contact my on-line coven and see if they've made any progress."

"What about the rest of us?" asked Cordelia.

"I've got an idea." Xander said, with a lascivious look on his face. "This demon has a thing for virgins, right? So why don't we, you know, make sure you're outside his target demographic?"

"_Ouch!"_ he cried as Cordelia punched him hard in the chest.

"Yeah, like you're Mr. Experience." She said. "Dream on, Virgin Boy."

"That hurts." Xander complained, although it was unclear whether he was referring to the punch or her comment.

As Xander and Cordelia bickered, Jenny raised her voice, bringing them back to business.

"What about the police, Rupert?" she asked.

"They seem to believe Clark's murder was sexually motivated." He replied. "It's being investigated by something called the Special Victims Unit, which specialises in such crimes."

"Are they likely to get in the way? Remember, this isn't Sunnydale."

Giles shrugged, took off his glasses and rubbed his nose. "I don't know. Whatever theory they come up with, it's unlikely to be even remotely close to the truth. We will have to extemporise, if necessary."

He turned to the others. "Buffy, are you ready?"

The Slayer held up two stakes in her right hand and opened her bag to reveal further supplies.

"A good workman always has her tools." She said.

"Right, we'll be off. Willow, while you're on the internet thing, see if you can access the police reports on Clark's death. They might contain helpful information the police will miss. Oh, and is there any way we can listen to police broadcasts?"

Willow looked at Oz. "Maybe through the laptop?" he mused.

Willow nodded. "Or the radio." She added. "Don't worry, Giles, we'll find a way."

The Watcher nodded his thanks. "Xander, Cordelia, please research Clark's disappearance. Start by making a record of everything you remember about the circumstances surrounding it, no matter how apparently trivial or irrelevant it is. Tomorrow morning talk to the other students and find out what they noticed or anything Clark might have said to them. But be discreet."

As Sunnydale's Odd Couple indicated their understanding, Giles concluded. "Stay alert, all of you. Don't let anyone in to the suite but Buffy or myself until morning. If you come across anything that might be related to Temporus, contact me on this." He held up his cell-phone with obvious distaste.

* * *

The Slayer lashed out with a roundhouse kick which connected with the vampire's stomach, causing him to bend double while, at the same time, using her right hand to bury a stake deep in the heart of the vampire attacking her from the side. The vampire disintegrated, covering her in dust. Several feet away Giles struggled with another.

It was a balmy night with many homeless people sleeping in the alleys and it hadn't taken them long to find a group of vampires about to start lunch. The first four had been dusted quickly and the others had run away in shock, obviously not used to their feeding being interrupted. Buffy and her Watcher had chased after them and cornered three in this disused warehouse.

Finally, with a massive effort, Giles freed his left hand and jammed his stake into his vampire's heart, watching him collapse into dust at his feet. He turned to see Buffy about to stake the remaining vamp.

"No, Buffy!" he shouted. "We need him alive."

"Oh, yeah, sorry. Almost forgot."

Buffy, slammed the vamp onto the concrete floor and held him down with her knees, the tip of her stake breaking the skin directly over his heart as Giles walked over to them, brushing dust off his clothing.

"Who are you?" the vamp asked, his yellow eyes moving from one to the other.

"You're worst nightmare." Buffy replied. "Now, you've got a choice. We're goanna ask you some questions. If you answer them, I'm goanna dust you quickly and painlessly. If, you don't …well, you're still going to die but it'll take a lot longer and be a lot more painful." She held up the cross around her neck in front of the vampire's eyes with her free hand. "Get the picture?"

The vampire nodded. "What do you want to know?" he asked.

"Where's Temporus holed up?"

"No!" the vampire screamed, his demonic face contorting even more with fear. "I can't tell you that."

"Oh, good!" Buffy replied, brightly. "We get to do the hurting thing! Got the Holy Water, Giles?"

Her Watcher drew out a small vial from the pocket of his jacket. He knelt down beside the vamp, who tried to flinch away but Buffy's hold was too strong. His eyes followed every movement Giles made as he slowly removed the stopper and placed a small amount of the liquid on his index finger; then used the finger to gently stroke the side of the vampire's face.

The vampire screamed as the flesh the Holy Water had touched bubbled and hissed.

When the screams had subsided into low groans of pain Giles spoke calmly and coldly, his voice expressionless.

"This is how it is going to proceed. I will slowly move down your body, targeting your most sensitive areas until I reach the most sensitive of all. I intend to ensure I have plenty of consecrated water left for that as I imagine the pain will excruciating … Buffy, please be so kind as to remove this gentleman's shirt."

The Slayer used her free hand to grab hold of the collar and the shirt ripped open. "You ought to talk you know." She urged the vampire. "After all you're going to end up as dust either way."

"Now, shall we go for the armpits or the nipples?" Giles mused.

"Or both?" Buffy added.

As Giles damp finger hovered over the vampire's body, his phone rang. He sighed.

"Do excuse me." He apologised to the vampire. "I have to answer this but I promise it will only be a short interruption."

He got up and moved away. "Oh, hello Jenny." he said, his voice softening. Then his tone changed "What? Where?" he asked, urgently.

Buffy glanced round to see his face and the vampire used her momentary loss of concentration to make his move. With an immense heave, he pushed his body upwards, forcing the stake Buffy still held over his heart deep into his body. He stared down at the protruding object and then disappeared into dust.

"Wow!" Buffy exclaimed. "Death before dishonour!"

"More likely fear of Temporus." Giles said, grimly. "That was Ms Calendar. Willow and Oz have managed to access the police channels. There's been another sacrifice."

* * *

**Central Park, Wednesday, August 25****th****: 02:10**

Olivia Benson looked down at the victim, immediately noticing the absence of the skullcap.

"Same M.O. as the previous victim?" she asked Dr. Warner.

"With three exceptions." The M.E. replied. She moved, allowing Olivia and Elliot to see the rest of the body. "This time the victim is female, her breasts have been removed and the brands are on her trunk, just under where her breasts should be. It's the same perp. though; there are just too many similarities. From what remains of her clothing, I'm guessing this vic. was a nun."

"So, we have a serial killer." Elliott said, his Catholic upbringing revolted by the mutilation of a woman of God. He moved away to catch a breath of fresh, clean air.

"But, El, serial killers usually target a particular type of victim. We have a teenage male Caucasian and a Hispanic female who looks in her mid-twenties. Where's the pattern?" Olivia objected.

Her partner's eyes were studying the crowd that had gathered against the police tape despite it being the early hours of the morning. Suddenly they narrowed in recognition.

"Why don't we ask him?" he said, harshly.

Olivia followed his gaze and saw Rupert Giles standing towards the back of the crowd, accompanied by a young girl who couldn't have been more than sixteen.

**T.B.C. **


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks once again to everyone who has read my story and welcome everyone who has added it to their favourites or story alerts.

Special thanks to everyone who has reviewed.

**El Chacal** – Thanks for pointing out the misspelling of Xander's name. I've amended and re-published the chapter. Thanks also for the tip about listening to police radios. In regard to Elliot spotting Buffy and Giles, I'm assuming there would be some sort of lighting there so the police could work and, as you say, he and Olivia are trained observers.

**Dreameralways** - I have been thinking along the lines you suggest and will be trying to work it in. Thanks for reminding me what the sport is called, I was racking my brains to remember.

**RobertPattinsonisHOTT**– hopefully you won't be disappointed with this chap.

**Chapter 3**

**SVU, Wednesday, August 25****th****: 03:21**

Elliot Stabler looked through the one-way mirror into the Interrogation Room where Rupert Giles sat quietly. Although the man appeared to be relaxed, Elliott observed the tell-tale signs of tension in the set of his shoulders and the way his hands were clenched as they rested on the table. Whether this was due to a guilty conscience or the normal reaction of a civilian brought into the bare, intimidating confines of The Box, however, he couldn't say.

'_I'll leave him to sweat a while longer.' _He decided. _'The more off balance he is, the more I'll get out of him.'_

He headed back to the bullpen to see if Munch's research had yielded any more information.

Munch put down the phone as Elliot approached his desk and looked up. "I thought we were checking backgrounds before bringing anyone in." he observed.

Elliot shrugged, "He knew the first victim and he was at the scene of the second murder. That can't be a coincidence. He's involved, somehow. You got anything new on this guy?"

"I was able to speak to a clerk in the Oxford Police Archived Records Section. She couldn't find anything on our prime suspect but she gave me the name of a thirty year veteran Sergeant. Fortunately, it's gone 8:00am over there and I've just spoken to him. He remembers Giles alright; describes him as a 'right tearaway'. That's English slang for a hoodlum. Says he was a one man disaster area, Drug possession, public intoxication and vandalism. He was in court more often than in lectures. They were glad to see the back of young Rupert when he dropped out."

"Anything on what he was doing during that missing year?" Elliot asked.

"Nothing specific but he says he heard from a friend in the Metropolitan Police that Giles was arrested in London on several occasions for serious offenses including assault, theft and robbery. Nothing was ever proven though. Sergeant Hutchinson thinks Daddy paid the victims off. Apparently he's some big noise over there; a Knight or a Baronet or something. According to Hutchinson the interesting thing is; when Giles returned after that year, it was like he'd had a personality transplant. He'd cut his hair, wore a jacket and tie, spent his free time in the library rather than the pub and drank gallons of tea instead of whisky. The local cops kept an eye on him for a while 'because, with his record, they thought it might be a cover for dealing, but they got nothing and his records were eventually expunged under their Rehabilitation of Offenders Act. He's goanna fax over some reports and booking slips which is all they have left."

"Maybe Daddy got tired of bailing Junior out and sent him off to rehab?" Munch suggested.

"Maybe." Elliot replied. "But now we know that our apparently mild-mannered librarian has a history of violence."

Munch nodded. "I've saved the best to last." He said. "Hutchinson says he was told by his pal in the Met. that Giles' street name at the time of the London arrests was 'Ripper' and it wasn't because he had flatulence problems."

* * *

"It looks like you needed that." Olivia Benson observed as Buffy glugged down the remainder of her diet soda.

"Yeah, dusting va.…that is dusting and vacuuming, you know household chores, always makes me thirsty." The girl replied.

Olivia knew that wasn't what she was originally going to say and wondered what she was hiding. The school group were staying in a hotel so she was unlikely to be doing chores. She noticed that Buffy had looked stricken as the words came out of her mouth, as if she had said more than she should and filed it away for future reference.

After they had reached the precinct, they had separated the girl, who had identified herself as Buffy Summers, from Giles and she had taken her to the Unit's upper floor where she had spent time trying to set the girl at ease by talking about her hobbies and interests. Buffy had been monosyllabic at first but had begun to open up as she discussed her family and friends and evenings at some teen hangout called 'The Bronze'. Olivia had been surprised to learn from information provided by the Sunnydale School Board that the normal seeming teenager before her had been thrown out of her previous school after burning down its gym and had briefly considered getting one of the other detectives to sit in on the interview but had decided against it. Having someone else present would affect the rapport she had built up with the girl and she was certain that a trained and experienced police officer like herself would be able to handle one slightly built sixteen year old girl if it turned out she was more disturbed than it appeared.

"So, about Clark, Buffy." She began. "Was he a friend of yours?"

"Not really." The teenager said. "He took a couple of classes with me. We got on O.K."

"What about Mr. Giles, did he know Clark?"

Buffy laughed. "Clark was a jock. He probably didn't even know where the Library was, let alone actually gone in it, and Giles…Super Librarian!"

"So they didn't get on?" Olivia pressed.

"I don't think they had even met until this IT thing came up."

Olivia watched as her brows knitted in thought.

"Why are you interested in whether Giles knew Clark?" the girl asked.

Olivia smiled, reassuringly. "These are just routine questions. We'll be talking to everyone in your group in the morning but, as we saw you and Mr. Giles in Central Park, we thought we'd start with you." She said. She paused and asked the next question casually. "By the way, why were you both there?"

Buffy's body language changed, imperceptibly becoming nervous. "I…I couldn't sleep after what happened to Clark. Mr. Giles thought a walk would help me. We just ended up where you found us."

"Buffy, Central Park is seven blocks from your hotel. That's a long walk in a strange city." Olivia put on her stern but forgiving elder sister voice.

Buffy looked even more nervous and uncomfortable as she replied. "It's what happened."

Olivia had a worrying idea. "Buffy, tell me the truth, has Mr. Giles ever hurt or threatened you in any way?" She was surprised when, after a shocked look, the girl let out a genuine peal of laughter.

* * *

It had been twenty years since Rupert Giles had last sat in a police Interview Room but, in an almost Pavlovian reaction, he had felt himself tensing up as soon as he had been ushered in. As he had continued to sit there, the aggression that had been his normal response to encounters with the police in those days had begun to grow and he had started mentally going through a series of calming exercises. So far, he was experiencing only partial success.

'_Bloody coppers, they're the same the world over!' _he thought, unconsciously slipping into the argot of that time of his life. _'Let the bugger sweat before questioning him.'_

Memories of times past and the way they were affecting his present were not, however, his only concern. He was worried about Buffy and her ability to keep to the story he had muttered to her when it became apparent that the police were heading their way. These people were trained interrogators and, unlike Ethan, Buffy was not a natural liar. It would be easy for them to trick her into saying more than she meant to. Then they would compare his story with hers, looking for inconsistencies. The detectives had seemed pleasant enough when they had invited them to come to the Precinct but all of Giles' experience told him that rooms like this were used for suspects, not witnesses and there had been a look of barely contained violence in Detective Stabler's eyes that he had seen before on occasions when looking into a mirror.

He was also concerned at the implications of this development on their mission here in New York. The last time he had sat in a similar room, the worst that could have happened was he would be sent to prison, now the consequences could be disastrous for the entire world and everyone in it.

He sighed, _'Well, as I said only a few hours ago, we'll have to extemporise.'_

The door to the room opened and Detective Stabler strode in, followed by Detective Tutuola. Stabler slapped a slim cardboard file down on the table and remained standing, while the African-American officer sat down in the seat directly across from him.

"So, Rupert, what were you doing at the crime scene?" Stabler asked, apparently smiling, but Giles recognised the predator showing his teeth.

The Watcher in him fought down the urge to react as he would have done during those shameful days of his past and reply _'None of your fucking business, filth. _He took a deep breath, repeated the calming mantra and responded.

"I realise that you Americans are more informal than we British but is it customary to address tax paying members of the public in such a familiar way?"

'_Bugger! Still too aggressive!'_

Stabler leaned towards him, violating his personal space. "You're not a member of the public; you're just some skanky hoodlum with a rich Daddy!"

So, they had found out about his record; so much for the Watchers Council assurance that they had dealt with it.

"Hey!" Detective Tutuola leaned forward and gave him a supportive smile. "Give the guy a break, Elliot, sure Mr Giles had some problems but he cleaned up his act and has been straight for years now."

'_Ah, that hardy perennial, the Good Cop, Bad Cop routine!'_ Giles thought.

Stabler grunted cynically, "Or, just not been caught since!"

Tutuola turned to Giles. "Look, Mr. Giles, I apologise for my colleague. He gets a little upset when a serial killer is at large, especially one that targets nuns. Help us out here, please."

'_Play the game.' _Giles thought.

"All right." He said out loud to Tutuola. "Buffy was finding it hard to sleep after what happened to Clark. I thought a good long walk would tire her out. We saw the crowds and police lines and just wandered up out of curiosity."

"So, it's just coincidence that one of your students is victim number one and you turn up at the crime scene of victim number two?" Stabler said disbelievingly, still looming over him intimidatingly.

"Yes, Detective, it is. They do happen." Giles replied, keeping his voice calm.

"So, what was the route you took to get there from your hotel?" Tutuola asked.

Giles pretended to think hard. In fact he had no intention of answering this question as he had no idea what Buffy might have said.

"I'm sorry," he finally said, "I don't remember. I'm a stranger to your city. Perhaps Buffy will? She was with me from the time we left the hotel until you approached us."

"You expect us to buy this crap!" Stabler exclaimed. "What's the deal with you accompanying the girl anyway, when there's a female staff member on tap? You get your rocks off on young girls? That why you went for this High School Librarian gig?"

The defences Giles had put round his temper disappeared in an instant. He fought back the instinct to hit the other man, pound his face into pulp. Fortunately, he retained enough higher brain function to realise that this might be what Stabler wanted, a reason to hold him in custody.

Instead he rose to face the detective so they were standing eye to eye. He felt his mouth widen into the rictus of a grin and heard himself say, coldly and with an edge on it that was totally different from the diffidence that was his normal speaking tone, "I think I've heard enough. Now, unless you intend to arrest me; I am taking Buffy back to the hotel."

Stabler stared at him for a long moment, then slowly moved aside.

Giles walked towards the door, expecting to find himself held and handcuffed every second. He began to relax as he opened the door and walked through it but it took every ounce of his remaining self control not to react as Stabler called after him.

"This isn't over yet, _Ripper_. We're goanna find out what the connection is between you, a teenage arsonist and our psycho eventually. See you later today when I come over to your hotel to talk to the other members of your group."

* * *

**SVU, Wednesday, August 25****th****: 07:53**

"What the hell were you thinking?" Cragen asked his assembled detectives. "This has very nearly caused a diplomatic incident with one of our closest allies. According to the Chief of Police, the British Ambassador, personally, phoned the Mayor just before 5:00am this morning to complain about what he described as the harassment of a highly respected British subject and scholar whose youthful escapades had long since been put behind him. You were supposed to be researching the backgrounds of the Sunnydale School Group, not virtually accusing one of them of murder!"

"That was before the second killing." Elliot defended himself and his colleagues. "And Giles is looking better and better for this. You know what Munch found out about him and you should have seen his reactions in The Box. He can still be violent if you push him hard enough. He just hides it well."

Fin nodded. "Yeah. For a second there, I thought he was actually goanna try to take El. down."

"But he didn't." Cragen pointed out. "Which indicates that he can control himself." He turned towards Olivia. "What did you get from the girl?" he asked.

"She's not telling us everything, Cap and she's not very good at hiding the fact."

"You think Giles is playing sexy schoolgirl games with her?"

Olivia shook her head. "I didn't get that vibe. When I asked her, she seemed genuinely shocked, then amused."

"Cap." Munch intervened. "There's definitely something going on here. In addition to a School Librarian with a shady past and a sixteen year old girl whose hiding something and has a history of arson, the only Jenny Calendar, I can find with a teaching certificate is apparently dead. This is beginning to look like a massive conspiracy."

"Or a massive coincidence or cock-up." Cragen replied. "Well, my orders from the top are clear, continue to investigate the murders but lay off Giles unless we get something more than a detective's gut instinct that he's involved."

"Fin, John, I want you to go round to Sunnydale High's hotel and take formal statements from Giles, the other teacher and the kids. You can certainly ask Ms Calendar why her records show her as being deceased but be polite, be very polite to all of them. Eliot, Olivia, I want you at the Convent of St. Teresa talking to the nuns."

"How are we goanna get something on Giles if we can't put pressure on him?" Elliot complained.

"You can always try good, old fashioned detective work." Replied his Captain. "You remember that? Interviewing witnesses, comparing accounts, getting the forensic results?"

"And what about Giles in the meantime?" Elliot wanted to know.

Cragen considered. "We'll put a tail on him and the girl." He said. "Just in case."

* * *

**Somewhere in New York City, Wednesday, August 25****th****: 07:54**

It was a vast cavern, lit only by a few smoky torches held in wall sconces. At the centre of the area was a large stone table, its surface dyed a dull brown colour. Standing next to it was a small brazier, its banked coals glowing dull red and out of which jutted the long handle of a metal implement. In the corner was the incongruous sight of a large refrigeration unit. The stench of blood and corruption filled the air.

Lord Temporus sat on his massive throne carved out of the living rock looking down at his servants who were prostrated before him.

"What off the Slayer and her Watcher?" he asked.

One of the small, scaly creatures raised its snout from the ground.

"They remain in the city, Great Lord." It replied, fearfully. "It is said they hunted last night and destroyed a nest of vampires."

Temporus considered. He hadn't expected to scare the Slayer and Watcher away, just send them a message and he cared nothing for the fate of the vampires. They did, however, have their uses. Neither he nor his servants could walk freely in the abomination that was the world of man but the half-breeds could and they served a purpose in bringing the sacrifices to him.

"A new sacrifice has been identified for tonight's ritual?" he asked.

"Yes, Dread One." Said another of the creatures.

"Good. Arrange to have it brought to me at the appointed hour. Go now."

With a scrabbling of claws the creature rose, bowed low to its master and hurried out of the cavern with inhuman speed.

The Demon Lord sat back, barely noticing his remaining servants.

'_In a mere ten days time the portal will be opened and I shall lead armies of Demons in an orgy of blood and fire not seen since the Old Times. I shall cleanse our world of its human infestation. The Slayer and her Watcher must be distracted until then.'_

He focussed on his fawning servants again.

"Tonight, have the vampires lure the Slayer to some secluded place and send the Haladrii against her." He ordered.

'_Who knows, they might even kill her!'_

**T.B.C. **


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you everyone for continuing to read my story. I hope you are still enjoying it.

Special thanks to **dreameralways **for your review. I hope you think the extracts from the police interviews were in character. Keep the reviews coming, I live for feedback!

Welcome to **Denariian** and **AsiaGirl. **Thank you for putting this on your Story Alerts.

**MORE THINGS IN HEAVEN AND EARTH**

**Chapter 4**

**Bedford Hotel, Wednesday, August 25****th****: 09:32**

"What, no donuts?" the rumpled teenager grinned at Fin Tutuola as he slumped down in a seat and started to unwrap a candy bar.

"Xander, you like to be called Xander, right?" Fin began, ignoring the comment, "When did you find out that Clark was missing?"

"Yesterday morning when he pulled his Marvo the Magician disappearing act at breakfast." Xander replied. "Ms. Calendar asked Larry Blaisdell, his roomy, where he was and Larry said he hadn't seen him that morning."

"So, what happened then?"

"We checked all the places he might have been, it wasn't a whole big list; when we couldn't find him, Giles phoned the police."

"Were you surprised when Clark disappeared like that?" Fin asked.

The detective noted the boy's hesitation before he replied. "Sort of; but on the plane here he was saying New York was **the** place toparty. I thought maybe he'd gone to find himself some adult entertainment."

"You know where he might have gone looking for entertainment?"

Xander shook his head. "He was a jock; you think he'd tell me?"

* * *

"So, you all arrived here in New York Sunday afternoon and checked into the hotel. Monday morning you all went to the University for the Introductory Session and returned here at five pm. You noticed nothing unusual about Clark's behaviour during all that time and were surprised when he didn't come down for breakfast." John Munch summarised Willow's statement so far.

"You've got a good eye for detail and for presenting it in a logical order." He added and Willow gave him a shy but pleased smile at the compliment.

"How did Ms Calendar and Mr. Giles react when Clark disappeared, Willow?" he asked.

"They were really wigged out when they couldn't find him. That's when Giles …err Mr. Giles called the police."

"You know Mr Giles well then?"

The girl looked flustered at the question. "Why? What makes you think that?"

"You called him Giles, without the Mr." Munch reminded her.

"Oh, yeah," now she looked both embarrassed and flustered. Then, with an effort, she seemed to pull herself together. "We hang out in the Library after school…I mean not just Giles and me… Buffy and Xander are usually there as well and sometimes Oz and Cordelia. I mean none of us are ever alone with him …except that sometimes we are… and, you know, he's never…"

* * *

"…said he was planning on getting down and dirty with the New York party scene."

"OK, Oz, did he say where? Did he know anyone in New York?" Fin asked.

The lightly built young man shrugged and shook his head.

Fin grunted. It seemed that every sentence had to be dragged out of this particular witness.

"Anyone in the group have a problem with Clark?" he asked.

"No, we were all cool."

"How 'bout the teachers, they cool with Clark?"

The boy considered. "Sure."

"You play in a band right?" on receiving a nod, Fin went on, "And I also hear you hang with Mr Giles after school. I wouldn't have thought you'd have much in common. What do you do in the Library all that time?"

Oz considered. "Usually, we read." He said. "A lot!"

* * *

""It was so typical of Clark, going off like that and getting himself killed! Not one thought about how it would affect the rest of us. New York designers are just so sophisticated and I was really looking forward to having some solo time this weekend and hitting Neiman Marcus. Now Giles and Ms Calendar are getting all protectzoid and saying we can't go out alone! That's just so unreasonable. Don't you think that's unreasonable?"

Munch stared at the elegant sixteen year old before him and marvelled at her complete self involvement. Although she had not stopped talking since the interview started it had all been about how Clark's murder had inconvenienced her and he had learned nothing new or helpful.

'_Surely she can't be for real?' _he thought.

"Don't you think your teachers are right to be worried after what happened?" he asked. "Maybe they know something you don't?"

Cordelia gave him a scathing look. "Oh, please!"

* * *

"…so Clark was having difficulties in your class and you thought that bringing him on this trip would help motivate him." Munch smiled at the dark haired teacher and continued, "Thank you for your statement Ms Calendar. Now, there's just one other thing we were hoping you could explain; we've been looking into the background of all your party…"

He noted the brief look of alarm that flickered across the face of the woman opposite, "Just routine." He quickly said, before adding "And we've discovered a discrepancy. According to the California Department of Records, you were killed in a car accident five years ago. Can you explain that?"

The woman tensed. It was almost imperceptible to anyone but a trained observer but she kept her voice steady as she replied. "It must be an inputting error. You know what they say about computers, garbage in, garbage out. As you can see, I'm very much alive."

There was a pause then she went on, "Have you told anyone else about this? Mr. Giles?"

Munch saw her relax as he shook his head. "No. As I said, we just wanted to clear it up."

* * *

**Convent of St. Teresa,** **August 25****th****: 09:30**

Olivia and Elliot settled back into their chairs and refused the Mother Superior's offer of refreshments.

"So, what can you tell us about Sister Marie-Claire, Holy Mother?" Elliot asked.

The serene woman folded her hands on the simple wooden desk before her as she replied. "Her vocation was very strong within her. She applied as a postulant, with the permission of her parents, as soon as she was legally able so, the Order insisted she serve a long candidacy to ensure she had not made a mistake. She was finally admitted into the Noviciate on her eighteenth birthday and took her vows before she turned twenty. She was a wonderful person, so caring and compassionate. Despite the short period of time she has been in this House, the entire Convent is in mourning. Do you have any idea who would do this terrible thing to her?"

"That's what we're trying to find out." Olivia replied. "What sort of work was she doing?"

"She was helping runaways and disturbed teenagers at a drop in centre in the Battery." The Mother Superior saw the look that passed between the two detectives. "Does that mean something?"

"It could." Elliot replied. "Where was she before she came here?"

"She transferred to us from a sister House in Los Angeles where she was doing similar work. That was about eighteen months ago."

Both detectives sat up straight.

"Would you happen to know the names of any teenagers she might have dealt with during her time in California?" Olivia asked.

The Mother Superior spread her hands. "I'm afraid not. Our House there might have records but they would be confidential."

"In that case," Elliot said, "could we have the address of your sister house and the drop in centre where she was currently working?"

Elliot and Olivia left the Convent with the addresses and walked to their car.

"You're thinking she has some connection to Buffy Summers." Olivia noted to her partner.

"I'll talk to Cabot, see if there's some way we can access those Californian records." He replied.

* * *

**Bedford Hotel, Wednesday, August 25****th****: 13:32**

"They think you murdered Clark and the nun?" Willow exclaimed in shock.

Giles nodded. He, Buffy and the others were alone in the sitting area of the suite. Jenny had volunteered to take the remainder of the party out on a sightseeing trip, supposedly to take their minds off Clark's murder but in reality to allow the Slayer and her group to work undisturbed.

Willow's brow furrowed in concentration, "But why?" she asked.

"I knew Clark and I was at the scene of the other murder." He reminded her. "Plus there is the …other thing."

"Oh!" Cordelia said brightly. "You mean your criminal record!"

Giles winced. He hated to be reminded to those wild days and was still ashamed that the Slayer, her friends and the woman he cared about a great deal had learned of them and especially in the way they had. "Yes, thank you Cordelia. Why don't you rub it in some more?" He quickly changed the subject and brought the room back on topic. "So, what have you found out so far?"

"The nun was definitely sacrificed by Temporus." Willow volunteered. "The M.O. was the same," she frowned, "except for, you know, the whole breasts thing instead of … Well, anyway, the Medical Examiner still doesn't know how Clark died; her current theory is that his body just …shut down when his brain was removed. She took some trace evidence off him but that's still being analysed."

"Is that likely to provide anything useful?" Buffy asked.

Willow shrugged. "It's just dirt but it might tell us where Clark was before …"

"Yes." Giles said. He turned to Xander and Cordelia. "What did you find out from Larry and the others?"

"Clark was only here for the party scene. Spent the entire flight talking 'bout it but he never got into details even with Larry." Xander said. "Cordy and I checked out his bedroom and even went through the trash but it was a big, fat zilch."

"Except, you know, ewh!" Cordelia added.

Giles took off his glasses and began fiddling with them, his brows furrowed with worry. "I spoke with Ms Calendar before breakfast and she told me that according to her coven, all the portents indicate that Temporus is working to a timetable."

"Ah, a sacrifice a day makes chaos hold sway." Observed Xander.

Giles frowned at him. "I don't find the death of ten more innocent people and the end of the world even remotely funny Xander." He snapped.

He rubbed his eyes. "Sorry," he apologised. "It's just that time is running short and we're still no closer to finding out anything helpful in stopping Temporus' plans."

"Not to mention the police." Buffy added. "If they're goanna be hanging around it is so goanna cramp our style."

Giles nodded. "At least, judging from their behaviour during our interviews, the call I put into the Council last night has forced them to be more circumspect." He said.

The team sat back and stared at each other in frustration. They had reached a dead end and knew it. Then the silence was broken by the loud ring of the telephone. Giles reached over and picked it up. He listened for a while, then thanked the caller and put down the receiver before turning back to the others.

"That was Max de Groot." He explained. "He's a Watcher here in New York. He asked for Buffy and I to meet him at a warehouse down by the docks at midnight. He says he has a lead on Temporus."

"Doesn't that seem a might convenient?" drawled Oz. "I'm thinking 'trap' here."

Giles nodded, his expression serious. "Yes. He didn't seem quite himself during the conversation. In either case, it behoves us to take precautions."

"True." Buffy acknowledged. Then she grinned broadly. "But if it is a trap, I say we spring it."

* * *

**Outside the Bedford Hotel, Wednesday, August 25****th****: 23:01**

Fin Tutuola got back in the car and closed the door, taking the large coffee that his partner held out to him.

"The Harris kid just went to the all night store and then straight back to the hotel. According to Security, apart from that little field trip, Giles, Buffy Summers, Willow Rosenberg, Daniel Osbourne, Cordelia Chase and Harris himself haven't moved from the suite all day. They'll alert us if any of them leaves by another exit."

"Pretty unusual for a teacher, letting a kid go out alone in New York this time of night." Munch noted.

Fin frowned. "Yeah, but he's not the usual sort of teacher. I don't get how any School Board could employ someone with Giles' record in any position of responsibility requiring contact with children. I mean I know he's meant to be rehabilitated but …"

"Maybe they were finding it hard to get suitably qualified personnel." Munch said. "I've checked out Sunnydale. It ought to be called Sunnydeath. Per capita its mortality rate is double the national average and then some."

"Homicide?"

"Some but most were put down to freak accidents or animal attacks." Munch replied. "Laugh all you like, but there a conspiracy here."

Fin opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted as his cell rang. He ended the call, then turned to his partner. "They're off." He said. "All of them. Takin' the service exit."

Munch nodded and slid the car out from the sidewalk.

* * *

**Gerpac Warehouse, Wednesday, August 25****th****: 23:57**

Giles and Buffy walked into the darkened warehouse and looked around. They had seen no-one since entering the docks and the warehouse seemed equally deserted.

"Hello, hello," Buffy called. "Come out wherever you are!"

As if in response, five figures detached themselves from the darkness and began walking towards them. Giles and Buffy whirled around but they were surrounded. As the figures came closer, they were illuminated by the moonlight coming in from the high windows and skylights. They were dressed in ancient chainmail, barely covered by ripped and torn tabards, the designs on them faded by the passing of the ages. It was their faces that drew both Watcher and Slayer's gazes; however, they were dark and withered, like the faces of mummies.

"Oh my God," Giles muttered, "the Haladrii."

**T.B.C.**


	5. Chapter 5

**MORE THINGS IN HEAVEN AND EARTH**

Thank you **Anyankaholic **and** dreameralways **for your reviews. I hope you find this chapter equally enjoyable. Dreameralways – I will be dealing with Jenny later in the story.

Thanks also to craterdweller and ReflectedWord for adding me to their alerts.

Now, on to Chapter 5…

**Chapter 5**

**New York Docks, Wednesday, August 25****th****: 00:16**

Detective Fin Tutuola slammed his fist into the hardboard covered doorway of an abandoned building in frustration. He and Munch had easily picked up the Sunnydale party leaving by the service entrance but their quarry had split up almost immediately. Buffy Summers and the Harris boy had disappeared into the subway station opposite the hotel, while the others had started walking in opposite directions, Giles and Cordelia Chase going south and Willow Rosenberg and Daniel Osbourne heading north. He and Munch had decided to split up and follow the couples containing Giles and the Summers girl.

He had taken Buffy and been led a merry dance. He had got to the subway platform just in time to see Harris and her get on a northbound train and had jumped on board a few carriages behind them, just as the doors were closing. When the train had reached the 59th Street Station he had been surprised to see Rosenberg and Osbourne pass his carriage. Then, at the last moment, Buffy had jumped off and Rosenberg had slipped past her to join Harris on the train. He had barely made it off the train himself and followed Summers and Osbourne out of the station and across the street to watch them dive back into the subway system at Lexington Avenue/53rd Street where they had grabbed the N line going south. At 14th Street they had met up with Giles and Rosenberg and all four had travelled together until they had split up again at Washington Square, only his time Osbourne had gone with Giles and Rosenberg with Summers. He had also touched base with Munch who had told him that he had been subjected to a similar routine. Giles and Chase had hailed a passing cab about two blocks from the hotel and taken it to Grand Central Station where they had met up with Rosenberg and Harris and once again played the switch, Giles and Rosenberg heading for the subway while Chase and Harris disappeared out of the station for God knew where.

During the discussion he and his partner couldn't decide if their quarry knew for a fact they were being followed or were simply taking precautions against it on the off chance. As the dance had continued he had become angrier and angrier. These kids were from a small town, totally unprepared for the dangers of a city like New York. They would be easy meat for predators. Whatever Giles had persuaded them to get into; he was demonstrating a total lack of concern for their safety.

The final straw had come when Summers had split away from her current partner, Osbourne, at South Ferry to strike out alone. Left to herself, she had displayed an amazing degree of speed and agility. On reaching the surface she had carefully checked a piece of paper then headed towards the docks, easily vaulting over a wall that stood over six feet high if it was an inch. He had tried to follow but when he had finally scaled it, the girl had disappeared. Of his partner or any other member of the Sunnydale contingent, there was no sign.

Fin had tried his radio but Munch had either switched his off or was in a signal black spot, perhaps the subway. With a sigh, he decided to call in his failure. He took out his radio and was just preparing to thumb the controls when the ear piercing shriek of a personal alarm broke the silence of the night. Acting on his every instinct as a cop, Fin Tutuola forgot about contacting the Precinct and ran towards the noise.

* * *

**Gerpac Warehouse, Wednesday, August 25****th****: 23:58**

On sighting the Haladrii, the Slayer and Watcher had instinctively drawn their stakes and moved to stand back to back, slowly turning in a tight circle to avoid becoming a standing target.

"Hey, hasn't anyone talked to you guys about the benefits of regular moisturising?" Buffy shouted at them; then under her breath she muttered to Giles, "O.K., I'm guessing Mr Pointy isn't goanna be a lot of help here?"

"No." Giles replied, sounding extremely worried. "We're in terrible danger. We have to get out of here!"

With a swift motion all five of the Haladrii drew their swords, the clatter of the metal sounding unnaturally loud in the silence of the night.

"What's the prob?" the Slayer asked. "I mean it's not like stakes are the only thing we've brought. The Cavalry's just waiting to ride over the hill."

Giles voice was urgent as he replied. "Buffy, the only thing recorded that can kill or even harm the Haladrii is the Sword of Roland…"

"Darn, I knew we'd forgotten to pack something!"

"This is serious. Without the Sword the best we can hope for is to knock one off it's feet long enough to slip past and escape. Be careful, they are very fast, very strong and they are connected by some sort of psychic bond allowing them to work as a single unit."

Further conversation was cut off as two of the Haladrii suddenly rushed forward to engage them while the others remained to guard the perimeter and prevent their escape.

Giles ducked, just in time to avoid having his head separated from his shoulders by the swing of a broadsword and thrust the blunt end of his stake hard into the area where the Haladrii's kidney should have been. His hand jarred as he hit what felt like solid stone and he let out a small grunt of pain. He'd expected there to be some give, despite the chainmail. He grasped for breath as the Haladrii quickly followed up with a blow of its mailed fist to his chest. Buffy angled her body slightly to narrowly avoid a downward stroke from the sword of the one facing her and used her two hands as a club to force its arm down further, then brought her leg up to kick it in the stomach. It lurched back a few steps but recovered almost immediately and came back at her with inhuman speed with a swipe aimed at cutting her in half. She moved with equal speed to avoid the move and grabbed the creature's arm, twisting it at the shoulder socket. The creature lashed out, its fist smashing into her face causing her to release the hold. Meanwhile, Giles had recovered enough to somehow avoid another blow from the sword and kick his opponent viciously in the kneecap. His breathing was harsh and he was holding his chest where his opponent had struck him but, this time, he did get the benefit of seeing the Haladrii stumble for a second before righting itself.

The Haladrii came again and Buffy easily evaded its blow before realising that it had been a feint. Her movement had left Giles' back temporarily unprotected. She pushed Giles to the side but her action put her in the path of the strike. She twisted but the sword sliced through her arm. Fortunately it entered at an angle, cutting down rather than across.

Giles risked a quick glance at her and did the only thing remaining. He ducked under another sword blow and reached into his pocket, pressing down on the button of the personal alarm he had there. The screeching noise of the alarm filled the air.

Almost immediately the cavalry rushed into the warehouse. Buffy and Giles ducked and rolled under the reaches of the two Haladrii who were attacking them as Willow and Cordelia fired crossbows at the three Haladrii who were not engaged in the fighting. Willow's missed but Cordelia's hit one of them in the stomach, piercing the chainmail.

"Ew! Gross!" Cordelia cried out as the creature pulled it out, along with part of its intestines and began to advance on her, apparently unaffected by the injury.

Xander carried a large battle axe which he swung at the Haladrii nearest him while Oz engaged another with a mace. The two girls dropped their crossbows and pulled out long daggers. They ran towards the remaining Haladrii and worked as a team, one distracting it while the other nipped in to deliver a blow.

For a second the element of surprise worked and the creatures fell back under the onslaught, then they re-grouped and began an assault on the intruders. Now it was the Slayerettes who were falling back, hampered by the fact that whatever injuries their blows inflicted on the Haladrii appeared to do no more than inconvenience them while a blow from a sword could be fatal.

The interruption had, however, given Buffy and Giles time to get away from their attackers. Buffy was using her hand to cover the sword gash but it couldn't prevent blood dripping through her fingers while Giles was limping, still covering his chest where he had been hit by the Haladrii.

"Xander, Oz, go for their legs then everyone run!" Giles shouted.

* * *

**Gerpac Warehouse, Wednesday, August 25****th**

John Munch had been disgusted with himself. He had successfully followed Giles to the Fulton Street subway station, then lost him as he had doubled back through the tunnels connecting the various lines. By now he was convinced the man knew he was being tailed.

He had left the station to radio his partner with the bad news and, no doubt get a ribbing, when, as luck would have it, he had spotted a yellow cab stopped further down the block and the four other members of the Sunnydale contingent getting out of it. He noted that Osbourne and Harris were carrying a large bag between them. From the way they handled it, its contents must have weighed a lot. He had decided to follow them, whatever was going down they were obviously a key part of it and not just decoys. He had turned off his radio. The way his luck had been going, he was certain to receive a message at the wrong moment and he didn't want to run the risk of alerting the teenagers.

Now, after following the group into the docks he watched them from behind a stack of pallets as they crouched hidden by some crates in front of the doorway to a warehouse. He considered contacting his partner or the Precinct but decided against it. Sounds carried a long way in the night and young ears were very sharp. Instead he continued to watch. The four teenagers were no more than shadows but he could hear what sounded like the clinking of metal on wood coming from their direction. Then there was nothing but faint rustling or the sound of muttered conversation too low for him to make out words.

He looked at his watch. It was almost midnight. They had been here for twenty minutes.

'_What the hell are they waiting for?'_

His question was answered as Giles and the Summers girl strode out of the darkness, their faces illuminated by the weak glow of a light outside a nearby building. He noticed both nod slightly towards where the others were hiding as they walked past but no words were exchanged that he could hear. Then Giles and Summers had walked up the steps leading to the warehouse door and entered the building.

'_So, Giles is a Fagin and these kids are helping him to burglarise business premises.'_ He concluded.

He felt disappointed. All the unanswered questions and mysteries and they had come down to something as mundane as a scummy crook exploiting kids for his own purposes. He wondered how long Giles had been at this game; since his return to Oxford University and apparent reformation perhaps. Maybe the cops there had been so focussed on him being a possible drug dealer they had missed his involvement in other criminal activity?

He waited for the others to follow him and Summers into the warehouse but they showed no signs of doing so.

'_Once they do go in, I'll radio for backup.' _He decided_._ _'Giles has a history of violence. He might be strapped and there's the added complication of the kids.'_

The teenagers were now silent and still, their shadowy figures alert. Then the clash of metal and the sound of fighting could be hard coming from the warehouse and Munch could almost feel their tension growing. Still they remained where they were. Munch found himself in a dilemma. What if Giles and his accomplice had disturbed a watchman and were busy assaulting him while he stood here? On the other hand, he was alone and the kids were unknown quantities. He was still trying to decide on the best course of action when the high pitched squeal of a personal alarm shrilled from the interior of the warehouse and all four teens were off like greyhounds. He saw, with shock, that they were all carrying antique weapons as they rushed into the warehouse and the sound of fighting grew in intensity.

Stopping only to send out a call for assistance, Munch ran towards the now open door of the warehouse. Then stood stock still as his mind at first refused to take in what he was seeing.

For a moment he tried to rationalise the sight.

'_They're Medieval re-creationists or maybe live action role players.' _He thought. Then he saw the Harris boy hit the chain-mailed form of one of the people dressed as knights with the business end of a battle axe. The axe bounced off the chainmail and the boy grunted in pain at the effort.

He tried to tell himself that the axe was some sort of prop but the kid had put a lot of _oomph_ behind the blow. Even if it was a fake, the strike should have caused the knight to show some reaction. Instead, the man simply ignored it swinging his sword with a speed no human could match at the boy who was barely able to block it.

That decided it.

'_I was right. These people are involved in some sort of conspiracy. And I can get to the bottom of it'' _He thought; his eyes transfixed on the sight before him.

He heard Giles shout something about the legs and turned towards the sound of his voice. His eyes locked with the other man for a brief second before noting that both he and the Summers girl were wounded. He opened his mouth to say something then there was the sound of running feet and Fin Tutuola appeared from the back of the warehouse.

He pulled up short. "I'm a police officer…" Fin began.

As if pulled by a hidden string, the knights – or whatever they were – turned away and began running towards the other detective. Fin moved to intercept them.

"Hey, wait up. Didn't you hear me? I'm a police officer…"

He got no further, as one of the knights shoved him out of the way, sending him flying into the wall where he hit his head and fell down, laying there, unmoving.

The knights disappeared into the darkness and no-one showed any signs of wanting to follow them.

Giles looked over at Munch. "I take it you've already sent for reinforcements?" he panted. At Munch's nod, he added, "Oh, bugger!"

**T.B.C. **


	6. Chapter 6

Welcome **YingYang Eagle** and **TheRoseandtheDagger** and thanks for adding me to your story alerts.

Especial thanks, once again, to **Anyankaholic** and **dreameralways** for your reviews**. Dreameralways **I hope you feel I've made Munch's actions in this chapter believable,

And thanks also to everyone who has supported this story by reading it.

**MORE THINGS IN HEAVEN AND EARTH**

**Chapter 6**

**Gerpac Warehouse, Thursday, August 26th: 00:18**

Munch pulled out his gun, ensuring he had a clear view of the remaining suspects. "Drop your weapons." He ordered. "We're all goanna stay here until backup arrives and then you're goanna tell me what the hell is going on!"

After a glance towards Giles and the Summers girl they obeyed.

"You've got the gist of it already." He heard the Harris boy mutter to himself as he dropped the axe and he filled the comment away for future reference.

Ms. Rosenberg seemed to gather her courage. She glanced towards the unmoving body of Fin Tutuola.

"The other detective is still unconscious. He may be badly injured. I'm going over there to see if he's O.K." she said, her voice filled with resolution. "You won't shoot me for doing that."

Without waiting for a response she turned and walked towards Fin. Munch didn't try to stop her but shifted his position to ensure he could keep her covered.

"I'll send for a bus." He said, carefully taking out his radio and making the call. He noted that Rosenberg's examination of Fin was competent. She was clearly no stranger to dealing with injuries.

After a while she looked up. "He's not bleeding," She reported, "and his breathing sounds good but he's still unconscious. He might have a concussion."

"What about Buffy and Giles?" Osbourne asked. "They're injured too."

Munch saw that Giles had taken advantage of the distraction caused by Rosenberg and the radio call to produce a handkerchief from somewhere, which he was using to bandage the cut on Summers arm. It was obvious from the careful way he moved that he too was in pain. Munch cursed himself; any one of them could have used that brief moment to attack him. He was lucky that, at the moment at least, first aid seemed to be their priority.

"They'll receive treatment at the Precinct." he replied, straining his ears. He thought he could hear the sound of sirens in the distance, very faintly.

The others must have heard them too because Giles stared at him and said urgently, "Detective Munch, I understand that this must look suspicious but actually there's a perfectly good explanation for this."

"Oh, yeah!" Munch said. "Like what?"

"I err…"

"It's a LARP." Harris said.

"Yes! That's right…absolutely. We're in a err…LARP." Giles said, "We're sorry about your partner but these …err games can become very rough. I'm sure our..um… opponents didn't mean to hurt your partner. They…err…probably thought he was um…another player."

Munch gave him a cynical smile, "Nice try but no sale. You're all involved in something. Maybe it's connected to the murders, maybe its not, but whatever it is, I'm going to get to the bottom of it. Those guys, they weren't human. They moved too fast, it seemed like nothing could hurt them. I'm goanna get some answers here."

He noticed the group exchange glances. The sound of sirens was louder now.

"So what do you think they were?" asked Summers.

"Super soldiers." Munch replied. "Some sort of government experiment. Robots or cyborgs of some sort." He paused, struck by a thought and looked again at Giles. "Your father's an important guy in the British establishment. Is it an Anglo-American project? Did you find out about it? Is that why you suddenly changed from rebel without a clue to guy most interested in gaining a Double First?"

"Jeez, just tell him Giles." Cordelia put in. "I know it's too late for you and it might not matter to these other losers but an arrest record is so not going to help me get into the right college!" She turned to Munch. "Look, officer, we didn't break into here, the door was open, it wasn't any of us who assaulted your partner and, as for the weapons; we were just exercising our Second Amendment rights. You got nothing to hold us on…except…OK…maybe trespass...but my father is one of the richest men in Sunnydale. He'll make sure we have the best lawyers money can buy. By the time they've finished, the worst we'll get is a fine. We'll pay it and you'll never know the truth. Let us go and Giles will tell you everything. "

"Cordelia!" Giles exclaimed.

"No, Giles, Cordelia's right." Summers turned towards Munch, her arm now temporarily bandaged. "Let us go and we'll tell you everything."

Giles looked at her and then nodded reluctantly.

Munch was struck by how the adult deferred to the decision of this girl who was little more than a child, another mystery to solve. He felt torn. After so many years, so much derision, he was on the verge of discovering a major conspiracy. But even if the evidence against them for a serious offense was slight, they were witnesses to an assault on a cop and his partner at that. The sirens were drawing nearer and that decided him. The temptation was just too much.

"Take your weapons and go. I'll come round your hotel as soon as I can and I want the truth. If you're not there, I'll tell my superiors everything, even if it means I lose my badge."

Giles nodded and he and the Sunnydale contingent made their way towards the exit furthest away from the sound of the approaching sirens as fast as their injuries allowed.

* * *

**Somewhere in New York City, Thursday, August 26****th****: 00:57**

"You had the Slayer and you let her go!"

Temporus lashed out, sending the scaly creature flying.

"Forgive me, Lord." It whimpered from the floor, where it had fallen. "But one of the intruders identified itself as a police officer. Your orders were that we avoid the human authorities. And both the Slayer and Watcher were injured in the fight."

Temporus considered. The creature was correct. He had given that order and the main purpose of the plan had been achieved. The Slayer and Watcher had been prevented from interfering in last night's sacrifice. He looked across at the refrigeration unit which housed the harvested organs.

'_Only nine more days!'_ he thought.

"Very well, you may withdraw." He said to the cowering creature.

* * *

**Bedford Hotel, Thursday, August 26th: 09:24**

Munch was tired. He had had nothing but catnaps since the murders had begun and it didn't look like he would be getting any proper sleep anytime soon. When the uniforms had arrived he had given them a story about Fin and he coming across a gang fight and set them searching in the direction the chain-mailed things had disappeared. Then he had accompanied his partner to the hospital where he had been relieved to learn that Rosenberg had been correct. Fin had come round in the ambulance but was suffering from concussion. His memories of the period immediately prior to being hit were hazy and dreamlike. The doctors were keeping him in for observation for a few days and they had said he might never have a clear recollection of that time.

When he had returned to the Precinct with the news, he had learned that the uniforms search had found bupkis and that there had been another homicide. He had reported losing Giles near Fulton Street at about 11:30 and Elliot had not been happy to discover that his chief suspect had at least a partial alibi for this murder. When he had left the Precinct, the other detective was carefully checking times in an effort to see if there was a window of opportunity where Giles could have somehow been able to commit the crime.

Now he was knocking on the door of the suite occupied by the Sunnydale School party, half expecting to find they had already cleared out. He was relieved, when after a short wait; it was opened by the Harris boy who gestured for him to enter.

He saw that all those who had been present the night before were gathered in the living area.

"Please sit down Detective Munch." Giles invited. "Ms Calendar has taken the remainder of the group to Columbia for the course, allowing us to have this discussion in privacy."

Munch noted that the Englishman's movements were stiff and assumed he was still in pain.

"You and Ms Summers should get medical attention." He said, sitting down.

Giles winced. "I have. Fortunately my ribs seem to have escaped damage on this occasion but I do have significant bruising. The doctor at the ER has prescribed some painkillers. As for Buffy…"

The Summers girl was wearing a long sleeved blouse, covering her cut arm. She grinned at him and flexed the injured arm, apparently with only minor discomfort. "I heal real quick." She reassured him.

"Would you like something to drink? Coffee or we have tea if you prefer?" Rosenberg asked.

Munch shook his head. "All I want is the truth."

Giles cleared his throat. "Yes, well…" Then he took a deep breath and began, "This world is older than you know…"

"He loves doing this speech." Summers interrupted with another grin, then subsided after receiving a look from Giles.

Munch listened disbelievingly as the man continued.

"…Into each generation a Slayer is born: one girl in all the world, a chosen one. She alone will wield the strength and skill to fight the vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness; to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their numbers. She is the Slayer..."

"This is crap!" Munch exploded. "I said I wanted the truth and you all you offer me is superstitious mumbo-jumbo. You'll be telling me next that Golems actually exist!"

"Actually, Detective, a colleague of mine has written an excellent paper…"

"Giles focus!" Buffy Summers said, laying a hand on the Englishman's arm. "Mr. Munch won't believe us until he sees the evidence with his own eyes."

The slight girl got up from where she had been sitting on the arm of Giles' chair and walked over to the large bag which Munch had seen the night before. She leant down and using only one hand, easily lifted out the large double-handed battle axe Harris had used. She shifted her grip, one hand holding the haft close to the blade while the other was near to its foot. Then in one easy movement, she broke the thick wooden pole in two.

She grimaced. "Ouch!" Then, "Sorry," she apologised, "my arm's still playing up a bit from last night."

Much stared at her open mouthed.

"Wow, Buff, you really know how to make a guy feel wanting in the macho stakes!" Harris shook his head, sadly.

"Yeah! It's a gift." Osbourne put in.

"So, now do you believe us?" Cordelia Chase asked. "'Cause we really need to stop the Apocalypse and we can do without all the drama."

Munch slowly nodded. "I'm prepared to accept it as a working hypothesis." He said. "Now, you say that this…demon, Temporus, wants to destroy the world as we know it. So, who were those guys last night…other demons?"

Giles took off his glasses and began fiddling with them. "No, they were the Haladrii. Originally, they were mortal men, Crusaders but they fell into vice and corruption. They called up a demon to assist them in re-taking Jerusalem, hoping to gain power and glory for themselves. Instead, it took them and made them its slaves…"

"Yeah, amazing how that always seems to happen. You'd think people would have learned not to raise demons by now." Xander observed.

Munch noticed a look of embarrassment cross Giles' face but before he could ask questions, the man went on.

"There used to be seven of them but two were killed by the Slayer of that time, a girl called Hasibah bint Khalid Al –Fulan using the Sword of Roland and the demon was sent back to his own dimension by her Watcher, Ayoub bin Ibrahim Al-Kahar. The remaining Haladrii have never been seen since then…until now."

Willow frowned and Munch wondered when he had begun to think of them by their first names.

'_Since I started believing their story'_ he realised.

"But, if Temporus was sent back, how come he's here now?" she asked.

Giles sighed. "It wasn't Temporus they called. It was a creature by the name of Halek. But we know very little of the relationships between demons that old. For all we know Halek could have been a vassal of Temporus or they could even have been given to him in payment of a gambling debt."

"'Kay, let's concentrate on practical issues here. However it happened, the Haladrii are working for Temporus. We need to get hold of this sword." Buffy interrupted. "Where is it now?"

Giles frowned. "That's the problem. It was captured by the Crusaders and taken back to France after the Crusade ended to became part of the Crown jewels of the French royal family but it disappeared during the French revolution, allegedly stolen by a gypsy."

There was a pause as they digested this.

Then Munch said. "You say he needs six male and six female virgins. There was another murder last night, a seventeen year old girl. Same M.O. as the others. She was the daughter of Pakistani immigrants. The M.E.'s report states that she was a virgin."

Giles nodded. "Yes, we've been monitoring police frequencies. Any leads?"

"Same trace evidence as the others. The Lab has now processed the soil samples from the first two murders. According to them they could only have come from the Battery. There were also minute traces of heroin mixed in with the soil so they're thinking maybe an old shooting gallery or somewhere it was being cut."

Giles was fiddling with his glasses again. "Yes, that would make sense if we assume that Temporus is using vampires to find his victims. Those sorts of places would make an ideal nest. I assume the local police would have a list of places fitting the criteria. If you could provide us with it, Buffy and I will investigate them. In the meantime, you need to keep your people away from them. If we're right they will be in terrible danger, they are totally unprepared to take on a nest of vampires."

"Why don't you just tell them what you've told me? They'll have to believe it once Buffy does her thing." Munch protested.

"No. Adults have an amazing ability to rationalise everything. We all believed because we all learned about this world when we were still young enough for our minds to be open to new ideas. You believe because of your long standing belief in conspiracies. Your colleagues will twist and turn to fit everything into their neat and tidy world view. We see it in Sunnydale every day. Besides, what can they do? Guns are useless against vampires." Giles replied.

"Although a whack with a nightstick will gain their attention; usually in a negative way." Buffy added. "This is our thing; leave us to deal with it."

Munch looked unconvinced. "I'll see what I can do. But I can't promise anything. El…Detective Stabler is all over this case and he's unstoppable once he gets going."

Giles smiled. "I think I can help you there. We also picked up a police message about a Max de Groot and his family being found murdered at their home early this morning. He phoned me last night. Your colleague already suspects me, feed him that piece of information and with any luck, he'll let you lead on the Battery side of the investigation while he concentrates on trying to link me to that murder."

Despite the smile Munch could see pain behind his eyes at the deaths.

"What was your connection to Mr de Groot?"

"He was a member of the same organisation as me. I believe that vampires threatened his family to get him to set up Buffy and myself. But its now broad daylight so your colleagues should be perfectly safe."

**T.B.C. **


	7. Chapter 7

Once again, thanks to everyone who is reading this story. Welcome **Akalon. **I hopeyou feel this chapter justifies you putting me on your Author alerts.

Special thanks to **craterdweller**, **Anyankaholic** and **dreameralways **for your reviews. They are always appreciated.

**MORE THINGS IN HEAVEN AND EARTH**

**Chapter 7**

**De Groot Residence, New York City, Thursday, August 26****th****: 11:31**

Elliot and Olivia got out of their car and walked towards the brownstone building which was cordoned off with crime scene tape. The house was in an upscale neighbourhood and looked well maintained. Judging from the exterior décor, it remained a single occupancy residence.

"Whoever this De Groot guy was, he was clearly not short of money." Olivia observed.

Elliot grunted. "Didn't help keep him or his family alive." He said.

They showed their identification to the uniform on duty outside and entered the residence.

"Hey, Ed." Elliot greeted the officer in charge.

"Long time, no see, El, Olivia. What brings the SVU across town? There's nothing here to indicate this would interest you, plenty of other weird stuff but no evidence of a sex crime."

"We think it may be connected to a case we're working." Olivia explained. "What can you tell us?"

The other man looked at them. "The Grim Reaper?" he asked. Seeing there confusion, he added, "The brains, balls and bazookas guy? Didn't you see the papers this morning? That's what they're calling him."

Elliot face set in harsh lines. "Great! So now the press is feeding his ego. You can always rely on those bastards to pimp for anything that'll sell their rags no matter how sick!"

The other detective gave him a quick look and then went on, "O.K, about the case. It's still early days but this is what we got so far. It looks like a home invasion robbery gone wrong. There are four vics, the homeowner, a sixty year old antiquarian bookseller named Max de Groot, his wife, daughter and the housekeeper. The bodies of the family were discovered in the lounge by a neighbour at about eight-thirty this morning. We found the body of the housekeeper in the basement utility room when we started searching the house. The M.E. places time of death of the family six to eight hours before the bodies were discovered. The housekeeper was killed sometime before that, maybe as much as twenty-four hours…"

"Cause of death?" Olivia asked.

Ed, the detective grimaced. "According to the M.E. they died of exsanguination. All the vics have two puncture wounds to the throat. The de Groot's were also tortured first. We're thinking the murder weapon is a two pronged fork, maybe one of those things you use to hold a joint of meat steady while you carve it. Whatever it was, the perps took it away with them. All the evidence says the vics were killed here, but here's the first weird thing; there's hardly any blood. At first we thought the perps had cleaned up after themselves but nothing shows up, even under UV."

"How did they get in?" Elliot asked.

"There's no evidence of a break in. Best we can figure is the housekeeper let them in. There's a door from the basement to the area outside, probably used by servants and such back in the day." Ed's lips pursed. "At least she went quick, unlike the de Groot's, the sicko bastards really went to town on them. We're assuming the perps were looking for something specific, perhaps a valuable book, and tortured the family to get them to give it up. What we don't know is whether or not they found what they were looking for. We're trying to get hold of the son who worked with his father at the bookstore but, according to the neighbour, he's in England at the moment on business. What we do know is that the perps left sometime before dawn, leaving the street door open, that's how the neighbour was able to get in."

"Any wits?" asked Olivia.

Ed shook his head. "Not to the period of the killings. The neighbour says that the drapes stayed drawn all of yesterday. She knocked, got no answer and assumed the family was out of town. A guy across the street remembers seeing a group of "hoodlum types" hanging round earlier in the week but can't remember what day or give a description."

"You said the son is in England?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah. Is that significant?"

Elliot and Olivia exchanged glances.

"Could be." Olivia replied. "Our prime suspect is British and has an interest in books. According to Munch, someone in this house phoned his hotel suite early yesterday afternoon, maybe to get instructions."

"I want to speak to this guy. Even if he's not involved in these killings, he's a witness" Ed said.

"With pleasure. His name's Rupert Giles, he's staying at the Bedford Hotel in Midtown. He's with a bunch of school kids. He's their school librarian but don't let that fool you, he's got priors in Britain" Elliot said. "The bastard's got high placed friends and we've been warned off. You said there was other weird stuff?"

Ed smiled a death's head smile. "Remember how I said the vics were killed? Two puncture wounds to the neck and no blood? Remind you of anything?"

Elliot and Olivia both looked confused, then half shocked, half amused.

"Oh, come on, Ed!" Olivia exclaimed.

He gave her a conspiratorial smile and turned.

"Follow me." He led them into a small room towards the back of the house. The room was clearly being used as a study. There was a battered desk at one end with a chair lying on its side behind it, its legs poking out from the side. The walls were lined with bookshelves each and every one of them crammed with heavy, ancient looking volumes.

Elliot glanced around. "So?" he asked. "You already told us he sold old books. He obviously liked his work."

The other detective reached out his hand and took down a book at random. He handed it to Elliot.

Olivia leaned over to read the title

"Hawthorne's Compendium of Demonic Species." She said, out loud.

Ed waved his hand encompassing the entire room. "And that's one of the least weird titles we've found. Every book in here, all the ones in English anyway, is about the occult or the supernatural and I don't mean Bram Stoker or Anne Rice. Now, come and look at this. Mind the table lamp."

The two SVU officers followed him behind the study desk, carefully stepping over the lamp which was lying on the floor, and watched as he caught hold of the edge of one of the bookcases and pulled.

"This was partially open when we got here, otherwise we'd probably have missed it. The positions of the lamp and the chair indicate there was a struggle. We think de Groot was trying to get something from this little stash."

The bookcase came away from the wall and swung open on hinges.

Elliot and Olivia stared, their mouths agape at a collection of medieval weaponry including crossbows, maces, battle-axes and a sword. Then their eyes fell on a shelf at the bottom and their mouths opened even wider. Lying there, interspersed, with crosses of various sizes were round pieces of wood, small enough to fit comfortably into a hand. Each one that been carefully whittled down into a sharp point at one end.

* * *

**The Battery, New York City, Thursday, August 26th: 12:14**

Buffy looked round the scene with horror, sadness and not a little disgust. She was standing in the basement of a condemned building staring at a group of filthy, emaciated kids only a few years older than her. Some were muttering to themselves, their heads nodding up and down, others appeared unconscious. A couple were lying curled in a tight ball, whimpering in apparent pain. None acknowledged their presence.

"Wow. Never mind 'Just Say No'. If we had school trips to places like this, no-one would touch drugs – ever." She bent down and picked up a spoon whose handle had been bent at an angle and the bowl of which was smeared with a tar like substance. "They're goanna eat off of this?"

Giles reached over and took the spoon from her hand. He put it down, then took out his handkerchief and began nervously wiping his hands on it.

"It's not used for eating, Buffy." He said quietly.

"Then what…?" Buffy looked round. "Oh!"

The Watcher looked down at his hands. He seemed surprised at what they were doing.

"Well, there are obviously no vampires here." He said harshly. "Let's move on."

Munch stood quietly observing the exchange.

'_So, you were hooked. Do the kids know?' _ He wondered.

Buffy turned to follow Giles out of the basement, then stopped suddenly. She went over and hunkered down besides one of the junkies, who was propped against a wall, his hands clasped tightly around his knees and his eyes feverish.

"Where did you get that jacket?" she asked.

"Buffy?" Giles asked.

The Slayer looked up at him. "It's Clark's." she said, grimly.

Munch strode across the floor. Without ceremony, he yanked the junkie forward and pulled the collar of the jacket down to reveal the label.

"Trojan Sportswear, Sunnydale." He read. "She's right." He shook the junkie, hard. "Hey, Sleeping Beauty, where did you get this?"

The junkie looked up at him, trying to focus his eyes. "Wha…at's…"

Munch showed the junkie his badge as he shook him harder. "The jacket; where did you find it?" he enunciated slowly and clearly. "Tell me now, unless you want to be jonseing in lockup."

This was something the kid understood. He finally got his eyes to focus. "Dumpster outside construction site… near Park…not far."

Munch sat back on his heels and got out the list of locations he'd obtained from the Drugs Squad.

"Got it!" he exclaimed, standing up and hurrying out, leaving Buffy and Giles to follow him.

"Seinfield Construction went bust a few months ago. They were in the process of tearing down a dump like this to build condos. The site's been left vacant while the lawyers pick over the company's bones."

As they left the building Munch couldn't help noticing how Giles still appeared agitated and he realised he needed to know more about his new allies. As Buffy walked on ahead of them, he fell back to talk to Giles.

"So, the kids, they know you were hooked?" he asked casually. As Giles glanced at him, he shrugged. "Hey, I've been a cop for years. The way you were acting in there? I've seen it before."

The Englishman sighed, his expression ashamed. "They know I have a…somewhat chequered past and they know some of the details. The extent of my involvement with drugs, however, is not part of the information I have shared with them. I was never as far gone as those people but…"

Munch gave him a sideways glance. "It brought back memories." He said. "You O.K.?"

"I will be, now I'm out of that place. Thank you."

The detective nodded. "Good. Now…what's the deal with the Slayer and the other kids? Hasn't your Council heard about treaties against the use of child soldiers?"

Giles expression changed from pensive to offended, which was what Munch had wanted. The guy needed to be taken out of the place where he was.

"When the First Slayer was created the human race was still confined to Africa." Giles said, defensively. "Life then was short and brutish. Most Slayers are called when they're about fifteen. They would have been adults at that time!"

"And the others?" Munch prodded. "They're not magical superheroes."

"Willow and Xander found out about Buffy by accident after a friend of theirs was kidnapped and turned…made into a vampire." He clarified as Munch raised an inquiring eyebrow. "Their participation is completely voluntary I assure you. They help out of friendship with Buffy and a need to protect their community and schoolmates. Oz is a comparatively new addition to the team. He's dating Willow and again found out by accident. Whether he'll stay around if the two of them break up, I don't know."

"What's Cordelia's story? She doesn't strike me as the altruistic type."

Giles chuckled. "I'm not sure I understand Cordelia's motivations either. She's seeing Xander but she was involved earlier than that. She has been the focus of a number of incidents and her story is that if she doesn't fight the things that attacked her, she'll never get to graduate and enjoy the lifestyle she intends to have after that."

"Ah, still the Californian princess!" Munch said and Giles tension totally dissipated as he laughed out loud.

"So, that only leaves Jenny Calendar. She another Watcher?"

"Jenny? No. She's a techno pagan. She's helped us out several times but she's not a regular part of the team. I asked her if she would mind coming because we needed a female teacher to chaperone the girls and having one who knew what was really going on would make carrying out our mission easier. The fact that she teaches Computer Science was an added bonus. What made you think she was a Watcher?"

Munch noted how the other man's voice softened as he spoke of the woman.

'_You're in love with her.' _He thought.

He remembered the records showing Jenny Calendar as being dead.

"Oh, nothing; just wanted to know what her deal was." He lied.

'_If she's not an under-cover operative for this Watcher's Council, who the hell is she?' _he asked himself.

He shelved the question for now as the two of them followed Buffy towards the location of the vampires nest.

* * *

**Magic Circle, New York City,** **Thursday, August 26th: 17:18**

Aishe Draghici hummed to herself with pleasure. Today had been a good day. She had sold three crystal balls, twenty seven 'love' potions and given palm readings to eight suckers. These and the various other sales ensured that the cash register was full. It was all rubbish of course; she wouldn't waste real magick on the idiot gadjikane wannabees who patronised her shop. In almost three years she had never seen anyone with real power.

She looked up as the bell rang and saw a young, dark haired woman enter. She was smartly but casually dressed in slacks, a patterned top and a matching jacket, all of good quality.

'_Scented candles.' _Aishe guessed. _'Or possibly a love potion.'_

"Can I help you?" she asked out loud. "If it is a potion to improve your man's performance or a spell to revenge yourself upon one who has scorned you, we sell the finest in all New York. Or perhaps you wish to learn your future…"

She stopped her well worn sales pitch in astonishment when the woman interrupted her, speaking in the Romany tongue, her accent flawless.

"Greetings to you sister. I am Janna of the Kalderash. I seek the Sword of Roland and wish for an audience with the Bulibasha."

**T.B.C. **


	8. Chapter 8

Once again, thank you everyone for your continuing support for this story. I have to admit that I was suffering a bit of writer's block when I wrote this chapter so I hope that the quality hasn't suffered too much.

Special thanks, once again, to my reviewers, **dreameralways and Anyankaholic**, hopefully the points you make in your reviews have been picked up and run with.

Welcome to **ainaak ka-lyrra, Ookami Youma **and** SacredOblivion. **Thank you for making me an alert or favorite story.

**MORE THINGS IN HEAVEN AND EARTH**

**Chapter 8**

**SVU, Thursday, August 26th: 17:56**

"How's Fin?" Olivia asked as Munch walked into the Squad-room.

"Making the nurses lives miserable. They're goanna release him tomorrow." He replied. "How did you and Elliot make out at the de Groot house?"

Olivia's lips pursed. "The guy was a nut job. He had a whole library dedicated to the occult and enough medieval weapons to equip a small army, including stakes and crosses. Looked like he was expecting Count Dracula to come calling."

'_Did Giles expect them to find the weapons?' _Munch wondered. Perhaps this was an opportunity to check out his contention that people wouldn't accept the truth that vampires actually existed.

"Every culture has stories about vampires" he said out loud. "Belief in them is as old as humanity itself. Maybe there's something in it."

Elliot looked up from the report he'd been reading and grinned. "Yeah, and maybe they killed JFK. That's a conspiracy too far, even for you John!"

"Actually, Detective Munch is correct to some degree." A new voice said and the detectives looked up to see a balding, middle aged man leave Cragen's office, closely followed by the Captain himself. "Belief in the existence of vampires is widespread and can be traced back to the earliest civilisations. The consensus among the psychiatric community is that they are metaphors for our darkest fears about ourselves. I've had several patients who believed they were being threatened by them or who thought that they actually were vampires."

"Including the whole blood sucking thing?" asked Olivia.

Dr Emil Skoda, the Unit's consultant psychiatrist, nodded. "Some were disturbed enough to try." He confirmed.

"O.K. Here's what I don't understand." Elliot put in. "De Groot was a businessman. He had no history of mental problems. How come he was able to function if he was so scared of the bogeymen he kept a small arsenal in his house to protect himself against them?"

"Just because he had an obsession about one particular thing, doesn't automatically mean it affected other parts of his life." Skoda explained. "He could have been perfectly rational about everything else." He grinned. "Look at John, he thinks the government is keeping extraterrestrials captive in Area 51 but he can still function as a detective!"

Munch looked offended. "Hey, when the truth comes out, you'll be laughing on the other side of your face!" Secretly, however, he realised that Giles had been right. His colleagues were too conventional in their thinking to accept the existence of the supernatural.

"Anyway, I've asked Emil here to try to profile our killer." Cragen interrupted the discussion. "He's read the reports. You guys got anything new to add?"

Munch hated lying to his colleagues but their reactions confirmed that he had no choice unless he wanted to be carted off to the funny farm. He shook his head. "I'm halfway through the list Narcotics gave me but no joy so far. I'm going back out again later to check out the remaining locations."

"Elliot, Olivia?"

"Cabot's having no joy in getting Sister Marie-Claire's case records out of the California convent." Elliot reported. "And without further evidence of Buffy Summers involvement in the murders, she says she can't get a subpoena."

"The team working the de Groot murders have managed to contact the son. He's taking the first available flight home. It's due to arrive tomorrow morning. Hopefully he'll be able to tell them if there's anything missing or, maybe provide a motive for the murders. They'll let us sit in on their interview with him." Olivia added.

"O.K. So Emil, what can you tell us about our killer or killers?" Cragen asked.

Skoda sat down and looked round the group. "First off, the person or persons responsible for the so called Grim Reaper killings is not the same as the people responsible for murdering the de Groot's and their housekeeper." He began.

Elliot slammed his fist down hard on the table.

"I don't believe that!" he almost shouted. "Everywhere you look in both these cases, you find Rupert Giles! He's involved. I know it!"

Skoda shrugged. "He may be involved but he's definitely not the murderer in both cases. The two sets of crimes display completely different characteristics. In the Grim Reaper case, we have a methodical, well organised killer. The victims are carefully chosen, although his reasons for doing so are still unknown. Once selected, they are killed in a ritualistic way and the bodies dumped. It is the ritual more than the killing itself that gives the murderer his satisfaction. In my opinion you're looking for an individual with some knowledge of classical languages, who has feelings of grandeur and who is totally alienated from society. He will live alone or with a small group of others over whom he exerts almost total control."

"On the other hand;" he went on "the nature of the de Groot crimes indicates that there was definitely more than one perp. Although there may be a ringleader, the group was operating more as a Pack than as a gang. They displayed little organisation or planning in the actual killings, slaughtering their victims and leaving their bodies where they had been killed. The signs point to a close knit group held together by a mutual need to satisfy their every whim and desire as soon as it occurs to them. This, and the fact that the victims were killed in a way that makes it appear they had been bitten by vampires, suggests it may be the work of the sort of vampire wannabees I was talking about earlier. Given de Groot's own obsession with that subject, do you know if he was part of the club scene?"

"There are clubs for vampire freaks?" Cragen asked in an amazed voice.

Skoda smiled at him. "This is New York. There are clubs for every weird thing you can think of. I'll give you a list of the ones I know about."

"What about Giles?" Olivia asked the psychiatrist. "Do you think he's capable of either murder?"

"He has a history of violent behaviour but I haven't examined him so I can't say with any certainty." Skoda replied.

"So speculate." Elliot snapped.

"OK," Skoda said with a sigh, "but remember; that is all this is. The records from Britain are limited and the incidents they refer to are twenty years old. At that time, he seems to have displayed some of the same characteristics as the de Groot perps in that when he wanted something he wanted it now and used violence to get it. His subsequent history, however, displays significant maturation. I've done some checking and he is a highly regarded scholar. If his move from the higher reaches of academia as demonstrated by the British Museum to the err…more mundane role of Librarian at a High School was forced on him in some way, that could have opened fault lines in his personality and led to him feeling the sense of grandeur and alienation I ascribed to the Grim Reaper."

"He's dirty on both sets of crimes." Elliot grunted. "He knew the first victim and was hanging around the crime scene of the second, plus someone in the de Groot household phoned him after the housekeeper had been killed. There's a pattern here. And what's his deal with the kids? His relationship with Chase, Harris, Osbourne, Rosenberg and especially Summers is a lot more than the normal teacher-pupil one. They call him by his surname for God's sake! I'd be worried if one of my kids' teachers let them do that."

"They do seem particularly close." Skoda admitted. "And I know what you're trying to imply, but I've read their statements and Munch and Fin's reports on their demeanour. None of them are displaying any of the classic symptoms of sexual abuse, nor are they showing any of the signs of brainwashing you would expect if they were part of a cult."

"I know you've got a hunch about Giles, Elliot," Cragen said. "But let's look at the facts here. Munch was following him last night. O.K. he lost him around 11:30 but that still doesn't give him a lot of time to get across town and kill and mutilate the latest victim and it's even less likely he could do that and kill the de Groot's."

"It is possible!" Elliot argued passionately. "Especially if the kids are in it with him. If they had broken up into two groups, one could have targeted the de Groot's and the other helped with the other killings!"

"I don't know, Elliot," Olivia said, doubtfully. "We've known kids do some nasty stuff but something like this?"

"All right, people. Enough with the speculation!" Cragen called the meeting to order. "We need evidence and so far we got none that's actually helping us find the perp. John, finish checking the locations for the soil samples. Once you're finished, I want you to get back in touch with the British authorities and try to find out exactly why Giles lit out from foggy London town for the sunny climes of California. Elliot and Olivia, start hitting these vampire clubs. See what you come up with and tomorrow morning I want you sitting in on the interview with the de Groot's son."

* * *

**Bedford Hotel, Thursday, August 26th: 20:48**

The Sunnydalers were engaged in pre-battle preparations.

"I'm worried about taking Munch with us when we take down this nest." Buffy confided to her Watcher as she checked her stakes. "I know he's got police training and all but this is so not his thing."

"I know Buffy." Giles responded, forbearing for once from commenting on her English, "Unfortunately, however, we have no alternative."

The Slayer looked unhappy. "We can leave him behind. If we go now, we could have the whole thing finished before he catches up with us." She was struck with a thought. "You're sure the cops have stopped watching us?"

Giles nodded. "According to Detective Munch; yes. With his partner still in hospital and him allegedly checking out drug dens, they don't have the manpower to mount surveillance on us for the time being and, in regard to your suggestion, leaving him behind is not a good idea. Having a man on the inside is extremely useful."

"Don't forget," He continued, "that we will have to meet David de Groot when his plane comes in tomorrow morning and pick up the Book of the Old Time from him. The police are bound to want to speak to him as well, so Detective Munch's co-operation is vital if we're to get the book with the minimum of delay."

He glanced at his watch for the umpteenth time in the last ten minutes, then towards the door.

Buffy grinned at him. "She'll be back soon. You know she can't resist your wily, librarian charms."

"She said she was just popping out for some ingredients she needed for a protection spell." He fretted. "But she's been gone hours."

"Perhaps she can't find the right stuff." Buffy said. "I know this is New York, but it isn't over a Hellmouth; the Magic Shops round here may not be so well stocked. Anyway, it's not like she's goanna become Temporus next victim 'cause you and her…well, you know. The way you look at each other, you've got to…"

"I'll thank you to keep your speculations about the details of my relationship with Ms Calendar to yourself!" Giles concern for his lover's safety fuelled his anger and his voice rose.

Seeing she'd gone too far, Buffy stayed silent but not Cordelia who looked up from where she was testing the string of a crossbow.

"You mean you haven't? That's good 'cause, you know, the thought of old people doing it, that's just so gross, ewh!" She shuddered at the thought.

Giles looked at her, defeated.

Then the sound of the door opening attracted his attention and Jenny Calendar walked in, her hands full of parcels. She looked tired.

"Hi, England." she greeted him, sitting down with a sigh and letting all but one of her parcels drop gently to the floor. The one remaining in her hand was long and narrow, wrapped roughly in brown paper.

"Are you all right?" he asked her. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

Jenny laughed. "Ah, the standard English remedy for everything that ails you. No thanks but I wouldn't say no to a coffee."

Willow put down the container of Holy Water she was decanting into squeezie bottles and got her a cup from the pot bubbling in the suite's kitchenette.

"Thanks." Jenny said. After taking a sip, she looked up. "Rupert, I've got something for you. According to the sources, the only thing known able to defeat the Haladrii is the Sword of Roland but it was stolen by a Romany hundreds of years ago. As it turns out one of the members of my on-line coven is a Romany. She did some digging and has been able to locate it. She's persuaded the clan who currently possess it to lend it to us for the duration. After all, the Rom don't want to see the end of the world any more than we do!"

Something sounded a warning bell in Giles head. This sounded too good to be true.

"You're sure it's the real one?" he asked.

Jenny shrugged. "It fits the description in the texts." She said and handed the parcel to him.

Giles took it and slowly unwrapped it. He gazed at the heavy sword, noting the ivory pommel and the dark blade. It did, indeed, fit the description.

"Jenny…I…I…don't know what to say." He said quietly.

"My contribution to preventing the Apocalypse." She said lightly.

Giles was about to say more, then the sound of a knock on the door interrupted his train of thought and he looked away, missing the expression that briefly crossed Jenny's face.

Xander looked at his watch. "It's just gone nine so that'll be our friendly neighbourhood donut eater." He said, opening the door, then stepping aside to allow Munch to enter. "So, how's things in the Squad room?" he asked as Munch walked into the centre of the room.

"Pretty much as expected." The New York detective replied. "Elliot's still got Giles bookmarked as his prime suspect."

He looked at Giles. "I've seen him like this before. Be careful. When he's like this, he tends to ignore inconvenient facts. And he's getting frustrated by the lack of progress, that's when he's most dangerous. "Also," he continued. "I've been ordered to do more background checking on you and Elliot and Olivia will sit in on the interview with David de Groot when he arrives from your Mother Country tomorrow."

Giles frowned. "That's inconvenient. David is bringing over a book the Council feels will be helpful in locating Temporus' base of operations. We were hoping you would be given that assignment. Now we'll have to wait for the police to finish with him before making contact."

"So, anything new here?" Munch asked.

"Ms Calendar has found the Sword of Roland." Willow reported, pointing to the sword that was still in Giles' hand.

"She has? How…convenient." Munch replied, carefully, all his suspicions about the woman coming to the fore.

"O.K. Let's focus on tonight." Buffy said, firmly, taking control of the meeting. "Remember this is not your standard slash and burn. We need to prevent Temporus making another sacrifice tonight. When we go in, they might already have the victim. If they do, our first priority is saving them. Mr Munch, that's your job. Grab hold of them and get them out. Our second priority is getting a prisoner. Xander, Giles that's goanna be your responsibility. The rest of us will dust the remaining vamps. Ms Calendar will stay here to protect the other kids. Everybody down with that?"

She looked round. "Then let's go kick some vamp butt." She said, leading the way to the door.

Much looked at Ms Calendar. "I'll catch you up." He said to the group. "I need to visit the men's room."

After the rest of the party had disappeared, he looked at Jenny and said,

"All right, what's your real story? And I want the truth."

**T.B.C. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 has arrived and thanks, once again, **dreameralways** and **Anyankaholic **for your reviews. They are what keep me going!

Welcome to **Luhh Malfoy. **Thank you for making this one of your story alert.

I hope you and all the other readers like what I've done in this chapter.

**MORE THINGS IN HEAVEN AND EARTH**

**Chapter 9**

**Bedford Hotel, Thursday, August 26th: 21:12**

"Who are you really? What are you doing here?" Munch moved towards the seated woman, subtly using his superior height to intimidate her.

The counterfeit Jennifer Calendar stood up and faced him, minimising his advantage, her face was unreadable.

"I've already told you. I'm Jennifer Calendar, computer science teacher at Sunnydale High School and, rather ironically, the victim of a computer error." She replied.

Munch picked up the Sword of Roland, which Giles had gently placed on the coffee table before leaving the room.

"Not one of Santa's little helpers?" he asked. "Because Giles mentions an object that's been lost for centuries and, in less than twenty-four hours, here you are producing it. That gets all my cop senses tingling. Tell me, if I was to dig, find some people who knew Jenny Calendar before the car accident and ask them what happened to her, what will they say?"

The woman who called herself Jenny Calendar hesitated. "They'd probably say I was dead." She admitted. "I was seriously injured and in a coma for a while. The hospital must have screwed up, confused my records with someone who died and released their body for burial."

"So, when you came round, you didn't think to contact your family, friends, tell them that you had risen from the dead?"

"I…I…I was badly traumatised. I also had had a lot of facial reconstruction surgery done. I didn't even recognise myself when I looked in a mirror. By the time I recovered, it just seemed better to leave things as they were. After all, they had mourned and moved on with their lives."

"How very thoughtful of you." Munch congratulated her, cynically. "It's not a bad story, Jenny, especially as you were making it up as you went along. It not only explains why everyone who knew you before the accident will think you are dead, it also explains why they wouldn't recognise a picture of you if I were to show them one. Slight problem about how you were able to access your bank accounts and pay your medical bills when your property would have been in probate but I'm sure you could come up with an answer, given time. Or maybe you'll tell me you bilked the hospital and started over with only the clothes on your back."

"Look." He continued. "There are a hundred ways I could disprove your story but let's go with the easy one. I arrest you and have you examined by a doctor for scars consistent with a car accident and facial surgery. Then what's Rupert going to say when he finds out you're an imposter?"

"Jane Doe, I am arresting you on suspicion of identity theft. You do not…"

"No, stop! I'll tell you the truth!" The imposter collapsed into her chair. "Please don't arrest me and don't tell Rupert."

Munch sat down in the chair opposite. "I'm listening." He said.

The woman before him took a deep breath. "My real name is Janna of the Kalderash Clan. I am Romany. In 1898 a vampire called Angelus brutally killed a daughter of our people …"

Munch listened. This strange new world he had entered was becoming stranger by the second.

* * *

**Club Lestat,** **Thursday, August 26th: 22:26**

Elliot and Olivia stood by the bar, taking in the black walls and red ceiling of the club's interior and the images of an old black and white horror movie flickering silently against the far wall. It was early for the New York club scene, so the club was half empty. A few goths were sitting at tables, barely illuminated by lamps in the shape of candelabra, while others were up, moving surreally to the repetitive, heavily synthesised sound of the music.

The barman came over. He was dressed in tight black leather pants and a ripped string vest. His face was painted a ghostly white colour, contrasting with his coal black eye make-up. He gave them a professional once over.

"So, what can we do for New York's finest?" he asked.

"You recognised us huh?" Elliot said.

The man shrugged. "Seen one of you, seen you all. If you're Vice, let me save you the trouble. Everyone here's an adult and we have a strict no drugs policy."

"We're SVU." Olivia replied. She pulled out a set of photographs and showed them to him. "Ever seen any of these people here?"

"No." the man shook his head. "This doesn't look like their scene. From the way they're dressed I'd say they were more the Carnegie Hall crowd."

Elliot took Max de Groot's photograph from the pack and held it up before the man's eyes. "According to our information, this guy was a vampire freak. You sure he's never been in here?"

The bar tender took a longer look but again shook his head. "No. I'd remember if he had. He's a lot older than our normal demographic. You say he's a vamp freak. How so?"

"He had a library of occult books and kept stakes and crosses in his house." Olivia replied"

"Oh, a Van Helsing!" the man said. "Lady, this is a business catering to a niche market. Sure we draw the vampire wannabees initially but if they're serious they don't stay long. It's all a little too tame for them here. If your guy fancied himself as a vampire hunter he'd hit their hangouts."

"That's Detective Lady to you, buddy." Elliot responded, automatically. "So, where do the wannabees hang out?"

The bar keep began to look nervous. "Look I don't want trouble. Some of those people can be dangerous…"

"Sounds like the type of people we're looking for." Olivia said. "You say you don't want trouble. What do you think will happen if we start checking out the effectiveness of your no drugs policy? You sure your customers are complying with it? Or what about your liquor license, are you really complying with all its terms?"

"O.K., O.K." the man said, hurriedly. "But the sort of places you're looking for don't advertise themselves. They don't have names and they only let people in on recommendation. There's one in the Bronx and another in Harlem. There are probably others but those are the ones I heard 'bout."

"Addresses?" Elliot barked and the other man reluctantly gave them.

"Have a horror filled night." Elliot said as they left.

* * *

**Battery Park,** **Thursday, August 26th: 22:33**

Buffy was pressed against a wall, close to the building site that housed the vamps. Fortunately, apart from the gang, there was no-one else around. She looked at her watch.

"Where is he?" she muttered. "He said he'd catch us up."

"Hey, Buffster, don't wig. He said he needed to go to the men's room. If he's anything like the cops in Sunnydale he's probably having difficulty finding his…"

"Xander!" Giles warned and the teenager subsided.

Buffy rolled her eyes. Slaying wasn't an easy job at the best of times but things had definitely taken a complicated turn here in New York. O.K, so the cop had found out about her secret identity; she could deal. He wasn't the first after all, but the cops here were so much more on the ball than their Sunnydale counterparts and having her Watcher become the prime suspect in a series of murders they were actually trying to stop and the whole group put under surveillance as a result, added a whole new level of weird to the proceedings.

Now she was primed, ready to slay and the others were also keyed up and they couldn't party until the cop got here.

She looked round fondly at her group around her. Xander was holding his battleaxe just waiting for the word to go. Next to him was Cordelia. She was whispering softly to him. At first Buffy thought she was doing the girlfriend thing but her Slayer hearing picked up the words and it appeared she was fretting about her outfit. Willow stood with a crossbow, wearing her well known 'resolve' face and beside her was Oz, as calm and together and unfazed as he always was. Then she looked at her Watcher and felt the affection for him sweep over her. She caught his eye and saw the pride he felt for her reflected there. Calmness washed over her. They were a team and together they would do the job.

Giles smiled at her. "Detective Munch will be here, Buffy." he re-assured her.

"Yeah, well it'd better be soon 'cos the vamps aren't goanna wait for him. They've got an appointment with Temporus and I'm betting he's not the sort of demon who likes being kept waiting!"

"Why don't we just follow them?" Cordelia suggested. "They'll lead us to Tempous' lair. You slay him and then we can shop." She looked critically at Buffy's pants and blouse. "And, let me say, Buffy, you definitely need to take up the shopping opportunities here."

"That's a good plan, Cordy, except for the whole we don't know the layout of his lair, how many demons or other things he has with him or how they're deployed. We need intel." Xander pointed out.

Cordelia looked at her boyfriend, irritated. "Jeez, one night as soldier boy and you think you're Schwarzkopf!"

"Xander's right, Cordelia." Giles said. "There is also the sacrificial victim to consider. If we lose the vampires he or she will be killed and Temporus will be one step closer to achieving his objective. This way, we delay him and, hopefully, pick up the information we need to track him down. Also, David de Groot will be delivering the Book of the Old Time tomorrow. We should attack Temporus directly only once we have all the relevant information."

Footsteps approached and Munch appeared out of the darkness.

"Sorry." He apologised. "Something came up and I had to deal with it."

"Something connected with this?" Giles asked.

Munch paused and there was an odd note to his voice as he replied. "No." he said slowly. "It's was nothing to do with any of this."

"Fine." Buffy snapped. "Now you're here, we can get going." She thrust a stake and a crossbow at him. "You're used to projectile weapons so I thought this would be best for you. Try not to hit any of us. Only use the stake if you need to. Vamps are way strong and they'll overpower you in close quarter fighting. We're the experts, leave it to us and don't try to be all macho man."

"O.K. Gang, you know the drill. Let's rock." She led them towards the Nest.

Munch held back to speak to Giles.

"She gives the orders?" he asked.

The Watcher gave him a sideways glance.

"Buffy's the Slayer." He said simply. "And she is an excellent natural tactician."

Despite himself Munch was impressed with the smooth way the team acted together.

Before they had got half way across the open ground surrounding the Nest, Buffy stopped dead, Giles moved to her side. Both brought up the crossbows they were carrying and fired. There was a whoosh and, from some distance away, the sound of a thump followed by a gentle sigh.

'_Guards' _he thought and he hadn't seen them.

The gang broke into a run, Buffy and Giles fitting new bolts into their weapons as they moved. They entered the half-built building, Buffy and Giles' crossbows came into play again and Munch was just in time to see two figures disappear into dust. Down the stairs they went and the group burst into the basement, Buffy and Giles, who were in the lead, moved to the sides, Buffy to the left and Giles to the right. Willow and Cordelia followed them; both were also armed with crossbows. Each fired once and each of them found their mark. Another two vamps were dust. Then Xander and Oz charged forward, past the girls; Xander swinging his battle axe like a berserker and Oz making effective use of a halberd.

Munch himself stood stock still in the doorway, his crossbow dandling unfired from his hand. Nothing he had heard had prepared him for the sight that met his eyes. It was one thing to hear about how vampire looked in their natural form, it was another to see them in the flesh.

Six vampires remained standing, their foreheads ridged, their eyes a horrible yellow colour and their mouths distorted by their fangs; and they were moving to meet the attack with a speed Munch hadn't believed possible.

He shook himself. He had a job to do. He looked round and saw a huddled body, lying in the far corner. The sacrificial victim, he assumed. Keeping to the edges of the room he began to make his way towards the prone form. Battle raged all around. Buffy, Giles and the girls had discarded their bows. Buffy was fighting with a stake and she was like a whirlwind, easily matching the vampires in speed and agility. Giles had taken something out of his pocket. He twisted it and it elongated to form a quarterstaff. He engaged the vampire nearest him, a female, with it. Munch remembered he was trying to take a prisoner and that Xander was supposed to help him.

Xander appeared to have his hands full with the vampire he was fighting, then Cordelia danced in and squirted the squeegee bottle of Holy Water she was carrying into the vampires face. He howled with pain and Xander used the distraction to swing the axe, beheading the creature.

A little way away, Oz was using the halberd with the same calm efficiency he seemed to do everything and Willow was assisting with her squeegee bottle.

Then Munch reached the prisoner. Judging from his size and bald patch it was an adult male. The detective gently touched him on the shoulder and the man reacted by pulling himself even further into a ball.

"I'm a friend." He tried to reassure the man. "I've come to get you out of here."

The man glanced up fearfully and Munch saw a his watery eyes and crooked nose. He remembered the criteria Temporus required in his sacrificial victims.

'_No wonder the sexual revolution has passed you by.' _He thought.

He grabbed the man and helped him to walk, talking quietly and calmly all the time.

"What's your name?"

"I…I…Milton…Milton White."

"Hi, I'm John. So what do you do for a living, Milton?"

"I'm an accountant."

All the while Munch was moving him towards the basement door. As he kept talking he saw that the numbers of vampires had thinned. Xander was now helping Giles subdue the one he was fighting, assisted by Cordelia, while Oz, Willow and Buffy were dealing with the remaining two.

They reached the door and slowly went up the steps. On reaching the top, Munch released the man who now seemed calmer and stronger.

"Where do you live Milton?"

"A few blocks over, with my mother."

'_Figures." _Munch thought. Aloud, he said. "Are you strong enough to make it there on your own?"

White nodded.

"Then run as fast as you can and when you get there, lock the door and don't let anyone in until dawn, got that?"

"The police…"

Munch hated himself for what he was going to say now but it had to be done.

"You saw what your kidnappers looked like. What do you think the cops are going to say when you tell them? Do you want a long stay in a rubber room?"

White looked miserable but he shook his head.

"Then run home and forget this ever happened." Munch instructed him.

He watched as the skinny accountant stumbled away, then satisfied that he would, indeed, be able to make his way home alone; he turned and walked down the stairs back into the basement.

The battle was over. Xander stood over the only remaining vamp in the room, holding his axe to its throat while Buffy was tying it up with some rope. Across the room, Giles stood in front of a table. He had his back to the door but, from the movements of his hands; he appeared to be laying out some things on the table's surface. Oz appeared to have been slightly wounded and Willow was gently bandaging his arm. Cordelia was standing with her back to the wall, critically examining her nails.

She looked up as he entered.

"I chipped my nail polish." She complained to him, clearly used to the others officially not caring.

Munch smiled at her and looked to where Buffy had finished restraining the female vampire. Xander took away the axe and Buffy easily lifted the vamp and shoved her into a chair.

"Ready when you are. Giles." She called brightly.

Giles turned; he held a cross in one hand and one of the squeegee bottles of Holy Water in the other.

"You will tell me where Temporus is located." He stated.

The voice was calm but with an undertone of viciousness Munch hadn't heard in it before. He looked into the Englishman's face and his blood went cold. It was an expressionless mask. Suddenly he realised how this urbane, scholarly man had earned the nickname of 'Ripper'.

**T.B.C. **


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you to everyone who is continuing to read this story. Sorry this Chapter's SVU heavy. I didn't plan it that way, it just happened.

Welcome to **Likiglok, Kmorriso **and** POPpop **and thank you for making this a story alert/favourite story.

Special thanks to **dreameralways** and **Anyankaholic **for their reviews.

Sorry you didn't like the section with Jenny, Anyankaholic. No Jenny in this Chap, promise. The answer to your question about the torture is below. Please let me know what you think about how I handled it.

Dreameralways, the same for you regarding to Munch's reaction. Again, please let me know what you think.

**MORE THINGS IN HEAVEN AND EARTH**

**Chapter 10**

**Delancey Street, The Bronx, Friday, August 27****th****: 01:20**

Elliot rapped on the metal door. There was no response. He looked round; the building was located in a row of condemned tenements. It didn't look if anything but rats lived there anymore. He found a discarded piece of iron pipe and began to beat it against the door. The sound of metal against metal echoed through the night. There was no way anyone could ignore the racket.

Sure enough, the door opened a crack and a slither of dim, red light explored the dark street. Elliot allowed the pipe to drop to his side.

Through the narrow slit, the two detectives could just make out the form of a man. He was dressed all in black. His face was white, not the white make-up of the bar keep earlier in the evening but the pasty white of skin that had not seen the sun for years. His hair was as dark as his clothing, cut close to his skull on one side but hanging down in long, dank locks on the other.

Olivia showed her badge and gave him her best friendly smile. "Hi. We'd like to come in and talk to you and your friends, Mr…?"

The man's gaze drifted down to the badge, then back up at her.

"Got a warrant?" he asked.

"Do we need one?" replied Elliot, with just a touch of menace in his voice.

The club member or doorman, or whatever he was appeared to consider this. "Yeah." he said. "We know our rights, we're exercising our freedom of assembly and religion here, so, unless you've got a warrant, get lost."

He slammed the door in their faces.

"That's O.K. buddy," Elliot shouted at the metal door. "We'll just get that warrant!"

* * *

**Street outside SVU, Friday, August 27th: 07:47**

Detective John Munch, former campus radical, former Baltimore homicide cop and current member of New York's Special Victims Unit sat in his car. He was exhausted. He hadn't been able to sleep a wink all night. Every time he closed his eyes, images of what he had seen and heard the night before whirled through his mind. It wasn't just seeing vampires in the flesh for the first time, although that had been bad enough. What he had watched Giles do to their female vampire prisoner had shocked him to the very core of his being and caused him to ask questions that he still couldn't find acceptable answers to.

The man had tortured the woman…vampire…whatever. There was no other word for it. He had watched as the Englishman had, coldly, deliberately and with an efficiency that indicated long practice, used the cross, the Holy Water and a number of other implements to inflict pain on the woman. It hadn't been too bad when she had been in vampire face but, at times, especially at the beginning, she had slipped back into her human visage. She was…had been no more than nineteen or twenty. Not beautiful in a cosmetics commercial kind of way but with interesting bone structure and an upturned nose that had added character to a face framed with long brown hair.

She had writhed and screamed as the Holy Water had caused the flesh on her arms and legs to bubble and burn and as the cross had been pressed against the sides of her face and on her abdomen to leave livid, red brands there, brands no different from those inflicted on the Grim Reaper's victims.

The reactions of the teenagers had added more horror to the scene. None of them had protested Giles' actions. Buffy had actively assisted, pulling and pushing the victim into the positions the Watcher had requested and tearing away her clothing to reveal more bare flesh for Giles to torment. Xander had looked on with fierce enjoyment and Cordelia with indifference. Only Willow had seemed uneasy with what was happening but even she had not protested it. When the woman had first slipped into her human face, the teenage girl had quietly left the room and Oz had accompanied her, his uninjured arm draped comfortingly round her shoulders.

Under torture, the girl…vampire had offered up the address they delivered the sacrificial victims to. She had also confessed to taking part in the massacre at the de Groot house and even admitted to having killed and fed off Mrs de Groot.

For a brief moment after hearing that, he had felt there was some justification for Giles' actions, especially when, picking around among the possessions left by the vampires, he had found items belonging to the family but, in the end, the entire episode had left him sickened. He believed in liberty, individual rights and due process. Giles had granted the vampire none of these.

He had tried to talk to Giles about this on the way back to the hotel. Although Giles had explained that the girl had been no more than a walking corpse animated by a demon, that hadn't satisfied him. This was the justification offered by the despot throughout the ages; identify an out group, tell your followers that they were less than human and, therefore, didn't deserve rights or protections. Hadn't that been the kind of thinking that had almost led to the destruction of the Native Americans' and hadn't that been what had justified the pogroms against his own people throughout history? The girl had felt pain, she…or…the demon inside her had been intelligent enough to understand and answer Giles' questions. Didn't that make her a sentient being? Giles had said she lacked a soul but what did that mean and how relevant was it? How could Giles prove that one way or another? It wasn't something you could see or touch. Sure, she was a murderer, but plenty of non vampires had committed murders equally brutal and they had been granted due process.

Munch recalled the writings of Freidrich Nietzsche, not one of his favourite philosophers but the maxim seemed apposite, 'He who fights with monsters should take care lest he thereby become a monster. And if you gaze for long into an abyss, the abyss gazes also into you.'

Was last night who Giles really was? A violent man who had found a social justification for his violence? Or had he become like that from the years of training and indoctrination directed at him by this Watchers' Council? And what about the children? He knew from reports that Willow Rosenberg came from a good liberal Jewish background and yet she had done nothing to stop the horror. What about himself? He too had done nothing. If he stayed with these people, would he become like them?

With a shudder, he realised he was in too deep to pull back now. He wished he hadn't given in to his curiosity two nights ago at the warehouse but it was too late. He pulled himself together and got out of the car. It was time to go to work, protect the fine people of New York City from the monsters, even if he might be turning into one himself.

* * *

**Somewhere in New York City, Friday, August 27th: 07:48**

Lord Temporus reached down with his claws and ripped off the head of the cowering creature before him.

"Dread Lord, this is but a minor setback to the plan." Squealed another, quickly edging back a few inches from where it was prostrated as it sensed its master's eyes turn towards it. "We will contact another nest of the half breeds. It will delay the return of the Old Ones by only a day, two at most."

"Fool!" Temporus roared. "Once the ritual has started the sacrifices must be made daily at the appointed hour in the appointed way. Now we will have to start again from the beginning and I no longer trust the vampires. They were idiots. I told them to lure the Slayer and Watcher into a trap and instead they set up a bloodbath that led to their own destruction."

"Master, there may be another way."

Temporus' eyes fixed on the speaker who was prostrated by the far wall. Its scales were brighter than the others, indicating that it was young by the standards of its kind.

"Speak." He ordered.

"I have moved among the humans using a glamour and there are some among them who still worship the Old Ones, even some who desire to become vampires. If you were to offer to grant them their deepest desires, they would willingly bring you the sacrifices you desire."

The Demon Lord sat back and considered. There was a fine irony there, using humans to bring him the tools to destroy their own kind and, even better, the Slayer was forbidden by the ancient laws of the Watchers' Council from killing them.

"Do you know where to find humans such as you describe?"

"Yes, Dread Lord. There are meeting places I know of."

"Then go, choose your tools well and succeed and you will be rewarded when the portal opens." He tossed the head of the creature he had decapitated at the one who had spoken. "Fail me, and this will be your fate."

He indicated the freezer in the corner of the cavern. "Clear the offal from that thing and prepare it for the new offerings."

* * *

**SVU, Friday, August 27th: 08:02**

Fin looked up from his desk as Munch walked into the Squad room.

"Hey, John, you look like crap!" he observed.

Munch stared at his partner with concern. He definitely didn't need someone looking over his shoulder at this point and he'd hoped that Fin would take some personal days to recuperate from his injury.

"Yeah," he finally said, "the guy with the baseball sized lump on his head thinks someone else looks like crap! Are you sure you should be at work?"

Fin shrugged. "It was either this or sit in my apartment and go stir crazy staring at the walls. Doc says I should take it easy for a coupla' days so I thought I'd come in and pick up the research, freeing your skinny ass for the heavy lifting."

Captain Cragen bustled out of his office. "Ah John, shame about the shooting gallery lead not panning out. Slight change of plans for you, Fin will be picking up the deep background check on Giles. I want you to talk to the D.A. and get a search warrant while Liv and Elliot meet David de Groot's plane with Detective Malone…"

"A search warrant?" Munch asked, cautiously. He felt his heart beating faster. Surely they didn't have enough to search Giles' hotel? Had some new evidence come to light?

"Yeah!" Cragen gave him an odd look. "You O.K.?"

Munch shook himself. "Yeah, sure. Lack of sleep catching up with me."

Cragen continued. "Liv and Elliot met the beyond the fringe weirdos last night. They got refused entry to one of their hangouts so let's get the warrant and see what they've got to hide."

Munch tried to keep the relief from his face.

"I'll get right on it." He said.

* * *

**J.F.K. Airport, New York City, Friday, August 27****th****: 08:12 **

Detective Ed Malone watched the passengers arriving from London, checking them against the photograph in his hand.

"That's him." He finally said, indicating a thirty something man, dressed in a conservative black suit and clutching an overnight bag as if the fate of the earth depended on it. He walked over to the man who was looking round as if expecting someone and flashed his badge.

"Mr. de Groot, I'm Detective Malone. This is Detective Benson and Detective Stabler. Our sympathy for your loss."

"Thank you Detective." De Groot shook his hand.

"I appreciate you're in mourning, sir and probably have other things on your mind, but I'm sure you'd like to see the people who did this to your family punished, so if you wouldn't mind coming with us to answer a few questions…?"

The youngish man looked round again as if expecting someone else, then turned his attention back to the detective.

"Of course not, anything I can do to help."

"I've got a car outside." He gestured to the bag. "Let me carry that for you."

De Groot's grip on his bag tightened. "No, thank you, I'm fine." He snapped. Then seeming to think that he was being rude, he went on. "This contains a very old and rare book. I went to England to collect it."

"Sir," Elliot said. "We think the people who killed your family were looking for something valuable. Could they have been after this book?"

The young man seemed to consider Elliot's question. "I don't see how." He finally said. "Only my father and I knew that was the reason I was going to England. And if they had, somehow, found out about it, surely they'd have also known that I hadn't returned with it."

The three detectives began walking. De Groot glanced up at the Airport roof and seemed to relax slightly at the sight of the sun gently beaming its light through the glass roof. He began to follow them, although he still appeared reluctant.

"But there were other valuable books in your father's house?" Olivia continued the conversation as they walked.

De Groot nodded. "Oh, yes, my father had one of the finest collections of occult literature in the U.S. But I'm sure you have already discovered that."

"We're taking you to your father's house. I know it's difficult but we'd like you to check and see if any are missing." Malone said. As de Groot nodded, he went on, his tone casual. "So, your father was interested in the occult. Did that show up in any other way?"

"I'm not sure what you mean." de Groot said, cautiously.

"Were you aware he kept weapons and…other things in a hidden compartment in his study?" Malone clarified.

De Groot laughed, nervously. "Oh, those. Yes, my father was somewhat…eccentric."

"I see." Elliot said. "Did your father or your family have any enemies, owe anyone money, was anyone shaking your business down?"

"No, absolutely not! We're antiquarian booksellers, Detective. That's not normally an occupation associated with the criminal element!"

"These are just routine questions, sir. We have to ask them, finding out as much as we can about the background of the victims helps to focus our investigation." Elliot responded. "So, we understand you and your father often visited England. I guess you have business associates, friends there?"

Seeing de Groot nod, we went on. "Do you know, or have you heard of a guy named Rupert Giles? He's English but currently resident here."

There was a long pause, the de Groot said. "I don't think so. Why do you ask Detective Stabler?"

All three detectives had the distinct impression he was lying.

* * *

**J.F.K. Airport, New York City, Friday, August 27****th****: 08:14 **

Buffy and Cordelia lurked behind a soda dispensing machine in the Arrivals Lounge and watched Detectives Benson, Stabler and a stranger they assumed was another detective as they greeted the arrival from London.

Buffy consulted the picture Willow had pulled off the Web.

"Yeah, that's him." She confirmed.

They were there in the hope they could make contact with David de Groot before the police did. Giles had wanted to come himself but had been persuaded that two casually dressed teenagers would blend in better with the international vacation crowd than a middle aged man in tweeds. Buffy had been the obvious choice to go as Giles' had assured her that de Groot would instantly recognise the Slayer and Cordelia had been selected by default as the only one of the others to own a cell phone, which she had refused to lend to anyone else.

As soon as they had walked into the Arrivals lounge Buffy had spotted Detectives Benson and Stabler and pulled Cordelia into their current hiding place.

"They're coming this way. If they've got a car waiting, they'll walk right past us." Cordelia whispered. "This whole picking up the book thing is a bust. Let's get out of here before those detectives recognise you."

"Giles needs that book," Buffy said, her voice filled with determination, "and we don't know how long the cops are goanna hang around."

"So, what are you goanna do? Steal it from under their noses?" Cordelia asked sarcastically.

Buffy looked thoughtful.

"Maybe." She replied.

**T.B.C.**


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you **necha** and **canttouchthis87** for adding this to your alerts. I hope you and the other readers continue to like the story and want to keep following it.

Thanks once again to **dreameralways** and **Anyankaholic **for their excellent reviews. We'll see how Munch handles the moral dilemma he's faced with in future chapters.

The first few lines are repeated from Chapter 10 but it seemed to flow better than just picking up where I left off. Now, on to the new chapter!

**MORE THINGS IN HEAVEN AND EARTH**

**Chapter 11**

**J.F.K. Airport, New York City, Friday, August 27****th****: 08:16**

"Giles needs that book," Buffy said, her voice filled with determination, "and we don't know how long the cops are goanna hang around."

"So, what are you goanna do? Steal it from under their noses?" Cordelia asked sarcastically.

Buffy looked thoughtful.

"Why not?" She replied.

"Are you insane?" Cordelia said, her voice rising. "Jeez, I thought it was Giles who had the youthful offender thing going! Those are cops there, remember."

"It's not really stealing." Buffy pointed out. "Mr. de Groot wants to give us the book. All we're doing is getting it sooner."

"I'm so never goanna get into a good college." Cordelia muttered. Then she took a deep breath and firmed up her shoulders. "What do you want me to do?"

Buffy glanced around, assessing her surroundings. The concourse and the doors leading outside were busy with people arriving to meet flights and new arrivals and their meters and greeters leaving.

"We'll do it outside." she decided. "Better for the getaway bit." A large group of people, all talking loudly, were making their way towards the exit. "Quick," she whispered. "They're blocking the cops view!" The two girls slipped outside and Buffy pointed to the corner of the building. "Cordy, go over there and create a distraction as soon as you see de Groot and the cops come out."

"Being in jail is so goanna damage my social standing." Cordelia grumbled but she did as Buffy requested.

Buffy looked round for a hiding place and crouched down behind a group of discarded baggage trolleys, just beside the exit door. She didn't have to wait long. Cordelia had just reached the corner when the cops and de Groot exited the building.

"Aghhhhhh, help, police, someone! Aghhhhh!"

Buffy grinned. As Giles would say, Cordy gave good scream. She watched as the cops tensed and took an instinctive step in the direction of the noise. Then she moved, using all her Slayer speed and agility. She was on the group in an instant. She grabbed the bag de Groot was holding. For a moment it looked like he was going to struggle, then he saw her face and with a nod that was almost a bow, he released it and she was off and running. She heard the sound of pounding feet behind her. It was only then that she realised the flaw in her plan. The cops were chasing her and she didn't know the layout of the airport. If she didn't lose them, she could easily run into a dead end and end up being caught.

'_Really gotta pay more attention to the forward planning thing.' _She thought. She continued to run and the sound of the cops feet grew more distant but they were still behind her. _'Definitely not into the donuts. These cops were way physically fitter that the cops in Sunnydale!' _She saw that the sidewalk was coming to an end. To her right was a busy road. _'So not the time for roadwork. Besides, Accident City!'_

In front of her was a wire link fence about ten foot high with barbed wire on the top. Inside it there was a two storey building and men driving forklifts. Goods inwards and outwards or baggage handling she guessed. Without breaking stride she leapt upwards, keeping a firm grip on the bag. She sailed over the fence, clearing it by a good foot. She landed on her feet, bending her knees to absorb the impact, then continued running. Workmen looked around and a few tried to grab her but she easily swerved and avoided them.

'_Maybe I've got a future in pro-football if the Slayer gig doesn't work out.' _She mused as she continued running. The building was coming up fast and she could see a large square opening leading inside it.

'_Definitely don't want to go there.' _She thought.

She noticed there was a bar hanging out from the wall, probably part of a pulley arrangement. She tossed the overnight bag into the air as high as she could, took a flying leap and grabbed the bar; swinging herself around it she used the added momentum to reach the roof. She had timed her throw just right; the bag came down just as she hit the roof. She grabbed it and continued running.

* * *

**J.F.K. Airport, New York City, Friday, August 27****th****: 08:21**

"So, your father had a number of valuable books." Detective Malone asked, "Has anyone been after him to sell one of them recently?"

David de Groot opened his mouth but before he could answer, a loud scream came from somewhere close by.

"Aghhhhhh, help, police, someone! Aghhhhh!"

All three detectives took a half step towards the sound before their attention returned closer to home with the sound of running footsteps approaching them. By the time they had turned, however, they were just in time to see a small, slightly built girl with long, light brown hair running away from them at an impossible speed. She held in her hand a familiar object.

Elliot recovered first. He looked down at their witness' hands and saw, as expected, they were empty.

"Stay here with Detective Malone." He ordered, then he and Olivia took off after the suspect. Both he and his partner were in good shape and he was amazed as their quarry draw away from them. Then he saw that she was approaching the end of the sidewalk. In front of her was a tall fence topped with barbed wire. The bag snatcher's only option was to take to the road where the cars would slow her down.

'_We'll get you now!' _ He thought triumphantly, then watched as she leapt over the fence as if it were no more than a hurdle in a steeplechase. He and Olivia were both panting for breath as they reached the wire, just in time to see the figure use the bar to swing herself onto the roof and somehow catch the bag before disappearing.

"Did you see that?" Elliot turned to his partner, disbelievingly.

Olivia was too out of breath to reply but she nodded her head.

"How did she…?"

Olivia glanced up at the fenceand shook her head.

Both detectives made their way back slowly to where Detective Malone was standing with de Groot just in time to hear Ed Malone ask. "So you didn't recognise them?"

De Groot shook his head. "No, detective, as I said before, it happened so fast."

"Given the way you acted earlier when Detective Malone offered to carry the bag for you, I'm surprised you didn't put up a fight." Elliot grunted, still catching his breath.

David de Groot's face was unreadable as he replied. "Well, officer, you hear about muggings. I didn't want to be killed like the rest of my family."

Olivia pulled Elliot aside, out of de Groot's hearing. "El, that girl…"

Elliot nodded, "Yeah, I know, she looked a lot like Buffy Summers."

"But it can't be. Whoever that was would be a shoo-in for the U.S. Olympic Team in track, field and gymnastics. There's no record of Buffy excelling in any sport. She was a cheerleader!"

Elliot glanced towards de Groot. "Our vic. doesn't seem too cut up about losing his valuable book." He observed. "And earlier it seemed like he was expecting to be met by someone else."

"You think he's involved in the murder of his own parents and sister?" Olivia asked.

"Hey, unmarried thirty something guy, still living at home. It wouldn't be the first time." He replied. "And he was lying about not knowing Rupert Giles."

* * *

**Bedford Hotel, Friday, August 27****th****: 09:36**

Giles paced. He felt useless without his books. Jenny had, once again, run interference and taken the non Scoobies to Columbia for the summer school. She had explained to the authorities there that the others were still too upset by Clark's death to attend. He thanked the Powers that the American concern for victim rights prevented them from asking too many searching questions. He watched as Willow clicked and scrolled her way through the internet while Xander and Oz sat on the sofa, munching what the American's inaccurately described as chips and chattered away about Star Wars in low voices.

He looked at his watch. Buffy and Cordelia should be back soon. He didn't really expect they would be able to collect the book from David de Groot. The police here in New York were far too efficient for that but Buffy rebelled at inaction and there was always a faint chance the police would be delayed by traffic or something similar, giving the girls the few minutes they would need. He turned as the door opened and Cordelia sauntered in and sat down elegantly next to Xander.

"Where's Buffy?" he demanded.

"Well, hello! What happened to manners?" Cordelia answered, snippily. "I think you've been a bad influence on her. She snatched, grabbed, then took off like gangbusters leaving me to find my own way back. Do you know the kind of weird people who ride the subway? You don't want to know the kind of weird people who ride the subway!"

Giles stared at her, processing her words but Xander was ahead of him.

"Buffy stole the book from out under the cops' noses! Way to go Buffster!" he exclaimed admiringly.

"Except for the part where she might have been recognised." murmured Oz.

Cordelia tossed her hair. "No chance of that. By the time they knew what was happening, she was well away. All they could see was her back."

"What happened after that?" Giles asked urgently.

"Like I know! I distracted the cops like she asked, then booked before they came searching for me."

The door opened again and Buffy came sauntering in, the overnight bag in her hands. She ceremoniously offered the bag to her Watcher.

"One book of the Old Time." She said, with satisfaction.

"Buffy, what have you done!" Giles asked. "You could have been caught!"

The Slayer shrugged. "No biggie with Slayer speed and agility. No way they could follow me."

"But you displayed your abilities to them." Giles pointed out.

Buffy gave him a long suffering look. "Hold your horses Giles, you're the one whose always saying that adults rationalise the things they don't understand. They're probably thinking de Groot was mugged by a parkour practitioner."

Giving it up as a bad job, Giles opened the bag and lovingly extracted the book. He was about to open it, when, "Ooh, ooh!" shouted Willow. There was a pause, then, "Oooh!" she exclaimed in a completely different tone of voice.

She turned towards the group who were now looking at her enquiringly. Her face was red and her expression was embarrassed. "I've been searching the Net for information on the address the vampires delivered the sacrificial victims to." She explained. "And well, I've found something." She waved towards the screen and everyone crowded round her.

"Wow!" said Xander. "Now that's what I call a workout!"

"Is that possible? I don't think that's possible!" said Cordelia.

Buffy considered. "I think I could do it." She said. "Not that I'd want to!" She added hastily.

"Probably wise." Oz informed her.

Giles read the information on the screen. "Oh, dear!" he said. "I think we need to speak to Detective Munch as a matter of urgency."

**T.B.C. **


	12. Chapter 12

Welcome to Chapter 12. Thank you everyone for continuing to read it. Special thanks to **Broken-Memory **for putting this on their Story Alerts.

Once again, extra-special thanks to **dreameralways** and **Anyankaholic **for their reviews. Hopefully this chapter will live up to your expectations.

Just a word of warning, this is an M rated story and this chapter does mention some adult stuff, though, I like to think, it's in the best, possible taste!

Now, read on.

**MORE THINGS IN HEAVEN AND EARTH**

**Chapter 12**

**SVU, Friday, ****August 27****th****: 09:47**

Munch walked into the Squad room to see Fin laughing at something Elliot and Olivia were saying. They, however, didn't seem amused; in fact Elliot looked angry and Olivia puzzled.

Fin looked over. "Hey, Munch, come over here and listen to this!" he called.

He walked over and laid the official looking document on the desk. "One search warrant for the Delancey Street address." He announced. "Judge Ridenour didn't want to grant it but Alex persuaded him." He looked at his three colleagues, "So, what have I missed?"

Fin grinned up at him. "El and 'Liv have just had an up close and personal encounter with Wonder Woman." He announced, chuckling.

Munch carefully schooled his expression but inside, his stomach lurched. "What, low cut top, Ra Ra skirt and dominatrix boots in the old red, white and blue?" he asked, jokingly. "What did she do? Save you from being run over by a baggage trolley?"

Elliot glared at him, his face a mask of anger. "A snatch and grab artist, who looked a lot like Buffy Summers, mugged our witness and stole a valuable book from him."

"Right in front of these fine detectives here and, this is the best bit, they let her get away!" Fin added, still grinning.

His stomach lurched again. "You're sure it was Buffy Summers?"

Olivia shook her head. "No. All we saw was her back. She outran us, jumped a ten foot fence, used a crossbar to swing onto the roof of a building and disappeared. We called Airport Security and they're still searching the area."

Fin laughed. "Man, it's a good story but there's no-one alive, man or woman, who can clear a ten foot fence."

"I know that!" Elliot grated. "But it's what happened."

"Are you sure?" Munch asked. "Maybe you lost sight of her for a moment and she climbed the last few feet and pulled herself up and over it."

"The fence was topped with barbed wire." Elliot replied. "There's no way she could have done that without hurting herself." He shook his head. "I don't know, the sweat was getting into my eyes, maybe that is what happened. She could have been on drugs. Maybe PCP?" he mused. "You remember that guy we brought in a few months ago, it took six of us to hold him down. He didn't seem to feel pain at all."

Olivia shook her head. "I don't think it was drugs. That gymnastic stunt took co-ordination; she couldn't have done that if she'd been high."

"So, what's your explanation?" Elliot asked.

Olivia shrugged. "Maybe some specially designed shoes with spring suspension?" She offered.

Yet more confirmation of Giles' contention about the wilful blindness of most people, Munch thought.

"Anyway," Elliot continued, viciously. "However she did it, we don't have enough to even question her about it. She and Giles are still being protected by the politicians."

Olivia looked thoughtful. "I know it looked like Buffy Summers and she has a record but when I questioned her she didn't give off that vibe. On the other hand, it was clear that Giles exercises a powerful influence on her."

'_If only you knew!'_ Munch thought. Aloud, he said. "So, what about de Groot the younger? You get any joy from him?"

"Elliot thinks he's dirty." Fin replied.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, he clutched that bag holding the book like his life depended on it but didn't put up a fight when he got mugged, plus my gut tells me he lied about not knowing Rupert Giles." Elliot said. ""I'm thinking David paid Giles to off his family and the book was his payoff."

Munch sighed, when Elliot was like this every fact would be twisted and turned to suit his theory. He attempted to derail the 'Get Giles' juggernaut. He might have his own concerns about the man but he definitely wasn't the murderer of the de Groot family.

"We got any hard evidence that de Groot and Giles knew each other?" he asked.

Fin shrugged. "They were at the same Oxford college. David de Groot was a Rhodes scholar" quickly adding when he saw Elliot's look of triumph, "But ten years apart. There's no way they could have met there and nothing to suggest they met anywhere else."

"De Groot is an antiquarian bookseller and Giles worked at the British Museum, I'm betting their social circles overlap." Elliot said, grimly.

Fin studied his notes. "Maybe." He said. "I'll check. The Unit's trans-Atlantic phone bills goanna be astronomical by the time this case is over. Anyway," he continued, "according to the people I talked to at the British Museum, Giles was popular and well respected. They have no idea why he suddenly upped and left. He seemed happy with his job, then just walked in one Monday and announced his resignation. They thought he'd got a better job offer elsewhere and it came as a shock when they heard he'd turned up again half way across the world as a school librarian."

"His bosses at the Museum knew about his juvie record." he went on. "But he had Doctorates in Ancient History, Mythology and Folklore and Ancient Languages and he'd had papers published in most of the top rated academic journals, plus he came highly recommended by his college tutor. His boss said nothing ever happened to make him regret his decision to hire him and the worse thing any of his colleagues said about him was that he hogged all the artefacts with a ritual significance."

"O.K." Olivia said. "That doesn't sound anything like Skoda's profile of the Grim Reaper. What about his personal life, girlfriends, boyfriends, whatever?"

Fin shrugged. "Nothing. Either he didn't have one or he was very discreet. He'd have a drink with his co-workers after work sometimes, that's it."

"He'd be discreet if he was into kids!" Elliot pointed out.

Once again, Munch tried to derail the juggernaut. "We got no evidence he is." He pointed out.

"A guy like this doesn't just re-locate himself over one thousand miles from his previous home and downgrade professionally for no reason…" Elliot stopped as a thought struck him. "He's into artefacts with a ritual significance," he said slowly, developing the idea, "and Skoda said the Grim Reaper's killings had a ritual significance to the perp. What if Giles is re-creating some ancient ceremony he learned about from a tablet or papyrus or something he found at the Museum?"

Olivia looked pensive. "I don't know El. Isn't that carrying field research too far? He'd have to be seriously disturbed to even think of doing it and, while he's certainly hiding something, I didn't get that sort of feeling off him."

Munch was about to say something when his cell phone buzzed. He took it out and looked at the caller I.D. It was Giles. He put the phone to his ear. "Yeah?" he said, cautiously. "He listened, then turned to the others. "Snitch," he explained. "He might have a lead. I'm off to hear what he's got to say."

* * *

**Morningside Heights, Friday,** **August 27****th****: 21:58**

Munch looked up nervously as the passenger door of his car opened and Giles slipped in. He glanced in his wing mirror and was relieved to see that the man did not seem to have been followed. His nervousness did not disappear, however, after last night he did not feel comfortable being alone with him.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet with me here." Giles said; his courtesy and perfectly modulated upper class English accent contrasting with the viciousness Munch had seen him display the night before.

Munch gave him a sideways glance. "After what you told me, I had no choice." He answered.

"Um," the Watcher replied, his eyes fixed on a house about one hundred yards diagonally opposite from where the car was parked. "Were you able to find out anything from police records?"

The detective shook his head. "Nada. There's nothing. Not even a noise complaint." He frowned. "I'm still not convinced. That website could have been a spoof. There's no way a place like that could operate and have a web presence without it coming to our notice. I've been sitting here for ten minutes and I've seen nothing even slightly suspicious."

Giles gave him an amused look. "Take this." He ordered, holding out a small object.

Munch took the thing and as soon as he touched it, his vision clouded as if he was swimming underwater. He blinked a few times and his sight cleared. He looked round amazed. The street that had, only seconds before seemed totally clear and quiet, was suddenly bustling with people entering and leaving the building he was observing and the sounds of loud and boisterous music blared out through the night.

"Wha…?"

"Given that Temporus is using this place I assumed it would have magical protections and took precautions." Giles explained. He reached into his jacket pocket and showed the detective an object identical to the one he had handed him. "These are talismans, charmed to show whoever carries them that which has been magically hidden. In this case…"

Munch looked across the street. The door to the house had opened wider and a man stumbled out, his shirt half in and half out of his pants, his tie hanging loose round his neck and his hair mussed. He was followed by a scantily dressed woman who grabbed him, then pushed her hand deep inside his pants. The man closed his eyes, obviously enjoying the experience. Even over the noise of the music he could hear her raucous comment.

"A freebie for our best customer. See you next week, baby!"

"…a good, old fashioned, full service brothel!" Munch finished.

"Quite." His companion confirmed. "You can see why I don't want to bring the children here unless it's absolutely necessary to defeat Temporus." Then he stiffened and watched as a couple walked towards them.

Munch followed his gaze. A streetlight lit up their faces and he noted that the female was fully vamped out, her companion, however was still in human face. They walked across the road and entered the house.

"So, even vampires use hookers." Munch remarked.

Giles shook his head. "I don't think the man was a vampire." He said.

"You mean the owner allows vampires to …in his house?" Munch looked outraged.

"Given that they are presumably aware that Temporus is using their establishment as a staging post for his sacrificial victims you shouldn't be so shocked, Detective." The Watcher murmured. "But, in this case, I think the man knows exactly what he's getting into." He paused, then went on. "People will sometimes pay vampires to suck them. It's a mutually beneficial arrangement. The vampire gets fed without the dangers involved in hunting and the human…gets a…a…an incredible high."

Munch noticed the stutter and the tone of Giles voice. "You've done that? Let a vampire feed off you?" he asked in amazement.

The Watcher looked ashamed but also, somehow, nostalgic. "In my wild days." He confessed. "I…it's an amazing sensation. It's t…the blood loss and the danger. You see sometimes accidents happen or you get a vampire who doesn't play by the house rules."

Giles' confession did nothing to calm Munch's fears about the man but they were joined at the hip now, at least until the danger of the Apocalypse had passed.

After a pause to digest this new information, he asked. "So; what now?"

Giles considered. "Have you ever patronised a brothel before, Detective Munch?"

* * *

**Delancey Street, The Bronx, Friday, August 27****th****: 22:10**

Detective Elliot Stabler used the iron pipe of the night before to rap on the metal door of the weirdo's hangout. At that moment he was a contended man. He had a warrant in his pocket, his partner at his side and backup in the shape of a squad of uniformed officers. After all the frustrations, all the dead end leads, he was finally doing something positive.

As happened the previous night the door opened a crack and the same man poked his head out. He took in the scene.

Elliot gave him a mirthless grin. "I've got that warrant." He said.

The man held out his hand and Elliot handed him the document. Then, before, he had time to react; the door was slammed in his face. Feeling the rage beginning to boil within him, Elliot motioned for the uniforms to bring forward the battering ram. They had just raised it when the door was re-opened. Standing framed in the doorway was an arrogant looking young man, dressed in an expensive suit. He gave the group a supercilious glance.

'_Lawyer.' _Elliot guessed.

"Tomas Dalston, Wolfram and Hart." The man introduced himself, confirming Elliot's impression.

Elliot had heard of the law firm. It was a big one with offices in New York, Chicago and Los Angeles; high priced and with a reputation for representing scumbag clients. He wondered how these losers were able to afford them.

"We've been retained to protect these people's constitutional rights against official harassment and interference with the practice of their religion." The lawyer went on. "I've studied your warrant and it authorises a plain sight search only. I shall be ensuring you do not exceed your authority. I have also advised my clients that they do not have to answer your questions." The man then stood aside and allowed them to enter.

Elliot cursed, silently. He'd noted the limitations on the warrant as soon as he'd read it but had counted on the weirdo's ignorance of the law to give him some elbow room. Now it wasn't going to happen. He made his way down the narrow, poorly lit stairs and entered the basement with 'Liv on his heels and the uniforms following. The contrast between the Club Lestat and what he saw here couldn't have been greater and he understood what the club barkeep had meant. At the club it had all been artificial, about creating atmosphere, this was the real thing. Skulls were ranked along one wall, most were animal but several looked human and their colouration suggested they were real. At the far end was what looked like an alter. It was draped in a blood red cloth embroidered with pentagrams and other symbols he assumed had a mystical significance. The air smelt rank, full of incense and other things, although nothing he could identify as illegal. Underneath the incense, he thought he could make out the characteristic tang of old blood. Although not a superstitious man, he felt the air reeked of corruption. His head was swimming with the overpowering stench of it all and he shook himself to clear it.

He looked round at the inhabitants. There were seven people there, excluding the lawyer, three scrawny women with dead eyes, dressed in caftans that wouldn't have looked out of place at Woodstock and three men, the one who had answered the door, an older one, wearing a large medallion decorated with a rams head. He was also dressed in black but with a fully shaved head and…he looked at the room's remaining inhabitant and had to blink. For a second he had seen a small, scaly reptilian creature with claws instead of hands and feet. When he focussed again, he saw a young man, dressed in black but otherwise completely nondescript.

'_Damn incense getting to me; must be hallucinogenic!'_

He turned to the other cops, who also appeared to be trying to clear their heads. "O.K., we're here to search this place, let's get started." He ordered.

"Don't open that!" Dalston rapped out as one of the cops reached for the door of a tall cabinet. "Plain sight only." The lawyer reminded them.

Olivia looked at the young lawyer and raised her eyebrows. "Something in there you don't want us to see, counsellor?" she asked.

"Not at all officer, just keeping you honest." was his unperturbed reply.

**T.B.C. **


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry it's taken so long to post this chapter, I had it written, then my computer died on me. The nice people at my local computer shop have not only managed to make it better but also managed to save the chapter which I had forgotten to back up! All hail to them!

When I originally thought about writing this story I had it planned as featuring all the characters equally but it's sort of turned out to be Giles and Munch centric. They're my favourites so perhaps I shouldn't be surprised. Hope nobody else minds.

Thanks once again to everyone whose continuing to follow this, special thanks to **recyclablefoxx **and **Natsuko Nishi** for adding this to their story alerts, **Genma080** and **Fruityone** for adding me to their Author Alerts (sorry I haven't thanked you before but your emails got directed to my junk email box for some reason!) and very special thanks to **Anyankaholic** and **dreameralways** for their reviews. Anyankaholic, there's more from our W + H lawyer in this chapter.

**MORE THINGS IN HEAVEN AND EARTH**

**Chapter 13**

**Morningside Heights, Friday,** **August 27****th****: 22:11**

"Have you ever patronised a brothel before, Detective Munch?" Giles asked his companion.

"Some of us have never needed to pay for it." Munch replied and Giles chuckled. "You're not suggesting we go in?" Munch went on.

Giles' grin was almost rakish and Munch detected an air of nostalgia about him as he said, "We need to find out what happened to the victims after they were brought here and this place welcomes paying customers. Let's take advantage of our good fortune." He gave a sideways glance towards Munch. "Cheer up, Detective; at least breaking and entering is off the agenda."

"This is goanna ruin my reputation if it gets out!" Munch grumbled as he shoved his badge and service piece into the glove box. He retained his spare weapon, however. Having a gun wasn't going to raise any eyebrows where he was going and he might need it. It wouldn't kill vampires but, according to Giles, it would slow them down.

Together they got out of the car and walked across the street towards the brothel.

"Let me do the talking." Giles instructed as they entered the establishment.

Munch looked round; they were in a wide hallway panelled in wood. In front of him were the stairs where a woman, dressed in a see-through kimono was leading a man up to the next floor. Hanging over the banisters were several other women, talking and laughing among themselves, all in a similar state of undress. To his left was a large room filled with men and women dancing sensuously to music being played by a D.J. He did a double take and realised that not everyone in the place was human, or even a vampire. Among the dancers, he saw a green-skinned creature with blue spines covering its face and another with dull yellow skin and brow ridges similar to those of a vampire. He looked up at the girls and realised that one had small horns jutting out from her temple.

Giles followed his glance.

"The lady looks like she's part demon, although I don't recognise the species." He remarked. "But, if I were you I'd pay more attention to those gentlemen." He nodded, slightly towards the desk on the right, where a middle-aged woman sat flanked by two dark-skinned demons with horn like ridges along the tops of their heads and others jutting out along their chin line like a beard.

"Kailiff demons. Used as hired muscle." He explained as he led Munch towards the desk.

"Good evening." He greeted the woman whose sharp eyes were openly assessing the two men. "I'm in New York on business and a friend recommended your establishment as one where I could receive certain…services; for a consideration, of course."

"What's your friend's name?" asked the woman.

Giles smiled at her but there was a hint of steel in his voice as he replied. "Come now, Madame this is hardly the sort of place which keeps membership lists. Isn't one of the advantages of visiting a whorehouse the anonymity it grants its patrons?"

"Maybe." The woman grunted. "But how do I know this friend even exists?"

"You don't." Giles admitted. He slowly opened his jacket to reveal to the two Kailiff demons that he was unarmed, reached into his inside pocket and withdrew his pocketbook, opening it to display the wad of banknotes inside. "But, as you can see, I have many other friends."

"You could be cops." The woman said.

Giles' smile widened. "With the house protected by a cloaking spell?" he asked. "Besides what do the authorities know about our world?"

The woman gave them the once over again. "O.K." she finally said. Who's he?" she nodded towards Munch.

"A colleague." Giles replied. "A New Yorker but one who was, until recently, unaware of the existence of demons and magic. I'm introducing him to it."

"So, what are you? Warlock, sorcerer, part demon?"

"A sorcerer." Giles replied. "And one who is, quite frankly, getting tired of playing twenty questions. If you don't want our money, we'll take it elsewhere." He made to put his pocketbook back in his pocket.

"Hey, hold on there, buddy. I gotta check you out, and now I have, I can see you're stand-up guys. Now, what can we do for you? We offer a full service here. We got straight sex, het and homo, you want a triple; we can do that. If you want a demon, that'll cost extra. Or if S and M's your thing…"

"I saw a vampire come in with a customer." Giles interrupted the sales pitch. "We'd like that."

"Together or separately?"

"Together."

"That'll be five hundred dollars."

Giles peeled the bills off his bundle and handed them over. The woman nodded towards a narrower set of stairs in a shadowed part of the hallway.

"Basement." she said. "Charlene will do you when she's finished with her current client. She does good work so she may be some time. If you want to wait in the salon…" she nodded towards the room where the music was playing louder and the dancers' behaviour becoming more and more overtly sexual.

Giles glanced backwards into the room. "We'll wait downstairs." He said shortly.

The woman shrugged. "Please yourself." She allowed Giles to lead Munch towards the stairs.

"Feeling the call of your dissolute youth?" Munch muttered as they made their way downstairs, his heart sinking as he wondered if he could go through with it.

"Seek him in the bowels of the earth." Giles quoted. "According to the Book of the Old Time, which Buffy was able to ah…acquire, Temporus prefers to live underground. We already know he has a connection to this place so; the obvious place to start looking for what that connection might be is down here. As we will have to wait for Charlene, let's use the time profitably shall we?"

* * *

**Delancey Street, The Bronx, Friday, August 27****th****: 22:41**

Olivia Benson looked round the dank basement. The search had been concluded. Given the limitations of the warrant and the presence of the sleazebag lawyer, it hadn't taken long. They had found zip and the overpowering smell of the incense, the mildew and other things she couldn't identify was giving her a headache and causing her to hallucinate. Only a few seconds before she had glanced over at the 'worshippers' who were now huddled at the far end of the room, near the altar and, for a moment, would have sworn that one of them was a small bipedal lizard! She had tried to talk to them but they had been sullen and uncommunicative. Her attempts had not been helped by the shyster who had loudly reminded his clients that they didn't have to talk to her.

She looked over to her partner. His lips were set in a thin line, his brows drawn and his body language tense. She recognised the signs and was worried. Elliot was frustrated. When he was like this, it didn't need much to set him off and the last thing they needed was for Elliot to deck someone, especially a lawyer. She moved over to stand beside him.

"Now that you've satisfied yourselves that there is nothing illegal here, I trust you will leave my clients in peace." Dalston was saying.

"Not yet, counsellor." Elliot grated. He waved towards the skulls. "Those look real and some of them are human. How did your clients get hold of them?"

"They were all acquired legally. I can show you the documentation if you insist." The man replied.

Elliot opened his mouth but Olivia forestalled him for fear of what he might say. "So what are they used for?" she asked.

Dalston said. "My clients are pagans. The human and animal skulls are used for certain rituals, relating to the practise of their religion." He chuckled. "I assure you Detective, they haven't, as yet, sacrificed a human if that's what you're worried about."

Olivia raised her eyebrows. "As yet?" she said.

"Just a little humour to lighten the mood." The lawyer said.

With a sudden movement, Elliot broke away and strode towards the altar, scattering the knot of 'worshippers'.

He picked up a silver knife which had been laying there next to a small matching bowl.

"They've killed something here. This brown stain where the blade meets the hilt? I'm betting that's blood!"

"Animal blood, Detective." The lawyer replied. "My clients' religion requires them to sacrifice animals. If you were to test that, you will find that it is chicken blood."

Elliot responding grin was wide and completely lacking in humour. "Do you know what? I think I'll do exactly that!" He said. "I'm seizing the knife for tests and, in the meantime, arresting your clients on suspicion of illegal possession of human body parts and animal cruelty."

For the first time the lawyer looked angry. "You have no right! You'll regret this, Detective!"

Elliot shrugged. "Maybe." He replied. "It wouldn't be the first time!"

Olivia drew her partner aside as the uniforms handcuffed the six suspects.

"Are you sure about this El?" she asked. "I hate to say it but Dalston's right. Even if they have been sacrificing animals, it's a constitutionally protected action."

He looked at her seriously and she remembered he was a practising Catholic. "I've never been surer of anything, 'Liv. Whatever they're doing here, they're not worshipping any God. The atmosphere in this place stinks of corruption."

"Are you sure you're not letting your own religious beliefs cloud your judgement?"

Elliot shrugged. "Look at it this way," he suggested, "A night in lockup might persuade these scumbags to talk and, if nothing else, it's wiped the smile off that arrogant son of a bitch mouthpiece's face!"

He walked off, leading the procession of officers and handcuffed suspects out of the basement.

Dalton raised his voice, giving instructions and reassurance to his clients. "Say nothing until I get there. And don't worry, I'll get hold of a Judge and have you out shortly."

* * *

**SVU,** **Saturday, August 28****th****: 02:38**

John Munch hadn't felt such a buzz since his college days and, even then, he had rarely had such a high. Now that he had experienced it, he understood what Giles had been talking about. Best of all, nothing would show up in any departmental test, except, possibly, a slight case of anaemia. Before splitting up they had stopped at an all night pharmacist and bought iron tablets. He poured a cup of water from the water cooler and popped one. Their little adventure had yielded results and he didn't want to pass out and miss the follow through.

He entered the squad room to the sound of raised voices coming from Captain Cragen's office and walked over to Fin, who was completing some paperwork. He inclined his head in the direction of the office.

"So, who's murdered the Mayor?" he asked.

Fin looked up, smiling. "Elliot and 'Liv got pissed off and busted those vampire wannabees. They and their lawyer's in there giving them and the Cap a bawling out."

"Ah! I noticed that Elliot's getting frustrated with our lack of progress."

Fin made a gesture of irritation. "He's not the only one. You want to know what's wrong with this case? It's that you get so far, then you hit a brick wall every which way you turn! The gangbangers who knocked me out are still out there and we got nothing. Plus I've been burning up the lines between here and London checking up on any link between Giles and the younger de Groot and all I can get is a definite 'Maybe'"

"How so?"

"Both the Giles and de Groot families are connected to something called the Watcher's Council. I can't find out much about it, even what they do. As far as I can tell, they seem to be kinda like the Freemasons, only going back to the Dark Ages. It's possible they knew each other through this Council but there's no evidence they did. I spoke to a woman at their headquarters who sounded like Mary Poppins and she told me to go through their solicitors, who, believe it or not, are British lawyers! When I contacted them, the guy I talked to sounded like he was 180 years old and ready to tie me in red tape for 'nother 180!"

"Not for nothing did Dickens write about Jarndyce versus Jarndyce!" Munch said, lightly. He looked at the tired face of his partner. Shouldn't you be home?" he asked. "You're still recovering from that blow to the noggin."

Fin grinned, tiredly. "I could say the same for you." He said. "Man, you look spaced out. You're not as young as you used to be. You need your rest."

"I'll be going long after they put you out to pasture." Munch replied.

Fin rubbed his eyes. "Have you noticed? We haven't had a dead body today." He looked at his watch. "Make that yesterday. We had one Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday but not today. Looks like the perp's changed his pattern…"

The door to the Captain's office burst open and a man in an expensive business suit strode out, closely followed by three woman looking like refugees from a 1960's thrift store, two pasty faced men and a….

Munch tuned out Fin as he felt his jaw drop. Marching directly behind the lawyer was something that looked like a lizard walking on its hind legs, its claws making clattering noises on the wooden floor. It was about four foot tall with bright green scales.

The detective looked round and was amazed that no-one else seemed to be reacting. Then he remembered that he was still carrying the talisman Giles had given him. He moved to his own desk, took it out of his pocket and placed it gently on the desk, as casually as possible. As soon as his fingers left the talisman, the lizard…_demon_….turned into an average looking human male. He touched it again and, once again, saw the demon in all its scaly reality.

"Those the vampire wannabees?" he interrupted Fin who gave his an odd look but nodded confirmation. Munch watched as the group left the squad room. "I gotta pay a visit to the men's room." He said.

Actually, he didn't but he needed to make a private phone call and that was as good a location as any in the Precinct for it. He'd learned tonight that not all demons were involved in Temporus' plot but it still seemed a good idea to alert Giles to what he had just seen.

* * *

**Bedford Hotel, Saturday, August 28****th****: 02:47**

"Rupert! Are you O.K.?" Jenny Calendar uncurled herself from the sofa where she had been cat-napping.

Giles took off his jacket and slung it over the back of an easy chair. "Never better!" He said. "You didn't need to wait up for me. Not that I'm complaining!" He grinned, rakishly, drew her into an embrace and gave her a long and lingering kiss on the mouth.

"Hey, English, what's brought this on? She returned his kiss. "Not that I'm complaining either!"

Giles gently guided her back to the sofa, one hand curled round her shoulders. "We found old tunnels under the brothel and a back door." He said, as his fingers stroked her thigh. "We'll explore them later today."

"You think they lead to Temporus' hangout?" Jenny's fingers caressed his body as she spoke.

"They could simply be old rat runs but they've been recently used so it's worth checking out." He replied.

Jenny's hands had reached the base of his throat and begun to run down his arms. He winched as they reached a spot just below his right elbow and she drew back. "You've hurt yourself." She said.

"It's nothing." He replied.

"Let me look." She unbuttoned his shirt cuff and began rolling up his sleeve.

"I said it's nothing!" Giles pulled his arm away but too late, Jenny had already seen the two bite marks spaced no more than a couple of inches apart.

She drew away and looked at him, hard.

"I see." She said. "So that's the reason you're in such a good mood." She got up. "I'm not playing that game, Rupert. Yes, I want you, but I'm not goanna be the second fiddle to some vampire. Next time you make a move, make sure I'm the main course, not the dessert!" She turned and walked away, disappearing through the door leading into the corridor where her bedroom was located.

Giles sat and watched her go a look of sadness and disappointment on his face. He was about to get up to go to his own room when his cell phone rang.

"Yes? Ah, Detective Munch…"

**T.B.C.. **


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter, I was bust writing a one-off crossover of B:TVS and Foyle's War over Easter and I was visiting friends at the seaside last weekend. Anyway, here is the latest chapter.

Thanks to everyone who has continued to read this, especially those who have also reviewed.

**Jason** - I did consider the final scene carefully before posting it but we know that Giles and Jenny did have smoochies. They were seen by the Scoobies in the Library but I can't remember the episode. Also, we know about the (other) Olivia and the actions of the younger Giles during Band Candy. Also, in (I think) a fifth season episode, when Buffy and he were discussing the vampire brothel, I detected a strong note of nostalgia in his voice. I think Giles, a little light headed from the blood loss, could have let his inhibitions slip enough to behave that way. But, of course, that's only my opinion.

Dreameralways – I did actually think about writing the scene you describe but decided against it. Hopefully, this chapter will explain why.

Anyankaholic – thanks for the review. I'm glad you found it funny. I was hoping I'd injected some humour into it!

**More Things in Heaven and Earth**

**Chapter 14**

**Columbia University, Morningside Heights, Saturday, August 28****th****: 10:05**

"Books and yet more books." Buffy observed. "Books as far as the eye can see. Boy, Giles, this must be like paradise or something to you!" She glanced towards her Watcher. He had appeared out of sorts that morning and she had sensed some tension between him and Ms. Calendar. She was pleased to see he was gazing around, appreciatively, a slight smile on his face.

As this was a reconnaissance mission it had been decided that only she, Xander and Willow would accompany him, much to Cordelia's pleasure since Ms. Calendar was taking the rest of the group shopping. Oz, as usual, had not appeared affected by the decision one way or the other.

"So, we avoided classes almost all week and we end up spending our Saturday morning at Columbia." Grumbled Xander, shaking his head, sadly. "And in the Library, no less. Shades of good ol' Sunnydale!"

Willow was looking round the large space with geek-like excitement. "Wow! This place makes our Library look like Book Corner in Kindergarten!" She suddenly turned red and glanced towards Giles. "Not that the Sunnydale Library is bad or anything. In fact it's a great Library." She added, hastily. "It's got a great Occult Section! It's just that this is better, not better, different! I meant different!"

Giles gave her an understanding smile. "I understand perfectly, Willow. It's a High School Library and bound to be limited compared with one supporting a major University."

"Unfortunately, we can't stay here." He added regretfully. "The entrance to the tunnels is over here."

The Library was split into sections by bookshelves running at right angles to the centre of the room. The three teenagers followed him towards the far end of the Library. There were only a few people using the Library at this time on a Saturday morning and no-one paid them any attention. Soon, they found themselves standing in a small area, which was, thankfully, unoccupied. Xander reached over and pulled out a book.

"Physiology of the Sea Urchin." He read out loud and wrinkled his nose in disgust. "No wonder this part is deserted."

"The Sea Urchin is a fascinating animal." Willow replied. "Did you know…?"

"Will, you so need to get out more!" Xander interrupted her.

Ignoring his bickering companions, Giles reached out and pulled at one of the bookcases. It swung open with a grating screech.

"Ug!" Buffy said, covering her ears. "So much for doing the being inconspicuous thing!"

Xander carefully poked his head out from the bookshelf hiding them from the rest of the Library and was relieved to see that no-one appeared to be investigating the noise.

"They must really be in the zone." He reported to the others. "Either that or they're all aurally challenged." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Yes, well. Only the most dedicated scholars are likely to be in the Library this early on a Saturday." Giles responded. He took a small oil can out of one the large pockets on his tweed jacket and carefully applied its contents to the hinges of the concealed door.

"Bet you were a Boy Scout when you were younger," Buffy observed, "or did your rebellious youth also include burglary?"

Giles ignored the comment but he was glad his face was turned away from the others so they couldn't see him blushing. "Shall we go?" he asked.

Once all four were inside, he closed the door. This time it swung shut soundlessly.

Buffy dug into her bag, drew out a torch and switched it on. She played its light over their location. They were in a narrow tunnel with smooth sides which sloped gently downwards.

"A secret passage from the Library." Xander noted. "Talk about clichéd!"

"How did you find out about it?" Willow asked. "After all you were meant to be investigating the…the…other place." She went pink.

"Research." Giles said, in a tone he hoped would deter further enquiry. He should have known better.

"What, like participant observation?" Xander asked, his voice loaded with innuendo.

"Xan, Giles wouldn't do that!" Willow sounded shocked at the suggestion. She paused. "You didn't, did you?"

"Guy's I think we're getting away from the point here." Buffy, thankfully saved him from having to reply to the question. "The point being to see if Temporus' has his lair down here someplace. I don't understand why a…a place like that would have a secret passage ending up in a university library but I'm glad it does. O.K.?"

"Detective Munch and I found evidence that this tunnel was used during the nineteen twenties. I think it's likely that the er…house of assignation was a speakeasy during Prohibition." Giles said. "If it were patronised by students and faculty, they'd want a bolthole in case the establishment was raided."

"O.K., enough with the history." Buffy replied. "Let's go investigate; and people, now's a good time to start the creeping around thing."

She led them downwards until the tunnel ended and they found themselves in a wider tunnel running parallel with it.

"The er, other place is in that direction." Giles whispered, pointing to the left.

"Brothel, Giles, brothel. Isn't that a good, old English word?" Buffy murmured back. "O.K. so we go right." She set off, once again with the others following.

* * *

**Delancey Street, The Bronx, Saturday, August 28****th****: 10:05**

Munch took a sip of coffee and popped another iron tablet. He made a moue of disgust. Both tasted disgusting. He returned the binoculars to his eyes and, once again, checked out the front door of the vampire wannabes hangout. The situation had remained unchanged in the few seconds it had taken him to take a drink. After speaking with Giles, who had agreed that the appearance of the green demon might be totally unconnected with Temporus but had, nonetheless, suggested that it was worthwhile keeping tabs on it, he had approached Captain Cragen suggesting they keep surveillance on the place. Fortunately, his boss had been pissed off enough at being chewed out by the lawyer to agree. Which was why, after catching a few hours sleep in the squad crib, he was here, sitting at the window of one of the abandoned buildings opposite their 'club'. The only good thing about it was that it was summer. He had pulled observation duty in the depths of winter and frozen his balls off as a result.

He yawned and wondered if he was wasting his time.

'_At least I'm out of the squad room.' _He thought. The tension there was so thick it could be cut with a knife.

After the lawyer and his party had left and Elliot had run through his entire repertoire of curse words, Fin had reminded them all that there had not been a murder the day before. The squad had discussed the change in the pattern and speculation as to the reason was rife. The conversation had brought him down from his blood loss high, making him feel uncomfortable. He knew why but also knew he couldn't share that information with the others. His contribution to the discussion had been small and consisted mainly of pointing out the flaws in Elliot's theories concerning Giles' involvement.

There was movement behind him and he turned, his hand automatically reaching for his service weapon. Then he saw it was Elliot.

"I'm here to relieve you." The other detective said, shortly. He hadn't appreciated having cold water thrown over his theories.

"O.K. There's nothing doing over there." Munch replied, only to be turned into a liar when the clanging sound of a metal door being opened sounded behind him. He turned and saw the demon and the younger man with the half shaved head leaving. He looked at Elliot, their differences forgotten for the moment. "Or, perhaps they were just waiting for your arrival." He added.

Abandoning the observation post both detectives left the building and hurried down the alley behind it, reaching the street in time to see a cab pull into the curb and the demon and man enter it. Elliot jerked his thumb wordlessly towards his car and the two men got in and followed the cab. Elliot was an expert tail and he made sure there was always a vehicle or two between them without ever losing sight of the cab. They drove south until the cab pulled up in Harlem and its two passengers got out, the man with the part shaved head paying the driver.

Elliot drove past and found a parking spot a few hundred yards further on. He and Munch got out and began following their quarry on foot.

"I wonder where those skells are heading?" Elliot mused and Munch had to remind himself forcibly that his fellow detective was seeing two humans and not one human and a demon as he was.

"We'll soon find out." He replied. They have left the main streets and were moving through side streets. Munch was grateful for the recent gentrification of the area. A few years ago they would have stuck out like a sore thumb, now there were enough people from a broad range of ethic backgrounds on the street for them to be relatively inconspicuous, providing they didn't get too close.

Their quarry stopped by a mid-sized, brown-stone detached building and appeared to be studying a notice board. After a few minutes discussion, they moved on. The two officers followed, pausing to read the board.

"Church of the Good Shepherd." Elliot read out loud. "Think they're checking out the opposition?"

"I think they might be more interested in this." Munch replied, pointing to the announcements of Church events. "Ten-thirty - Church Youth League meeting. See what it says? Looks like this Mrs. Taylor is giving a talk on saving it until the wedding night. It must be one of those teen abstinence programmes some Churches run. Trying to fight against rampant teen hormones by filling their heads with lies and misrepresentations about the dangers of sex!"

"I think it's a good idea." Elliot said. "I'd hate to find out my girls weren't virgins. Why did you pick that one out? They could have been interested in the soup kitchen. They look like they need a good meal."

Munch cursed himself. Thanks to Giles he knew that Temporus required virgins for his ceremony but his colleagues did not.

"It just hit me." he said. "Look at the vics. A nun, a Muslim girl and a sixteen year old boy. Different races, different genders, different backgrounds. We've been looking for the common denominator. What is it's that they were all virgins?"

Elliot gave him a considering look and Munch tensed, guiltily. The other man was often mistaken for a dinosaur, a throw back to the days when cops did their thinking with a nightstick, but he could be very insightful.

"Could be." He finally said. "We'll get Warner to check. If you're right about these guys, they'll be back at twelve o'clock, when the meeting ends. Let's call it in and get a coffee while we wait."

Munch cursed silently. The Squad's involvement could complicate things for Buffy and the others. He could only hope they had found Temporus' lair and could deal with the matter before the demon and his vampire wannabe allies made their move. He had to get away from Elliot and try to contact Giles as soon as he was likely to be back from his own mission. It looked like another trip to the men's room. If he went on like this, someone was going to comment on the state of his bladder!

* * *

**Church of the Good Shepherd, Harlem Saturday, August 28****th****:11:57**

Fin Tutuola leaned against the wall, pretending to drink from the bottle wrapped in a brown paper bag. After days of having to work inside he was pleased to be back out in the field and working a break in the case. Elliot had called in Munch's theory and Warner had confirmed that he was correct – all the victims had been virgins. In the light of this development, Cragen had called the other two off, in case they were recognised and ordered he and Olivia to keep watch for the suspects return. There was, of course, also a danger that Olivia would be recognised, so she sat in a car at the far end of the street viewing the Church through binoculars.

"They're here." Olivia's tinny voice quietly came over his ear mike and he looked across the street to see two men he recognised from the squad room the night before strolling along the sidewalk. They stopped opposite the Church and pretended to look in the window of a gallery selling work by local artists. Their frequent glances towards the Church, however, gave away their real interest.

Right on cue the door of the Church opened and a steady stream of teenagers, aged between thirteen and eighteen at a guess, began leaving the Church and splitting up to go their separate ways. As was the way of teens, they tended to move in small groups of three or more. Fin glanced towards the suspects; they were studying the reflections of the kids in the window as they passed by and holding some sort of discussion in low voices. Finally, a boy passed them. He was tall and thin, a real beanpole, and wore thick glasses. He was alone.

Fin watched as the suspects conversation became more animated, then the skank with the weird haircut split off from his companion and began to walk casually in the same direction as the kid, while his companion turned and began moving back down the street, towards him.

Fin spoke quietly into his lapel mike. "'Liv, I'll take the guy with the kid, you tail the other one."

"Check that." Olivia's voice replied.

With that, he took last pretend sip from his bottle, pushed himself away from the wall, crossed the street and began walking in the direction the kid and his shadow had taken. As he passed the other man he turned his head away. He had been part of the furniture the night before and there was no reason to believe he would be recognised but it was better not to take chances. He had no worries about the other man. Olivia was a professional, she would do her job.

* * *

**Tunnels under Morningside Heights, Saturday, August 28****th****: 11:16**

"Boy, these go on for like ever!" whispered Xander. "I think we've crossed the Hudson and entered New Jersey by now."

They had followed the tunnel to the right, which had continued sloping downwards. Several times they had explored side tunnels only to have them peter out in dead-ends, forcing them to retrace their steps. Eventually, however, they had found one that had Buffy's Slayer senses tingling. They had, long since, left behind any sign of artificial construction and entered what appeared to be a natural cave system. The water trickling down the walls suggested that Xander might be exaggerating slightly, they might not actually be in New Jersey but there was a possibility they were under the Hudson. They had switched off the torch but could still see fairly well thanks to a fungus growing on the walls which was giving off a green glow.

"There's something down here and its pretty close. My spidey sense is in overdrive." Buffy whispered back. "You guys stay here and I'll recce. on ahead a bit."

She crept forward, disappearing from view.

"I wonder what this is?" Willow mused, reaching out to touch the fungus. She found her hand intercepted by Xander.

"Better not, Will." He warned softly. "Remember what always happens to the guy who touches the alien plant in Sci Fi films."

Willow quickly withdrew her hand and the three of them stood quietly waiting for Buffy's return. After what seemed like a long time, she appeared out of the darkness. She put her finger to her lips to emphasise the need for silence and then indicated that they should follow her. Moving cautiously they obeyed. After a few minutes they turned a corner and saw faintly, in the distance, the flickering light of torches. They continued to creep forward, the light growing stronger. As they reached the end of the passage they saw that there was an opening in the side. Buffy put out her hand, indicating they should stop. She then indicated they should look round the corner, one by one. Giles was the last to look. Although his view was limited, he saw a vast cavern. Directly in front of him was a stone altar with a brazier burning beside it, tended by a small demon with dull green scales. Other demons walked backwards and forwards on business of their own, their claws scraping on the rock. Just inside his field of vision he could make out a large freezer unit. Noting that the demon tending the brazier had moved off and there were no others in sight, he risked poking his head out further. The opening was set about halfway along the length of the cavern. At the far end was a massive stone throne, behind which was a large, ornately carved opening in the cavern wall. Temporus' domain he guessed. The remaining walls also had gaps in their walls and, judging by the amount of activity in the one at the far end, the small demons' quarters were in that direction. He withdrew and indicated to the others that they should retreat.

As soon as they reached the comparative safety of where they had previously waited for Buffy, he whispered, "It's Temporus' lair all right. Those were Fulroc demons. The books describe them as being his servants."

"I didn't see any sign of those knight things." Xander replied.

"They'll be around somewhere, I'm sure." Giles said, grimly.

"So, we've found Temporus' lair, time to slay!" Buffy said.

Giles shook his head. "We need a plan, Buffy. Fulroc demons are fast, extremely agile and they are always found in large packs. We also need the Sword of Roland to deal with the Haladrii. We have to return to the hotel, develop a plan and then return in force."

Buffy gave him an angry look, then realising the sense of his argument, she nodded, gave a frustrated sigh and they began re-tracing their steps.

* * *

**Morningside Heights, Saturday, August 28****th****: 12:21**

Detective Olivia Benson felt like cursing in frustration. Once her guy had reached a main street, he had hailed a cab. She had followed in her car. The cab had dropped him in Morningside Heights and he had started walking. She had parked her car and followed him on foot but stayed some distance behind. Then he had turned a corner and just disappeared.

She looked around. It was a quiet residential street so there was a possibility he lived here but there hadn't been time for him to enter any of the houses without her seeing him.

She gave in and began cursing under her breath.

* * *

**Tunnels under Morningside Heights, Saturday, August 28****th****: 12:37**

It had taken Buffy and her companions slightly over an hour to return to the place where the tunnel leading to the Library branched off when they heard the sound of claws clacking on rock coming from the direction of the brothel. Fortunately, they had remained alert. They switched off their torches and ducked into the side tunnel just in time. As they pressed themselves against its sides, they saw one of the green demons pass them. Even in the poor light, they could make out the expression of satisfaction that covered its inhuman face.

Once the sound of its feet had receded into the distance, they relaxed.

"I wonder what he's been doing?" Willow asked, then blushed. "That is…unless…you don't think he's…?"

"Been visiting a whore?" Xander finished for her, with relish.

"I think it's much more likely he's been arranging a new supplier of virgins." Giles replied. "We need to act quickly if we're to stop any more people being killed."

"That's fine by me." Buffy said, determinedly. "The sooner the better!"

**T.B.C. **


	15. Chapter 15

Welcome to Chapter 15 of the story and events are beginning to move towards their climax.

Hello to **nicolecappiello, Locathah, Aurnien** and** xanzpetreloaded**. Thank you for adding me and/or this story to your alerts. I hope the rest of this story lives up to your expectations.

**d****reameralways** – Oops, you've caught me out! Wasn't it Oscar Wilde who said that Britain and America were two nations separated by a common tongue? When I read your review I wanted to kick myself. I _knew_ that you called a torch a flashlight but forgot to make the mental change. I didn't know you used recon instead of recce (short for reconnaissance). I'll try to remember in future. Glad it didn't ruin the chapter for you.

**Anyankaholic** - sorry the tunnel part dragged for you. I promise that's the last you'll hear about them! Pleased though, that you liked the Munch/Stabler thing.

And now to the new chapter!

**More Things in Heaven and Earth**

**Chapter 15**

**SVU Squad Room, Saturday, August 28****th****: 14:44**

Captain Cragen stood in front of his assembled detectives.

"All right." He said, crisply. "'Liv lost the second suspect so let's put him to one side for the time being. Fin…?"

"I tailed the other skell for a coupla blocks. The kid he was following went into a tenement. The suspect hung around for a while. He spoke to a woman who left the building but I wasn't close enough to hear what about. After that he looked at the names against the buzzers, then he took off. I followed him for a bit but when I was sure he was heading to his crib, I went back to the Church and spoke to the Pastor. He identified the kid as Charlie Wheeler, seventeen years old. The Pastor described him as a bit slow but not enough to need special ed. His family live in the tenement and are very religious, never missing a service."

"You think he's the next vic?"

The Afro-American shrugged. "Could be." He nodded towards Munch. "Sounds like he might fit Mr. Conspiracy Theory here's victim profile."

Cragen came to a decision. "O.K. It's not much but it's the closest we've come to a break in the case since these murders started so we'll run with it. I want round the clock surveillance on the kid. John, set up a rota. Fin, I want you to go back to the tenement, talk to the woman and find out what she said to our suspect. Elliot, start researching these vampire wannabe characters, backgrounds, priors, shoe sizes, everything. Olivia, concentrate on the guy you lost. The shyster lawyer made us toss the paperwork but maybe someone make a note of his name in their pocket book. If not, go back to the area where you lost him and ask around. All right, let's go people!"

The SVU set about their tasks with grim determination.

* * *

**Bedford Hotel, August 28****th****: 15:01**

Giles had contacted Ms Calendar and, with two exceptions, arranged for her to keep the rest of the Sunnydale party occupied away from the hotel for the rest of the afternoon. Buffy had noted the tension in her Watcher's body language and his almost apologetic tone during the conversation but had decided to ignore it for the time being. Whatever had happened between them, they were adults and would have to sort it out among themselves; anyway there were more important things to deal with at the moment.

The atmosphere in the hotel room was one of quiet concentration. Giles, himself sat with Willow at a table, piled high with books. The Watcher was going through the Book of the Old Time, occasionally taking notes, while Willow was reading one of the tomes Giles had brought with him from Sunnydale, cross-referencing the information with some books he had acquired locally through what Xander had described as the Librarian's Mafia.

Xander sat at the far end of the table beside Buffy, both of them were desultorily flicking through the books in front of them while discussing tactics for the assault on Temporus' lair. The group, as a whole, had considered and rejected several plans already. The plain fact was that, even if they factored in Oz, Cordelia, Ms. Calendar and Detective Munch, they were still seriously outnumbered and out-gunned; hence the return to the books in the hope that they could discover something that would give them an edge.

The door to the suite clicked open and a bag laden Cordelia strolled in, closely followed by Oz, equally weighed down, although, judging by the names on the bags, mostly with Cordelia's overflow.

Cordelia pointed to the sofa. "You can put them down there." She ordered and Oz complied, with a slight smile in Willow's direction. Cordelia looked round and wrinkled her nose. "I might have guessed I'd find you up to your elbows in icky old books. It proves you can take some people out of Sunnydale but you can't take Sunnydale out of them."

Xander studied the bags. "Been maxing out your father's credit card I see. Looks like you're running true to type as well."

"Please, people look to me for guidance on what is truly fashionable. I can't let them down. There were still a couple of places I was planning to visit before Ms Calendar told us to come back here!"

"Get any bargains?" Willow asked and Cordelia became animated.

"Yeah, a Prada cocktail dress, guaranteed one off. It'll knock 'em dead!" She glared when she saw the others hiding their grins. "Not that I'd expect this collection of the fashion deprived to appreciate it!"

Oz intervened. "So, I take it you found Temporus and that's the reason you called us back?" he asked in his usual calm way.

"Yes." Giles confirmed. Buffy and Xander will fill you in while Willow and I continue our research." His cell phone rang and he dived for his jacket, which was draped over the back of his chair. "Ah, Detective Munch...I was hoping to speak to you…I see…Well, it can't be helped and it may save the boy's life…Yes…we'll contact you with any developments." He ended the call. "That was Detective Munch." He reported and Xander rolled his eyes at this statement of the obvious. "He believes that Temporus has recruited a group of humans to assist him in collecting his sacrifices…"

"But why would humans help him?" Willow burst out. "I mean…it's not just the human sacrifice thing. Hello, the end of the world and all that!"

"They may not know Temporus' intention, Willow." Giles explained. "I understand from Detective Munch that the people in question have an interest in the occult and, apparently, a wish to be turned. If he promised to make them vampires in return for their assistance in procuring sacrifices…"

"Boy, they must take the losers of the decade award!" Cordelia exclaimed.

Willow looked bewildered at Giles' explanation. "But why would anybody want to become a vampire?"

"Not everyone understands what a vampire is." The Watcher went on, gently. "Some people see only the prospect of living forever, never aging, becoming stronger and more powerful than they have ever been. They don't realise that the price they pay is their soul."

"Well, that, and the suntan!" Xander quipped.

Buffy sighed. "Looks like we'll have to pay them a visit." She said. "They can't be allowed to help Temporus and we can't just leave them to become some vamps midnight snack!" She stopped and stared into space.

Xander looked across and waved his hand in front of her face. "Earth to Buffy, earth to Buffy, come in please!"

The Slayer reached out and batted his hand away before turning to the rest of the group. "Our problem has been how to get to Temporus through the Haladrii and an unknown number of Fulroc demons," she mused. "It would be so much easier if we could get them all collected in one place before we made our move. Giles, did I hear right, Munch thinks they've already selected a new victim?"

The Librarian nodded, looking at her intently, understanding dawning in his eyes.

"Buffy, you're not suggesting we risk this kid's life? What if it goes wrong and he gets hurt, or even worse, killed?" Willow asked, shock filling her voice.

Buffy turned towards her best friend. "Don't worry Wil, won't happen! Giles…" she said, decisively, "Call Mr. Munch and ask him to come over as soon as possible. We have a lot of planning to do!"

* * *

**Harlem, Saturday, August 28****th****: 15:39**

Fin sat in the chair and looked at the middle-aged, plump woman sitting opposite.

"He said his family were moving into a vacant apartment further down the block and he wanted to find out more about the area. He was a very polite young man. Said I reminded him of his Aunt and everyone came to her for advice. I know he was sort of odd looking but young people's fashions are so strange these days, aren't they?"

"Did he ask about Charlie Wheeler?"

The woman frowned. "I don't think so…" Then her face cleared. "But he said that he had a younger brother who was quite slow, mentally, you know? He was worried about how he would fit in here. So I told him about Charlie. He seemed reassured by that."

"You wouldn't have mentioned any places that Charlie went to regularly would you?"

"Well, I told him about the Youth Club Charlie goes to a coupla' times a week."

"When's the next time Charlie is due to go to this Club?"

"Why, tonight. Never misses a Saturday evening, I told him." She began to look worried and put her hand to her mouth. "Please don't tell me he's one of those perverts you read about!"

Fin ignored the comment. "What's the name of the Club and what time does Charlie normally leave here to go to it?" he asked.

* * *

**Morningside Heights, Saturday, August 28****th **;**16:24**

Olivia buzzed and waited, fixing her professional smile in place. New York had a reputation as an unfriendly city and so it could be, but this street looked like it housed a stable community; a place where people put down roots and, so far, all her conversations with residents had confirmed that. Everyone she had spoken to had lived here for years but no-one recognised her description of the man she was looking for. She was frustrated as hell. The man had disappeared in this street. The only way that was possible was if he lived here and, while the man himself was unremarkable, his fashion sense wasn't. In a community like this, he should stand out like a sore thumb and be a source of gossip for other residents. She cursed the fact that no-one at the precinct had bothered to take a note of his name.

The door opened and she flashed her badge. "Hi, I'm looking for a guy, five-eight, dark hair, light complexion, dresses like a Goth."

The woman who had answered the door leant against the mantle. "What's he done?" she asked.

Olivia launched into the story she had prepared earlier. "Nothing. He brought an injured woman into the ER at Mercy General. Saved her life. He's eligible for a Good Samaritan award from the City but the staff at the ER lost his details."

"Hum." The woman considered, then shook her head. "Don't recognise the description." She said, "But then I keep myself to myself. Sorry."

She shut the door and Olivia sighed. It seemed that everyone in this street had an almost obsessive lack of interest in their neighbours. She walked down the steps and prepared to repeat the process at the next house. Then her cell rang and her spirits lifted.

"Hi, El. No, no progress here."

Elliot Stabler's voice came through the ether. "Same here. On paper at least, those vampire lovers seem to be upstanding citizens but Fin got something out of the woman our suspect spoke to and the Cap wants to make sure we cover all our bases. There's a briefing at seventeen hundred."

"Great! It's not as if I'm on the verge of breaking the case here. I'll see you there."

* * *

**Harlem, Saturday, August 28****th **; **19:04**

Buffy, Xander, Oz and Jenny Calendar sat in a coffee shop a couple of blocks away from the Wheeler's tenement building. It was nothing like the Espresso Pump in Sunnydale, the cups in front of them were chipped, the tables battered and neither they, nor the floor looked like they'd been cleaned properly in years. Buffy wondered why the Department of Health hadn't closed the place down. In any case, none of them were planning on eating and they were treating the coffee itself with grave suspicion.

Normally, the two women, at least, would have drawn attention in a place like this, but they had dressed for their parts. Jenny had picked through her clothing and jewellery and selected a dark, embroidered sleeveless blouse and a long, full black skirt. The heavy pendant she wore had a pentagram dangling from it. Buffy had gone through her own stuff and that of the other girls and managed to put together an ensemble that consisted of a black corset top with purple spots and black leggings, allowing her freedom of movement. Razor blades hung from her long necklace, courtesy of a further raid on Giles's shaving kit. She reminded herself to be careful as their edges remained sharp. After pooling all the make-up brought by the female members of the gang, both of them had caked it on to accentuate their eyes and give their faces an unhealthy pallor.

Oz had also managed to find something suitable from among his own clothes, wearing jeans and a black T-shirt decorated with a skull. With his hair colour of the week being purple, he made a passable Goth, especially with the heavy black eye liner a complaining Cordelia had applied after seeing examples Willow had pulled up from the internet.

Fortunately, Xander's usual choice of clothing was suitable to his role. He had, however, picked out the oldest, baggiest and most mismatched items he had brought with him. He currently looked like a parody of his usual self. He glanced at his Mickey Mouse watch.

"It's gone seven. What if they're not going to make their move tonight?"

Buffy shrugged. "Then we try again tomorrow. At least we'll know that Temporus hasn't sacrificed anyone tonight."

A phone shrilled and Jenny took her cell from a pocket in her skirt. She listened, then closed the connection.

"It's going down." She said.

All three got up and left the shop. They had paid for their coffee when they had ordered it. It was that sort of place. None of them bothered to finish it.

**T.B.C. **


	16. Chapter 16

**More Things in Heaven and Earth**

New chapter folks! Sorry for the delay, real life intruding again.

Thanks again for the reviews **dreameralways **and **Anyankaholic.**

Now, without further ado…

**Chapter 16**

**Harlem, Saturday, August 28****th;** **18:53**

Captain Donald Cragen checked his watch and thumbed down the radio button.

"Unit 1 to other Units, anything happening?"

"Nothing doing here, Cap." Elliot Stabler's voice came through from his location down the block from the Wheeler's tenement building.

"Subject still to exit the building." Olivia Benson muttered into her concealed mike. She was on foot pretending to be carrying out a survey on residents washing powder preferences.

"All quiet Captain." Munch reported from the car he and Fin were sharing at the other end of the block from Elliot. There was pause, then the tone of his voice changed. "Hold on, a van is just pulling up…" His voice was now tense with repressed excitement and, something else Cragen couldn't put his finger on. "We have a confirmed sighting. The driver is our old friend with the two-tone haircut. The…guy Olivia lost is in the passenger seat. They're both staying put but the rest of the fang gang are getting out of the back."

"Stay where you are and keep them under observation." Cragen ordered, then, to the rest of the team, "Attention all Units, it's about to go down. Stay alert and remember, we want to get these skanks, but our primary object is the safety of the kid."

"He's just leaving the tenement now, Captain." Olivia reported.

"Stay with him."

"Acknowledged."

"What are the targets doing now, John?" Cragen asked, switching back to Munch and Fin.

"They're spreading out. A couple have gone down into basement areas. The rest are trying to make like kibitzers. Subject is now in sight, Olivia is behind him."

"Sounds like it's going to be a grab and bundle." Cragen switched to the all Units channel again. "Everyone get ready to move on my mark. No mistakes, this kid's life depends on it." He tensed and silently cursed the entire legal system. Normally, he was a man who believed in the rule of law, due process and all the protections offered by the constitution but there were times, like these, when they seemed to have been made to protect the perp, not the victim. He _knew_ what was going to happen but had to wait until the criminals made their move before he could act. He prayed that everything would go according to plan.

Munch's voice came through the radio, "Subject is now parallel with target one, he is about to pass the basement steps where target two is hiding…passing now…it's going down! It's going down!"

"All Units move!" Cragen shouted into his mike, before gunning his car engine into life and screeching away from the curb towards the scene.

His car pulled to a halt before a scene of apparent chaos; fearful for Charlie Wheeler's safety, he had decided on a show of overwhelming force so the area was saturated with both black and whites and unmarked vehicles and their inhabitants. There was no way the perps could get away but that didn't stop them from trying. As he watched, one of the them attempted to run past his car. He judged his moment carefully before reaching over and jerking open the door, there was loud thump, followed by a gasp of pain as metal came into contact with soft human tissue, then two uniforms grabbed the attempted escaper, wrestled him to the ground and 'cuffed him. Further down the street, one of the women was screaming curses at the officers bundling her into the back of a police car, while another group of uniforms were huddled at the top of some basement steps with their pepper sprays pointed downwards.

He looked for his detectives and was relieved to see that Olivia had grabbed the kid and moved him to safety away from the action. She held him tight, comforting him. Her three colleagues, meantime, were clustered around the van, attempting to arrest its two occupants who were not co-operating. As he watched, the driver put the vehicle in gear and it lurched forward, forcing the detectives to dive out of the way. The van picked up speed as Mr Schitzo-hair tried to steer round the police cars blocking his way. He failed, hitting one on its bumper, knocking it back a few feet but the impact made him lose control and the van skidded, fender first, into a lamp post and stopped. Elliot was on the driver's side in a flash, pulling open the door and grabbing the driver, who appeared disorientated by the impact. The passenger, the non-descript man who Olivia had somehow lost earlier, seemed unaffected by the collision, he yanked his door and kicked Fin hard in the head, knocking him to the ground. Then, he jumped out of the van, avoiding Fin's flailing hands and easily dodged around Munch who clumsily reached out to grab him. He headed towards the barricade of police cars with Munch is pursuit. With an agile leap he cleared the bonnet of the nearest vehicle and disappeared with Munch still on his tail.

Cragen blinked, he could have sworn just for a second, as the man had cleared the car, that he was actually seeing a small lizard. He'd had hallucinations before, when he was drinking but that had been years ago. With an effort, he put it out of his mind and ordered a couple of uniforms to follow the pair to act as back-up for Munch, then turned to the business of getting the perps to the Precinct and dealing with Charlie Wheeler and his family.

* * *

**Harlem, Saturday, August 28****th**; **19:16**

Munch pounded along the sidewalk after the fleeing demon. Although Giles had told him how fast and agile Fulrocs were, he hadn't really taken that on board until now. The thing was gaining on him and, unless something happened very shortly, he would lose it. He hoped this scrying spell that Willow and Giles were performing was working, otherwise, the plan was a bust. He'd felt like a traitor, deliberately letting the thing get away back there, although from the way it moved, he had to admit that he would probably not have been able to stop it, even if he had been trying. Then, with the sound of screaming tyres and screeching brakes, a small van appeared from an intersection.

Munch glanced around, but, with the gift for self preservation common among certain sectors of the city, he saw that possible witnesses had removed themselves from the scene. He slowed his pace as Buffy jumped lightly from the passenger side and, with a speed and agility that was at least equal to that displayed by the demon, grabbed it in a headlock. The demon struggled but the Slayer applied a choke hold and it soon became unconscious; at least Munch hoped it was unconscious, killing the thing was definitely not part of the plan. He nodded to Buffy and watched as the back doors of the van were opened by Xander and Ms. Calendar who assisted Buffy in bundling the creature inside. Buffy followed and the doors closed. Munch walked round to the front and took Buffy's place in the passenger seat. He nodded to Oz, who was driving, "Stage One complete." He noted.

As the van moved off, Munch glanced back and saw a man stumble out of an alley and stand looking at the departing vehicle. From his clothing and appearance, he appeared to be homeless.

"Damn it!" he swore.

"Problem?" Oz asked.

"Possible witness." Munch explained.

The Californian teenager shrugged as he steered the van around the intersection. "Hey, what will be, will be." He observed.

* * *

**Harlem, Saturday, August 28****th**; **19:38**

Xander poured bottled water over the demon's face then Buffy slapped it hard.

The Fulroc opened it's eyes and found five humans gazing down at it. It gasped and made to get up but found that its hands and feet had been securely tied together. It thrashed about for a few moments, then gave up.

Buffy smiled at it. "Hi, I'm Buffy, I'm your Slayer for this evening, unless…"

She paused, inviting the question.

"Unless what?" the Fulroc demon growled.

"Well, I've been thinking that all Slaying makes Buffy a dull girl so I've got a little proposition for you. My Watcher says you must be quite young for a Fulroc, I'm making you a one-time only offer, good for the next five minutes only. Take it and you might just live to have little baby demons, refuse it and I'll have to do the Slaying thing. Your fate is in your hands."

The Fulroc glared at her. "What do you want of me, Slayer?"

Buffy told him.

"No! I will never betray the Great Lord!"

The Slayer grinned at him brightly. "O.K. Had to ask. I hope Temporus appreciates your loyalty." She held out her hand and Xander handed her a noose. "Sorry about this, but as it's a rental van I don't want your blood messing it up. The company will probably stiff us for the cleaning bill." She slipped the rope over the Fulroc's head and began to slowly tighten it.

The Fulroc felt its throat constricting as it gasped for breath. It realised that the Slayer was going to draw out its dying, make it suffocate. This was not how it had imaged dying.

"Wait!"

Buffy stopped and looked at it, questioningly.

"I will help you!"

"There's a good demon!" the Slayer said, patting it's face. "Now, what's your name?"

After a few minutes further conversation, Jenny Calendar climbed from the back of the van and hit the speed dial of her cell. "We're ready to go." She reported, she listened to the voice on the other end. "You be careful too!" she replied.

Several miles away Rupert Giles ended the call. He turned to Willow and Cordelia, "Let's go." He said.

* * *

**SVU Squad Room, Saturday, August 28****th****: 20:47**

Cragen stood with Fin Tutuola looking through the two-way mirror into the interview room. They turned as Olivia accompanied by Dr. Skoda left the room. A uniformed officer replaced them, standing in a corner keeping its inhabitant under observation.

"The guy's a complete wack-job!" Fin exclaimed in disgust. He was worried about his partner and wasn't coping with it particularly well.

Skoda glanced through the window, where the man was holding an animated conversation with thin air. "He's schizophrenic." He agreed, "But he's telling the truth as he understands it."

"So, you're telling us that the guy really saw a lizard bundled into a van and Munch getting into the passenger side before it drove off?" Fin asked, his voice rising.

Cragen forced down the memory of what he had seen earlier.

"I'm saying that the guy is reporting what he saw but, obviously, it must be interpreted in the light of his mental condition." Skoda replied patiently.

"So, what are you saying?" Olivia asked. "Munch was chasing an escaped perp. Are you telling us he was involved in kidnapping him?"

Skoda shrugged. He nodded towards the man in the interrogation room "Mr. Witkininski admits he didn't see everything. Munch could have been threatened or had a gun on him but, I have no doubt that he drove off in that van."

"And you believe this based on the testimony of a guy who sees lizards walking on two legs?" Fin said, disgustedly.

"The lizard is clearly part of his pathology, a delusion created by his illness but schizophrenics don't generally lie." Skoda said.

"So, you think the partial licence plate number he gave us is likely to be genuine?" Cragen asked.

"Yes, I do."

"O.K., Doc. Thanks for coming down. What do you want to do about Mr. Witkininski?"

"No problem with coming down; that's what you pay me for after all. As for Mr. Witkininski, I'll get him committed to Bellvue on a twenty-four hour hold. That will enable us to stabilise his condition." Skoda smiled at the assembled detectives and took off.

The three detectives walked back into the bull-pen, glancing towards the cage where the would-be kidnappers were sitting miserably, all the fight having left them. They were waiting for the public defender's office to send someone along as their attempts to contact Wolfram and Hart had been met with a rebuff.

Elliot bustled towards them, his attitude animated. "I've traced the license plate," He announced. "It's a rental. A woman picked it up this afternoon. She paid cash up front."

"What name did she give?" Cragen asked. "Not that I expect it will be her real one."

Elliot had a look of vindication on his face as he replied. "Calendar, Jenny Calendar! I told you those people were up to their eyes in this!"

The other three detectives gazed at him in astonishment. They had almost forgotten the Sunnydale High School group in all the excitement of preventing the kidnapping and arresting the perpetrators.

"Were they able to describe her?" Cragen asked, cautiously.

"Yep. Positive I.D."

"O.K. damn the politicians. We've got probable cause now so put out an A.P.B. on the van, Jenny Calendar, Rupert Giles and Buffy Summers. They've probably already skipped but get a search warrant for their hotel rooms anyway. If there's still anyone there, bring them in as material witnesses. I want this done by the book. No one's going to get off on a technicality. They may be holding Munch as a hostage so warn everyone to approach with caution."

Elliot nodded his understanding and walked away.

**T.B.C**.


	17. Chapter 17

Once more apologies for the delay in posting, the real world is really pressing at the moment. Please rest assured that I am committed to finishing this story but I may not be able to update quite as regularly as I did when I started it.

I apologise also to those people I didn't welcome when I posted Chapter 16. So, welcome **Dustin travis** and **Aconite Snape**. Welcome also **mikopunzl,** **Hellenbackagain**, **Starkraven Madd**, **Than, sstabeler **and **LadySonics**. Thank you one and all for making this a Favourite Story or a story alert. I hope this chapter continues to justify your faith in this story.

As always, special thanks to those who have reviewed.

**mmooch **- sorry but you'll have to wait and see.

**Anyankaholic** – glad you're enjoying the humour. I'm trying to keep as close as I can to the spirit of the originals, which always had/have a leavening of humour.

**Dreameralways** – it's always good to know that people are still enjoying this. It's what keeps me plugging away.

**Starkraven Madd **– thanks for the compliment. I am trying to be true to both. Glad you think I'm doing it successfully.

Now, on with the show!

**More Things in Heaven and Earth**

**Chapter 17**

**SVU Squad Room, Saturday, August 28****th****: 22:09**

Elliot Stabler seethed with frustration. As expected their suspects had flown the coop, along with four of the other members of the Sunnydale party, Willow Rosenberg, Cordelia Chase, Alexander Harris and Daniel Osbourne. The remaining five students had been there. They had been asked about the whereabouts of the missing teachers and their fellow students but had simply looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. They had been brought in as material witnesses but, as minors, couldn't be questioned further without a responsible adult being present. A representative from Children's' Services had been sent for but, given the fact it was a weekend evening, it was likely to be a long wait. In the meantime, the kids were being held together in one of the interview rooms. It was not an ideal arrangement but they didn't have the space to keep them separate, especially as the public defenders office had finally gotten around to sending lawyers to represent the perps from the attempted kidnapping bust.

The search of the rooms occupied by the Sunnydalers had been equally frustrating. They had found a large pile of old books on occult subjects in Giles' room and traces of dried and powdered herbs and a small amount of a dark liquid in an unlabeled bottle on the table in the general living area used by the entire party. These had been collected and sent for analysis. In the meantime, Olivia and Fin were working through the few books written in some recognisable form of English. Their initial report was that although the subject matter was disturbing and some of the woodcuts graphic, there was nothing in them that could be classed as obscene or illegal.

He grunted; he knew in his gut that these people were wrong. In any other case the substances would turn out to be drugs but, given their luck so far, they would probably turn out to be the Californian equivalent of beauty aids or health foods!

"Elliot!"

He turned to see Captain Cragen hurrying towards him.

"Uniforms have found the van used to abduct Munch. It's parked in the Morningside Heights area. It's unoccupied. I've already sent out CSU to check it out and I want you and 'Liv out there to take the lead on the investigation."

"Morningside Heights eh? That's where 'Liv lost our fugitive; could be significant. Why don't I take Fin, Cap? Munch is his partner!"

The older man made a noise in the back of his throat. "If you think I'm going to run the risk of letting Fin loose on these people, you're wrong. There'll be no street justice on my watch! Now, pick up 'Liv and get out there. Knock on doors, talk to street people. I want to know where those people went after they left the van!"

Elliot caught his partner's eye and jerked his head towards the squad room exit. With a sigh of relief Olivia pushed back the thick book she was looking at, picked up her jacket and purse and followed him out. As they walked out of the precinct Elliot filled her in. They were getting into the car when Olivia stopped and looked Elliot in the eye.

"El, I know we're working on the idea that Munch has been kidnapped but we know that he's a conspiracy nut. Do you think it's possible he went with them willingly for some reason?"

Elliot gave her a hard look. "Munch is a good cop, a veteran. There are already enough people willing to think the worst of us without us turning on each other." He said, firmly.

* * *

**Temporus' Lair,** **Saturday, August 28****th****: 22:16**

Azmorael looked at the group of humans in barely concealed contempt. It had been centuries since he had last left this lair and his memory wasn't as good as it had been but this rag tag, strangely dressed collection and their pathetic attempt to impress with their dark clothes, occult symbols and facial decorations didn't look like much. Two juveniles and two adults from the look of them and evenly split between their sexes.

Of course, he allowed, anyone prepared to betray their own people by offering up others of their kind for sacrifice in exchange for the promise of being turned into vampires was hardly likely to be among the finest specimens of their kind but, if even a significant proportion of the humans were like them, the Great Lord's victory was assured. He looked forward to seeing the expressions on their faces when they realised they had been betrayed in their turn. He would relish every scream as he watched them die in agony.

He glanced towards the night's sacrifice and frowned. Surely, Bealzic had mentioned that it was to be one of the dark-skinned humans? He sniffed deeply and was re-assured. The creature looking around with an idiotic smile on his face was definitely a virgin, the scent never lied.

He turned towards Bealzic, who was still standing with the humans. "Take the sacrifice to be prepared." He ordered, then to the humans, "You have done well, bring us other sacrifices for the next eleven nights and you will receive your reward. Remember there must be five more males and six females and they must all be virgins."

He was shocked, when instead of complying; the adult male human, dressed all in black, gripped the sacrifice's arm even more firmly while the girl-child reached out and grabbed hold of Bealzic.

"Not so fast." Said the adult female. "We've been thinking. How do we know you're going to keep your promise and turn us?"

"You have our word." Azmorael lied, easily.

The adult male laughed, derisively. "Yeah and everyone knows that a demon's word is his bond! Do you really think we're that stupid?"

"We want to see the boss," The female continued, "and we want money. Immortality means we're going to live a very long time and we want to spend that time in comfort."

Azmorael fought down his irritation. These creatures were presumptuous but there were plenty of Fulroc's available and they could easily be overwhelmed, if necessary. He sniffed again; the young female was also a virgin so the situation might actually be turned to advantage.

"The Great Lord does not see just anyone." He answered. "You may deal with me. I am his High Chamberlain."

"His what?" asked the young female, the virgin.

"Kind of like Alfred." Drawled her male contemporary, mysteriously.

"Look, no offence, but we want to discuss this with the big boss, not the hired help." The adult male said.

Azmorael sighed, it looked like they'd have to do it the other way. The humans must have guessed his intention; however, because the young female suddenly whipped off the metal ornament she had been wearing around her neck and twisted it over Bealzic's head pulling it tight against his neck while the older male forced back the sacrifice's head, took something from his pocket and brought it up to the boy's throat. There was a click and a blade shot out from its end.

The older demon could see thin lines of blood appearing where the female's metal decorations were pressed into Bealzic's neck.

"For those of us not up on human male shaving appliances," the girl said, conversationally, "these are known as razor blades and they are very sharp. If I keep pulling this chain, well let's just say that your friend here could lose his head - literally."

"And I assume you've seen a knife before so you know I could slit this kid's throat, I don't think you really want that. You need him too much." Added the older man.

Azmorael thought that the sacrifice's eye popping look of terror would have been funny if the situation hadn't been so serious. He considered. They could still kill these humans even if Bealzic ended up as a regrettable collateral casualty. If they did that, however, they would have to start the search for suitable sacrifices from the beginning for the second time. Temporus was not the most patient of beings and there would be painful consequences, most likely for himself. He came to a conclusion.

"Wait here." He ordered. "I will see if the Great Lord will receive you."

As he left the chamber the humans relaxed. The older male removed the blade from the sacrifice's neck. The young female continued to maintain the pressure from her razor studded garrotte around Bealzic's neck but she reached out with her other hand and patted him on his green, scaly cheek. "You're doing good so far," she said. "Keep it up and you might survive the night."

The sacrifice looked at his companions. "What about my performance?" he asked. "Oscar winning or what?"

"You mean you were acting? I didn't notice any difference." Murmured Oz.

Buffy smiled at Xander's look of outrage. "Definitely Academy Award material." She agreed.

Jenny Calendar and John Munch marvelled at how the teenagers could still joke at a time like this.

* * *

**Morningside Heights, Saturday, August 28****th****: 22:35**

"What have you got?" Elliot asked the lead CSU technician.

The woman held up a plastic bag containing a white shirt. "Found this in the back." She reported, tersely. "Collar size is 141/2."

"Munch was wearing a white shirt and that's his collar size." Olivia noted quietly.

"So the bastards stripped him." Elliot said, savagely.

The CSU shrugged. "Possibly, but this is the only item of clothing we found. There are no tears or rips in it and it was hanging neatly from a hook. My best guess, whoever was wearing it took it off voluntarily expecting to put it on again at some point."

Elliot ignored Olivia's look. "Anything else?" he asked.

"Masses of fingerprints and DNA but this is a commercial hire vehicle so that's to be expected. We'll run what we have but it'll take a lot to time to process everything. That's all." She paused, "Except…" she pointed at some scratches on the floor and doors of the van. "Those are recent. They resemble the marks made by someone scratching their fingernails along the paintwork but they're deeper than you would get from human fingernails." She frowned, "They're closer to the marks I've seen left by dog claws."

"So they had an animal in here as well. This case get's crazier and crazier!" Elliot exclaimed.

"Hey, I just report it, I don't make it!" the tech. replied.

"OK, put a rush on the shirt. We need to know if it belongs to Detective Munch and let us know if you get any hits on the other evidence." Olivia replied. "The suspects are all resident in California so also check their databases."

The woman nodded and moved off as Olivia's cell began ringing. She put it to her ear.

"Hi, Fin." She greeted the caller, then tensed as she listened to what he had to say. "Fin," she said urgently, "Go to the thick black book, the one with the metal things on the corners, about half way through. Yes, I'll wait." As she held on, she said to her partner, "The lab analysis on the herbal traces we found at the hotel has come in …" She returned her attention to her call phone. "I see. Yes. Thanks."

She slowly removed the phone from her ear and looked at her partner, her expression confused. "The herbs were a mixture of marjoram, chamomile, basil and sage with traces of lemon grass and myrtle." She said. "And the liquid was Oil of Juniper."

So, nothing illegal, Elliot was disappointed but not surprised. It was clear from Olivia's reaction, however, that the substances had some significance to her. He looked at her, questioningly.

"The book I described," she said slowly, "it had a section about something called a Fulroc demon. It said that those herbs, when combined together and infused in Oil of Juniper, will incapacitate or possibly, in sufficient amounts, kill a Fulroc demon."

"So, Giles has got these kids chasing imaginary monsters!" Elliot said, disgustedly. "As if there aren't enough real dangers to kids out there!"

"It might explain what John is doing with them." Olivia said. "The fugitive he was chasing was also heavily into the occult. Maybe we've got Giles wrong. Maybe he's a van Helsing type. It could be that Giles somehow found out about our vampire wanabees and believed they were working with these Fulroc things. He's dragged the kids into his delusion and together they kidnapped the fugitive to get him to lead them to the demons, what, lair…nest? Munch would have wanted to protect the kids so maybe he pretended to buy into Giles delusion and went along to keep an eye on them and protect the suspect."

"It could be." Elliot allowed. "It makes as much sense as anything else in this cockamamie case. It doesn't explain why Munch took his shirt off though, nor how Giles could drag Jenny Calendar into his delusion. The kids I can understand, but an adult?"

"It was just a thought. We won't know for sure until we find them all." Olivia looked round. "This is just round the corner where I lost the guy originally. My guess is that they went down there. Shall we start knocking on doors and hope for better luck than I did earlier?"

* * *

**Temporus' Lair,** **Saturday, August 28****th****: 22:37**

Rupert Giles flexed his leg and arm muscles to prevent cramp. He'd been sitting on the cold, hard floor of the passageway for what seemed like hours but was probably no more than half an hour. They had entered the passages through the University Library as before and watched as Buffy and the others had passed them, waiting until they were well ahead before following. He had hated having to let them enter the brothel but had no option. Fortunately it was unlikely to be in full operation at that time of the day and he trusted Jenny and Detective Munch to spare them the more insalubrious sights.

Beside him stood Cordelia, who had refused to sit for fear of dirtying her designer clothing. She was compulsively checking her equipment, while Willow stood on watch a few hundred feet away, by the entrance to the main cavern. He glanced down and was re-assured by the sight and weight of the Sword of Roland resting across his knees. It seemed that the passageway was little used as they had been undisturbed all the time they had been waiting but it was good to know they would be able to deal with any wandering demons if necessary and the sword would be essential in the fight to come.

Willow turned and crept towards them. "I think something's happening." She reported, softly. "The demons are all congregating in the main cavern."

Giles nodded and levered himself up to check for himself. Willow was right, the cavern was filling up and quickly. He estimated that there were over a hundred demons there already and more streaming in. By the time the numbers had reduced to a small trickle that number had almost doubled. He went into his jacket pocket and brought out one of the home-made 'bombs'. The two girls dived into the bags they were carrying and followed his example. Each held a crossbow in their other hand.

A gong sounded and he watched as Buffy and the others were escorted into the chamber, Xander staring around in slack-jawed wonder.

"Over acting, much!" he heard Cordelia sniff behind him and he made a curt gesture for her to remain silent.

A voice rang through the cavern. "The Great and Dark Lord Temporus comes, abase yourself before your master!"

The gong struck again and a monstrous shadow, with long, pointed antlers, began to slowly loom across the cavern,

**T.B.C. **


	18. Chapter 18

OK everyone, the new chapter is finally finished and ready for posting.

Thanks once again to **Aconite Snape**, **Anyankaholic** and **deameralways** who reviewed and said nice things about the story, and to **LionsChild,** **anyafaye,** **Eternal Density** and **Insy-Winsy-Spider** who has made this a favourite story/story alert

**More Things in Heaven and Earth**

**Chapter 18**

**Temporus' Lair,** **Saturday, August 28****th****: 22:40**

A voice rang through the cavern. "The Great and Dark Lord Temporus comes, abase yourself before your master!"

Still held firmly in Buffy's grip Bealzic automatically attempted to follow the example of his fellow Fulroc demons as they fell to their knees and lowered their faces to the floor. She was grateful that she had eased the pressure on her razor blade garrotte. If she had kept it digging into the creature's neck there was every chance he would have cut his throat by now. She tightened her grip and jerked him upright.

The gong struck again and a monstrous shadow, with long, pointed antlers, began to slowly loom across the cavern,

Buffy looked in the direction of the shadow and saw Temporus entering the chamber through the large ornate opening to one side of the stone throne. The line drawing Giles had shown her did not do the Demon Lord justice. He was indeed ten foot tall with the legs and face of a goat, the body of a man and deer-like antlers sprouted out of the side of his head. What the drawing hadn't shown was the musculature of his upper body and deep red colour of eyes that glowed as if a fire had been banked behind them.

"Now, that's what I call impressive." She heard Oz whisper.

A line from a poem they had studied in class the previous year came to her mind. "Ours not to reason why, ours but to do or die." She muttered. She glanced towards the small opening on the opposite side of the cavern, where, if everything had gone to plan, Giles and the others would be waiting and was rewarded with the sight of her Watcher's face peeping out from behind it. Buffy looked round the cavern again; with the exception of Bealzic the Fulroc were all trying to bury their heads in the hard rock of the floor, Temporus himself was now in the cavern and making his way towards his throne. Of the Haladrii there was no sign. Now seemed as good a time as any. She caught her Watcher's eyes and nodded slightly. Giles face withdrew and she hoped he'd picked up the signal.

"Get ready to rock and roll." She said out loud to the others.

They tensed as they reached into their pockets for their 'bombs' and waited. According to the plan, the first move was with Giles' group. They had the bulk of the ammo after all.

Giles risked peeping out into the cavern to get a glimpse of the Demon Lord. He had to admit Temporus was an impressive sight.

"A twelve pointer at least." He muttered, remembering family gatherings and a deer stalking uncle.

He saw Buffy glance in his direction and nod. He ducked back and looked at his companions.

"Ready?" he asked.

They nodded grimly, Willow patted the rope she had taken out of her bag and coiled round her waist. Both girls lifted their bags to their shoulders and their hands tightened on their weapons.

He turned back to the opening, selected his target, drew back his arm and, with his elbow straight in the great traditions of cricket, bowled a Yorker that would have made his sports master at Winchester ecstatic. The container landed inches from the face of the demon he had selected and smashed open releasing its contents into the atmosphere. The demon coughed once, clawed at its throat for a brief moment and keeled over while those closest to it gasped for breath. He strode out from his cover, tossing another bomb, this time with less concern for style and accuracy, then another. Willow and Cordelia followed suit throwing their own gas bombs. Across the cavern, Oz, Xander, Jenny and Detective Munch joined in.

When released, the mixture of marjoram, chamomile, basil, sage, lemon grass, myrtle and Oil of Juniper combined with the atmosphere to form a fine white mist. Giles found the smell quite pleasant but clearly the Fulrocs did not. Everywhere the home-made grenades had fallen, the small demons were choking while others lay still, either dead or totally incapacitated. Those demons that had not yet been targeted were looking at each other in panic and slowly edging away. Out of the corner of his eye, Giles saw Buffy knock out the demon she was holding and move towards Temporus.

"Cordelia." He shouted. "stay where you are and keep throwing. You must prevent the Fulrocs from re-grouping and launching a counter attack. Willow, with me." Cordelia nodded as he and Willow made their way towards the rest of the party. Once they were close enough, Giles grabbed the bag Willow was holding out and tossed it towards Jenny. "Help Cordelia keep the Fulrocs back." He instructed. The Computer Studies teacher gave him a slight smile and turned to obey. Giles looked round; Buffy had stopped about ten foot away from Temporus and appeared to be studying him. The Demon Lord was returning the look, his goat-like face somehow twisted into an arrogant sneer.

Munch had used the last of his grenades. He drew out his automatic and began picking off Fulrocs in the area of the cavern which had not yet been affected by the gas. The Fulrocs, as a clan, had withdrawn from human society before the invention of gunpowder and the echoing reverberations of the shots had an effect far out of proportion to the damage he was actually inflicting on them. Shocked and unable to understand how the demon close to them was lying, bleeding without apparently being struck by any weapon they could see, areas of the crowd began to run, trampling over each other in their haste to escape the unseen killer. Willow handed Xander the crossbow she was carrying. He took one of the bolts attached to the stock, nocked it and fired, adding to the confusion, while Willow uncoiled the rope round her waist and handled the free end to Oz. They began to play it out across the floor in front of the Fulrocs.

Then there was the clink of metal as the five chain-mail clad figures of the Haladrii strode out from Temporus' private quarters. Giles sighed. According to his research, the Sword of Roland did not need the power of the Slayer in order to wield it. Any magically endowed person would be able to do so and, as the best swordsman there, even if he did say so himself, he was the logical choice. He lifted up the sword and watched as the blade began to glow with a soft inner light, then began moving towards the Haladrii who drew their own swords and spread out to meet him. They moved cautiously, obviously remembering the Sword and what it had done to their two comrades hundreds of years before.

Speed was of the essence. Giles couldn't allow them to surround him. He attacked the first one, metal clanging on metal as they engaged.

Buffy stared at her opponent. He was big, very big. She hated being loomed over. According to Giles slaying this creature was easy. No obscure magical incantations, no magic weapon needed. All she had to do was break off his antlers and then stab him in his heart. Easy. Of course the chances of Temporus standing still and quietly letting her do any of the above were quite low…actually non-existent. So they were going to fight. She smiled brightly.

"Hi, I'm the Slayer and tonight you're my Slayee." She said and launched a kick at his knee, which was about waist height for her. Her foot hit its target and Temporus grunted but didn't appear seriously inconvenienced. _'Damn,' _she thought, _'legs like a goat. The knee caps on the other side. Must remember that!'_

Temporus smiled at her, arrogantly. "Is that the best you can do Slayer?" he taunted. He looked her up and down. "Such a little slip of a thing. I was expecting so much more!" He sniffed. "And a virgin too. When I have defeated you I shall use you for the ritual. The magic created by the sacrifice of a Slayer will be so much greater than that from the rest of your disgusting species. It will allow me to bring forward my plans by days!"

"Who are you calling a virgin?" Buffy asked, indignantly. "Boy, you think we're disgusting. There are some things people just don't discuss in public and that's one of them." She took a short run and flew at the Demon Lord."

* * *

**Crime Lab, 1 Police Plaza, Saturday, August 28****th****: 22:40**

Fin Tutuola strode into the lab which was still busy despite the lateness of the hour.

"You said you'd got something for me?" he asked.

A technician looked up from his microscope. "Detective Tutuola? Yeah. We've confirmed that the shirt CSU found belonged to Detective Munch. We also found his fingerprints on the passenger side door and in the back so he was definitely there."

"Inside or out?" Fin barked.

"Both." The technician replied.

Fin felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. It seemed that his partner was with these people of his own free will, otherwise why hadn't he escaped when sitting up front with the driver? Maybe he'd had a gun trained on him? He tried to hold on to that thought. It was better than the alternative.

The technician was still speaking and Fin tried to concentrate on what he was saying. "We're processing the other prints now. No hits so far but its early days. You indicated that the suspects are Californian so, if they're not in the system here, we'll have to wait until their DMV opens on Monday morning."

"That's it? You made me come all the way across town for that?" Fin asked. He'd been hoping for more. A lead on the missing van occupants' current whereabouts at least.

The technician looked at him. "No. The reason I asked you to come over is…well, look at this." The man indicated the microscope he's been looking through when Fin arrived. "Take a look." He invited.

Fin stared through the lens and saw a collection of blobs. "So?" he asked.

"Those are skin cells, Detective." The technician explained. "And they don't belong to any species known to science."

Fin looked at him in shock.

* * *

**Morningside Heights, Saturday, August 28****th****: 22:53**

The street was quiet, only a few downstairs lights were on. It seemed the residents here retired to bed early. Elliot and Olivia, however, were not standing on ceremony. A cop was missing and if they had to drag people from their beds and interrogate them in their dressing gowns, they were perfectly prepared to do so. Unfortunately, all they had succeeded in doing was pissing off a large number of citizens. No-one had seen anything. The lack of interest in their neighbours that Olivia had noted earlier in the day was still in full swing.

They knocked on the door of the next house, which was one of those with downstairs lights showing and the door was opened almost immediately by a middle aged woman. Behind her, in the hallway, a few other people were moving about and off from the left the sound of others talking could be heard. They were obviously crashing a party of some kind.

The woman looked them up and down. "Yeah?" she said.

They showed their gold badges.

"Sorry to disturb you Ma'am. We're looking for a group of people who abandoned a van round the corner. Have you seen any strangers round here in the last few hours?" Elliot asked.

"No." the woman replied.

"What about your guests?" asked Olivia. "Maybe one of them saw something. We'd like to come in and ask them."

"You got a warrant?" the woman asked. They shook their heads. "Then get lost."

She shut the door in their faces.

Elliot and Olivia looked at one another.

"Another example of citizen support for local law enforcement." Elliot remarked.

"I'll call in for a check on the address." Olivia said, practically. She reached for her radio but it squawked before she could draw it out. She exchanged an anxious glance with her partner as she thumbed the receive button.

"Yes?" Olivia listened, then "Message received, will action immediately." She closed the connection and turned to her partner. "We've been pulled off door to door temporarily. Something's going on at the subway station. We're the nearest unit so we've been despatched to investigate."

Elliot looked angry. "Don't they know there's a cop missing?"

Olivia shrugged. "This is a middle class neighbourhood. The good citizens might not want to co-operate with us but they expect to see their tax dollars at work when they're inconvenienced." She looked round. "We can walk from here. It's this way."

She set off, followed by her partner.

"Did Dispatch happen to say what the 'something' was?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah, the homeless people who live in the tunnels? They're pouring out onto the station platform in their hundreds."

**T.B.C. **


	19. Chapter 19

Hi, everyone. Chapter 19 - finally. Sorry it's shorter than normal but it seemed a good place to stop.

Thanks, once again, to everyone who has enjoyed this story enough to make it an alert or favourite. Special thanks to **steltec, lucyferr, The Littlest Mikey, Shi-koi. Lia Silverclaw, Leafy8765** and **Spritely **who have added this to their list since the last Chapter was published.

As always, gratitude to all those who have taken the time to review.

**Needless Noodles **– thank you for your kind words.

**LadySonics** – yes O.K. After reading it again, I agree all those facial expressions were a bit much!

**Anyankaholic** – yes, the SVU cops are very loyal to each other and I really believe that, technically Giles is a better swordsman. Buffy may be faster and stronger but he has the experience and has been training longer.

**Lucyferr** – I thought Munch is the sort of person who would challenge the gangs assumptions. He is the most intellectual of all of the SVU crowd and the programme has explored Elliot's religious beliefs and their impact on investigations before. I'm afraid you'll have to wait to see if he and Olivia get the hard evidence they will need to believe in things that go bump in the night but I expect the original homeless dude will be released – eventually anyway.

**Dreameralways** – yes, sorting all this out is going to be a problem for Munch but you won't have to wait long for the resolution, in chapter terms anyway.

**More Things in Heaven and Earth**

**Chapter 19**

**116th Street Subway Station, Saturday, August 28****th****: 23:01**

Olivia and Elliot reached the station to find uniforms already in attendance trying to separate irate would be travellers from the homeless people who were still streaming out from the entrance. They found the officer in charge and showed him their badges.

"So, why are we here?"" Elliot asked. "You seem to have things under control."

The Sergeant nodded towards the homeless people, some were moving off into the night as fast as their legs could carry them, others were huddled together just outside the Subway, their faces filled with abject terror.

"Some of these people haven't left the tunnels in years, now they can't get out of them fast enough. Something down there is spooking them. The last time I saw anything like this was a few years back when the Subway Slaughterer was at work. I'm thinking he might be back."

The two SVU detectives remembered the case. Five years earlier a serial killer had targeted the homeless people living in the tunnels. He had never been caught. Then, after claiming at least ten victims, the killings had just stopped.

Olivia went over to the knot of homeless people and squatted down beside an elderly woman wearing an overcoat must too big for her and whose scraggly grey hair peaked out from under her knit cap. She was rocking backwards and forwards.

"Hi, I'm Olivia. What's your name?"

The woman looked at her. "I'm Betty. Are you the angel sent to save us from the devils?"

"What do these devils look like?" Olivia asked, gently.

The woman's rocking movements increased in intensity. "Imps in the form of little green lizards, sent by Satan to drag us all into hell!" the woman replied. "They're down there now, looking for sinners to torment for eternity!"

Olivia flinched as Elliot looked enquiringly towards the uniformed Sergeant.

"That's all we can get out of any of them." He said, with a shrug.

"If there's more than one, it doesn't sound like the Subway Slaughterer." Elliot replied. "Serial killers usually work alone."

"But not always." The uniform pointed out.

Olivia patted the woman's shoulder, comfortingly. "Everything's going to be O.K." she said, consolingly. She turned to Elliot. "Let's go down there and see what's going on."

Her partner gave her an appraising look and then nodded. The two detectives drew their weapons and cautiously entered the Subway Station.

The number of homeless people trying to get out had now thinned and they were alone as they paused at the top of the escalator.

"What was that all about?" Elliot asked. "Something that nutcase said meant something to you."

Olivia looked almost apologetic. "You remember that book, the one that described the combination of herbs we found in the Sunnydale party's hotel room?"

"Yeah." Her partner replied. "You said it was a poisonous gas to kill or incapacitate some sort of demon."

"A Fulroc demon." Olivia confirmed. "And guess what they look like according to the book."

Elliot gave her a half amused, half exasperated lance. "Little green lizards?" he suggested.

Olivia looked embarrassed as she nodded.

Elliot grinned. "O.K. I think you're as nutty as the woman, but let's go see."

The two detectives proceeded down the stairs.

* * *

**Temporus' Lair,** **Saturday, August 28****th****: 23:01**

The Sword of Roland sliced through the air beheading the Haladrii. Giles risked a brief look round. Buffy had somersaulted over Temporus, landed and immediately shot out her foot to kick the Demon Lord in the right knee. Temporus roared with pain, stumbled but quickly regained his balance. His arm shot out but Buffy had dodged away out of range. Then she went in again, targeting his other knee, once again dancing out of range before he had time to react. Willow and Oz had finished laying out the rope, just in time, as Jenny and Cordelia used the last of their grenades. They turned and raced back behind the rope as Munch fitted a new clip into his gun and gave them covering fire. Xander had disappeared.

There were fewer Fulrocs now but those that remained were the most fanatical of Temporus' followers. Ignoring their casualties, they advanced towards the humans.

"Willow, now!" Giles called. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a blade aiming at him and was barely able to parry the blow. He gave his full attention to the Haladrii who was attacking him and missed Willow, her 'resolve' face on display, stand still, close her eyes and screw up her face in concentration. She extended her hand and pointed towards the rope.

"Igniti flamma!" she shouted. Blue sparks erupted from her fingertips and shot towards the rope, which burst into flames as soon as they touched it. As the rope burned the smell of marjoram, chamomile, basil, sage, lemon grass, myrtle and Oil of Juniper once again began to fill the cavern and the Fulrocs who had been at the front of the counter-attack fell to the ground, dead or incapacitated.

"Here." Xander appeared from one of the openings in the cavern walls, dragging an array of weaponry. "I found their armoury, just where our friend said it would be."

Willow ignored him, her eyes remaining closed and perspiration beginning to form on her forehead as she tried to hold the spell. Buffy continued to spar with Temporus but the others raced towards him. Cordelia and Jenny both selected spears and moved to help Buffy, jabbing away at Temporus and distracting him from Buffy, Oz chose a vicious looking battle-axe and stood beside Willow to protect her in case the spell failed. This left two more spears, two short swords and a halberd. Munch grabbed one of the swords and tucked it into his belt, then lifted the spear. Xander followed suit and the two of them ran towards the Haladrii. They knew they would not be able to kill them but they could keep them occupied long enough for Giles to do the job. As he passed close to Buffy, she stepped back and Xander threw the halberd towards her. The weapon was heavy and not designed for throwing but Buffy was the Slayer. She caught it easily enough, shifted her grip and in one quick movement swung it at Temporus. It caught the Demon at knee height, causing a black substance to leak out of the gash it had made. Temporus howled in agony. His arms failed, catching Jenny Calendar, who had not dodged away quickly enough, and sending her flying. She lay on the floor for a long moment, before slowly beginning to pick herself up.

Knowing that they couldn't kill the Haladrii and afraid that their spears would become stuck in their chain-mail, Munch and Xander were using them more like sticks, preventing the three who were not yet engaged in the fighting from helping their fellow, who was battling Giles or coming to the aid of Temporus by hitting them with the sides of the spear points.

The Haladrii fighting Giles swung his sword at Giles waist, had it hit him it would have probably cut him in half but Giles blocked the blow and countered with a stroke aimed at the creature's head. It moved its own sword to block the move, discovering too late that it was a ruse as Giles changed direction. The Sword of Roland slashed through the Haladrii's waist and it ended up the one cut in two. His hair wet with sweat and desperately wishing for an opportunity to clean his glasses, Giles picked out the next Haladrii, leaving Xander and Munch to hold back the remaining two.

Willow was swaying on her feet being supported by an anxious Oz. The blue sparks coming from her fingertips were no longer a constant stream and the fire from the rope was beginning to die down.

"Hurry up and finish it!" he yelled. "Will can't hold on for much longer!"

Giles heard the warning as he fought the third Haladrii but he could do nothing. Dangerous adversaries as the dead Crusaders were, they were merely a sideshow. The success of their mission, as ever, rested on the Slayer.

Buffy heard and re-doubled her efforts. She swung the halberd at Temporus' legs as if she were chopping down a tree. Finally, she got a good, clear blow and the demon went down as his left leg was cut off from beneath him, black "blood" spurted from the severed 'arteries', burning everything it touched. Judging her moment, Buffy stepped inside and cleanly lopped off one set of antlers, then the other. The Demon Lord writhed on the cavern floor as Buffy dropped the halberd and held out her hand. Cordelia threw her the spear she had been using and ran to help Jenny as Buffy caught the weapon, held it by its shaft and waited. As Temporus' agonised movements continued, his chest was unprotected. As soon as it was turned towards her, Buffy jammed the spear point deep into his heart.

Giles sword blow hit empty air as the Haladrii he had been fighting dropped to the ground and remained there. He looked across at the others and saw that they had also collapsed. Then the cavern was filled with wailing as the small number of remaining Fulrocs mourned the loss of their Master. He turned, pushing his wet hair off his face and saw fire spewing from the Demon Lord's eyes as he died.

It was just in time as Willow sank down, exhausted, unable to hold the spell any further.

Seeing their chance and full of murderous anger towards the humans who had killed their Master the Fulrocs attacked.

'_Damn it!' _thought Giles _'Why can't they just run?' _He looked at the others. They were all exhausted, even Buffy. It was unlikely they would get out of this alive.

Then there was a rumble and the cavern shook. Large rocks fell as the ceiling began to collapse. He looked round, the opening Xander had used earlier was covered with fallen masonry and it was a miracle that none of them had been hit already by the large rocks that continued to fall. There was only one exit left.

"Everyone," Giles yelled. "Make for Temporus' private quarters! Fast!"

He stayed only long enough to ensure that everyone was obeying him before taking his own advice.

**T.B.C.**


	20. Chapter 20

Here is the next chapter. Only one, possibly two more to the end!

I hope I don't disappoint all those who have faithfully followed it. Anyway, just to give early notice, I have an SVU/Leverage fan-fiction percolating – so if you liked this, perhaps you'll enjoy that as well.

Thank you **Lucillia**, **child-of-paradox-and-chaos** and **SafreAlyse** for adding this to your story alerts/favourite stories.

Special thanks, as always, to my reviewers. **Anyankaholic**, **Quirky** and **LadySonics**(yes it was hard to write the action sequence, I'm glad you thought it worked well),

**More Things in Heaven and Earth**

**Chapter 20**

**Subway Tunnels, Saturday, August 28****th****: 23:11**

Elliot and Olivia moved cautiously through the tunnels, which were now empty. Evidence of human occupation, however, was all around them, in the cubicles made from cardboard and lean-tos' amateurishly knocked together from salvaged timber and pieces of metal. Everywhere they looked there were signs of hurried departure.

Olivia carefully avoided an abandoned shopping trolley, listing badly on three wheels, its contents spilling out on to the floor.

"How can people live like this?" she wondered.

Her partner shrugged. "Their choice." He answered. "There are shelters and programmes available to help them."

They moved on until they reached a junction in the tunnel system. The main tunnel ran straight ahead of them, dimly lit by panels set into the wall illuminating the dirty cabling, once brightly coloured but now faded, which was fastened to the walls. On their left, however, was a smaller tunnel, the opening jagged and irregular. It was unlit.

"Who's there?" Elliot raised his gun as he peered down into the darkness.

"Olivia moved to cover him. "What is it?" she asked, urgently.

"I don't know but I thought I saw something down there."

"We need a light. Hang on." Olivia retraced her steps as Elliot kept guard at the tunnel entrance. Five minutes later she returned carrying a heavy flashlight. "I remembered seeing this as we passed through the shanty town." She said, shining the light down the tunnel. There was nothing there. She played the light across the tunnel to reveal that the walls, roof and floor were uneven.

"Definitely not man-made." Elliot remarked. "And it seems to be leading downwards."

"Yeah. Do we go down or keep to the main tunnel?" she asked.

Elliot considered. "I thought I saw something down here so let's check it out." He said, entering the smaller tunnel.

The two detectives proceeded slowly, making sure they didn't stumble on the uneven floor. It seemed an age but must only have been minutes later, they emerged into an open space about a hundred feet in diameter. Large outgrowths decorated the floor and narrow pillars of rock rose up towards the roof. From where the detectives stood, the space offered a myriad of new tunnel options.

Elliot jerked round suddenly and raised his gun, pointing it towards one of the outcrops.

"What's wrong?"

The detective shook his head. "I don't know. I feel like I'm being watched."

Olivia was about to say something when she saw something dart swiftly from one pillar to another, just outside the range of her flashlight.

"Who's there?" she shouted. "Police, identify yourself!"

Just then there was a loud rumble and the entire cave shook, Olivia dropped the flashlight as she tried to keep her balance. It clattered to the ground and the light went out. As she stood there, she heard scurrying movements all around, then something bumped into her going fast knocking her to the ground.

"El, is that you?" she shouted. Her partner grunted and she heard the sound of a falling body. The noise receded and, as she picked herself up, she tried not to think that, in the split second before the light had been extinguished, something green and lizard-like had been caught in the beam.

* * *

**Temporus' Lair,** **Saturday, August 28****th****: 23:22**

The noise of crashing rocks was deafening as the Scoobies raced towards the entrance to Temporus' private quarters. Buffy was first inside, closely followed by Xander. They immediately disappeared, through an opening at the back, searching for another way out.

Giles stood just inside the entrance helping the others in. The last two to reach comparative safety were Cordelia, who was still supporting a limping Jenny.

"Are you alright?" Giles asked, anxiously as he reached out his hand and placed it, comfortingly, on his fellow teacher's shoulder.

"I'm fine, England!" she re-assured him. "Just winded, that's all."

He looked at her pale, drawn face and was not convinced, but at least she was alive and ambulatory and there were more immediate problems. The cave-in continued. The roof of the cavern just outside the entrance gave way with a giant roar and the gang instinctively moved back, protecting their eyes against the flying rubble. When the noise stopped, they opened their eyes and removed their arms from over them, coughing and spluttering due to the massive amount of dust in the air. The torches, which had lighted Temporus' quarters, had been extinguished by the rush of air caused by the rock-fall. Giles took an electric flashlight out of his pocket and shone it towards where the opening had been. It had been completely blocked by the rock-fall. He pointed it towards the ceiling of the chamber and the beam revealed a massive crack over the entrance way, reaching half way across the room. As he did so, there was another rumble and the ceiling sagged noticeably, sending more dust and small pebbles raining down on the gang. The Sunnydalers' instinctively flinched back but the noise stopped and the ceiling remained intact.

"Well," Oz drawled, from where he was crouched beside Willow, who was beginning to recover from the effort of casting and maintaining the spell. "On the upside, Temporus is dead and we're all still alive. On the downside, unless there's another way out, we're trapped in here."

Cordelia turned towards Giles. "This is all your fault!" She snapped. "It was your plan. So, what are you going to do about it? Because, I am so not going to die in some hole in the ground, covered in yuck!"

Buffy and Xander chose that moment to return to the room.

"There's no obvious back door." The Slayer reported.

Xander shook his head in disgust. "I don't know what he was thinking. Haven't demons heard of fire regulations?" he complained.

Giles moved his flashlight across the room they were in. Despite the thin layer of dust that now covered everything, including themselves, the room was richly decorated and well furnished, although on a monumental scale.

"I can't believe that he didn't have a bolt-hole ready, just in case..." He murmured almost to himself.

"Well, let's find it and get out of here" Buffy exclaimed. She marched towards the wall sconce nearest to her and took the torch down. "And a little more light would help!" She grimaced, "Even if it does reveal Temporus' bad taste in interior decorating. Lighter anyone?"

"Wait!" Willow cried out in alarm. She looked at Giles. "What about gases?" she asked.

"What?" Buffy looked impatient to be doing something.

"Cave-ins often release trapped gases, some of which are flammable." Detective Munch explained as Giles considered.

He breathed in deeply; the air was still thick with dust but otherwise appeared uncontaminated; of course, some gases were odourless. On the other hand, the ceiling could come down on them at any time and, even if it didn't, their chances of being rescued were virtually non-existent, leading to the possibility of either death by asphyxiation or, worst case scenario of all, a slow death from starvation.

"We'll have to risk it." He decided, digging into the deep pockets of his tweed jacket and bringing out a gold cigarette lighter.

"I thought you'd given up smoking at the same time as youthful offending, G-man!" Xander joked.

"I use it to light the candles required in certain rituals." Giles replied, almost defensively.

Buffy came over and took the lighter, using it to light the torch in her hands. After giving him back his property, she used her torch to light the others. Giles held his breath throughout the process but, fortunately, nothing happened. Once the room was filled with the flickering light of the torches and the area was displayed in all its gaudy glory, Buffy turned to the team.

"Right, there are five rooms in addition to this one. Ms Calendar, stay here and check this one out, the rest of us will split up and check out the rest." She said, decisively.

They followed her out as Jenny Calendar began tapping, hopefully, on the walls.

* * *

**Temporus' Lair,** **Saturday, August 28****th****: 00:01**

"Why do I always get the bedroom?" John Munch muttered to himself as he continued his search for a way out. The room was decorated with wall hangings depicting scene's he didn't want to touch, let alone think about, but he had lifted them up to see if they hid a way out – bupkis. Now, he was carefully examining the other fixtures and fittings for any sort of hidden mechanism. He climbed on to the giant bed and began feeling along the headboard. His fingers found a knot in the wood. He pressed, without much hope and was astounded when he heard a click from somewhere close by. He looked round, there was no obvious change to the room but he noted that the flame of the torch, which he had placed in a sconce on the wall, was flickering. He went across and felt the flow of air. He followed it until he lifted one of the wall hangings. Where before, there had only been bare rock, there was now the outline of a door,

"In here!" he called and the others quickly gathered around.

Giles examined the outline. There was no handle or other means of opening it. "It's probably operated by magic." He said.

"Open Sesame!" Xander shouted.

"Alohomora!" Cordelia cried at the same time.

Nothing happened and Cordelia looked round with a shrug "Well, it was worth a try." She said, defensively.

"Yes, thank you, Cordelia." Giles, said absently, staring at the door. "This could take some time," he told the others. "Temporus could have used one of literally hundreds of spells."

"Or not!" Buffy took the Sword of Roland he was still carrying and strode towards the door; she lifted the blade and brought it down against the rock with all her strength.

"Buffy, that won't help and you'll break the sword!" Jenny shouted in alarm.

"Yes, quite!" Giles backed her up.

Buffy stood back revealing the gash the Sword had created in the rock around the outline of the door, then displayed the Sword, which appeared undamaged.

"Magical sword, much?" she pointed out. She returned to her labours and pretty soon had hacked enough away for them to get purchase on the door. With an immense effort and much puffing and panting, it screeched open. With Buffy in the lead, the party passed through the door and found themselves standing, blinking in a dimly lit corridor, with cables festooning the walls.

The group extinguished their torches and threw them back into the room they had left. Then Giles took out his handkerchief and polished his glasses. He snorted with disgust to find that they were as smeared as they had been before. He looked at the piece of linen in his hand to see it was grey with dust. Meanwhile the others were trying to brush the grey stuff out of their clothes and hair.

"Where are we?" Willow asked.

"It looks like a subway maintenance tunnel." Much replied. "If we follow it in either direction, we should reach a station, from there we can get to street level."

"Sounds like a plan." Buffy agreed. She turned her head, listening. "There's sound coming that that direction so that's the way we go." She turned and looked at the door, which was still open. "What do we do about that?" she asked.

Giles touched the door and muttered something under his breath. The door slid closed with a rumble and a click and the outline faded. "Opening locked doors is difficult." He noted. "But closing open doors is easy."

"Well done, Watcher mine." Buffy said. "Shall we go?"

The Scoobies with extra added SVU detective marched off in the direction Buffy had indicated.

**T.B.C.**


	21. Chapter 21

Welcome to the latest chapter in this story which is, unfortunately, drawing to its end.

Thanks, as usual to my reviewers **Anyankaholic**, **LadySonics**, **dreameralways** and to those who have made this a favourite or story alert. **TechnoFire**, **DrDamage** and **Raggedygal**.

Now, how are they going to get out of the mess they're in?

**More Things in Heaven and Earth**

**Chapter 21**

**Subway Tunnels, Saturday, August 28****th****: 23:47**

"'Liv, 'Liv, are you O.K?" Elliot called through the darkness.

"I'm fine." Olivia reassured her partner. "You?"

"Yeah, something knocked me over. I got a few scrapes but I'll live."

"We need some light." Olivia said, beginning to feel around for the dropped flashlight. After some scrabbling she found the device and was relieved to discover that the fall had simply jarred the cap loose causing the batteries to fall out. Further scrabbling found the missing batteries; she jammed them into the barrel and was even more relieved when the flashlight came on. She shone the light towards her partner who grinned at her from where he was laying.

Slowly the two detectives got up and looked around.

"What the hell happened?" Elliot asked as Olivia played the light across what had previously been a cavern.

"Rock-fall; a big one" she replied, shining the beam towards a massive wall of fallen rock, with other large slabs scattered around its foot. "Subsidence, maybe an earthquake?"

"We were lucky." Her partner observed. "If we'd been much further into the cavern we might have been hit by one of those." He pointed towards the loose rocks. "Whatever knocked us over did us a favour."

"Yeah, but what did hit us?" Olivia asked. She shone her flashlight towards the ground around their feet but it was clear of rocks.

"At the moment I don't care, it probably saved our life. First thing is to get out of here."

Olivia wondered if she should mention the green lizard thing she had half seen before the tremors had sent the flashlight falling from her hands but decided against it. Elliot was right; the priority now was to get to the surface. She moved the beam towards the opening by which they had entered the cavern. Apart from some shale littering the entrance, it was clear.

The partners looked at each other. Together they began re-tracing their steps back to the surface.

* * *

**116th Street Subway Station, Sunday, August 29****th****: 00:17**

Giles sighed with relief and took a large breath of fresh air as he reached the surface and stepped out of the subway station. The air was full of gasoline fumes and the other adulterants of urban living but, after the stench of Temporus' lair and the dust ridden air of the caverns, it was like a taste of the country. He looked round; they had emerged into what looked like a crime scene. The area around the station had been cordoned off. Behind the tape barrier a crowd were being held back by police officers, while, huddled together inside the barrier was a group of people, homeless he guessed from their clothing and appearance; probably the occupiers of the shanty town they had passed on their way through the subway tunnels. The effect of the cave-in had been felt up here too he noted from the litter of rubble around the station but, judging from people's behaviour, it did not seem to have caused any serious injuries or other damage. He frowned as he saw the Police Sergeant approach his group. In Sunnydale they would have been able to quietly fade away but that didn't look like an option here. He was glad that he had thought to hide the Sword of Roland before they left the subway station and the other weapons had been discarded before they had escaped from Temporus' lair.

Fortunately Munch took the initiative. He dived into his jacket pocket, took out his gold shield and walked up to the officer. "Detective Munch, SVU." He introduced himself.

The Sergeant glanced at the shield and nodded. "Hey, Detective." He said. "I thought only two of you went down there."

"What?"

"Two other detectives from your Unit went down earlier, Benson and Stabler?"

"They're still down there?" Munch asked, urgently.

"Not any more!" the Sergeant pointed back towards the Subway entrance, from which the named two dishevelled SVU officers were emerging.

Giles groaned. Things had just gone from bad to worse. He hoped that everyone would be able to stick to the story they had concocted in the face of what was likely to be some tough questioning.

* * *

**SVU, Sunday, August 29****th****: 00:47**

"You're like a bad penny, Rupert," Elliot Stabler began, conversationally, as he sat down opposite Giles in the same interview room they had occupied only a few nights earlier, "Seems like you're always around when there's trouble comin' down."

Giles forced himself to remain calm, forcing down the feelings of anger and defensiveness he always felt in the presence of the police. Although the crisis had passed, he needed to talk his Slayer, her friends, their detective ally and himself out of any legal entanglements. It was easier now than it had been before now the danger of Armageddon had passed. He raised an eyebrow. "Are you trying to say I was somehow responsible for the recent…err…subterranean disturbance, Detective?" he asked.

"Were you?"

"Don't be ridiculous!"

"So, what _were_ you doing in the subway tunnels?"

"I was with Ms Calendar looking for a number of our pupils who had gone down there. You can check with Detective Munch. He was with us."

This was the story they had agreed upon in case they were questioned. Giles had felt bad, making the Slayer and her friends sound like irresponsible children, but teenage high-jinks was the only even half-way believable reason for their presence they had been able to think up on the spur of the moment. He prayed that the others would not allow themselves to be tricked into making any admissions and that Munch's loyalty to his colleagues would not force him into betraying them.

Stabler looked unconvinced. He raised an eyebrow. "So, what were the kids doing in the tunnels?"

"I may be indirectly responsible for their presence there." Giles admitted, feeling his way through the prepared story. "I have a Doctorate in Mythology and Folklore and I am researching a paper on how each group of European immigrants brought their own folklore to the New World and how these were integrated with each other and Native American myths to form a new, American mythology. A number of the students have been assisting me as an after school project and it appears that they developed what I believe is called a live action role-playing game based on the research and decided to play it here in New York. I…I left them alone in the hotel suite and when I came back, they had disappeared. I called Ms Calendar immediately and we went in search of them."

"And you knew exactly where to find them in a city this size _and _it just happened to be at the same location where a major emergency took place. That's what I call more than a coincidence!" Elliot said, cynicism thick in his voice.

Giles shrugged and continued his story. "Not really. I recognised the herbs and liquid residue they had left behind. According to folklore these substances can be used as a weapon against what are called Fulroc demons. The books I have been consulting state that Fulroc demons live underground. Given the students lack of knowledge about New York, the subway system seemed like a good place to start."

"There's a hell of a lot of subway, how did you find them?"

"It wasn't really hard. Not knowing this city it was unlikely they'd stray far from those areas they were reasonably familiar with. The most likely places were around the hotel and Columbia University." Giles relaxed a little. As an explanation, it was weak but it covered all the bases.

Elliot sat back and studied him. "So," he asked casually, "why didn't you call the cops when you found five of your students missing?"

It was an obvious question. Giles went on the offensive. He leaned forward and stared hard at the cop opposite. "I would have if we hadn't been able to find them quickly but given that my first experience of the police here included allegations of child abuse and the raking up of episodes from my past of which I am now heartily ashamed I was afraid that you would waste time accusing me of kidnapping rather than actually look for them! Fortunately we ran into Detective Munch. Once we'd explained the situation, he agreed to assist." He relaxed and sat back, now try a little soft soap. "Detective, I admit I was a wild youth and I did a lot of things which I now deeply regret but, for the last twenty years I have been living a law abiding life and, even if I say so myself, making valuable contributions to the scholarship of my subject areas. Isn't this meant to be the land of second chances?"

"Yeah, your 'scholarship'." Elliot grunted, putting inverted commas around the word. "Why did you leave a well-paying job in one of the world's great museums to move to a one-horse town and a two-bit job as a school librarian?"

'_Why did this cop have to ask such searching questions?' _"I…I. As I've grown older, I've wanted to give something back, help young people to avoid some of the mistakes I made. I wanted to come to the U.S. anyway to assist with the research into my paper and working as a school librarian not only allowed me sufficient leisure time to conduct the research, it also provided opportunities to act as a mentor. The money was also welcome."

"Nice story, Rupert." Elliot said. "Now, tell me why you needed to hire a van to search subway tunnels…?"

* * *

**SVU, Sunday, August 29****th****: 00:47**

"So, Buffy, the guy you stole that book from at JFK and the two detectives who were with him have positively identified you as the perp. You're in big trouble. The best thing you can do now is tell us everything. If someone forced you to do it we need to know now!" Fin Tutuola sat back and studied and petite girl sitting opposite.

Buffy put on her patented air-head expression while she considered. She didn't believe for a moment that David de Groot had given her up. Why should he? As a member of the Council he had wanted her to have the book. So, if this cop was lying about that, he was probably lying about being positively identified by the other two cops as well. "I haven't stolen any book and I haven't been to JFK since we got here." She frowned. "Are they saying I stole this book then? 'Cause that was like a week ago. Why are you asking me these questions now?"

Fin sighed; it was amazing how often those sorts of shock tactics worked, particularly with inexperienced suspects. "Look." He tried again. "We just want to help you here. Tell me what happened and I'll try to work something out with the D.A."

The airhead tactic seemed to be working so Buffy decided to keep it up. "You want to help? Then let me go back to the hotel. I need a bath, a change of clothes and a full facial to get all this yuk off." She gestured to her torn and dirty clothing and generally bedraggled appearance. "Those tunnels were really skanky you know." She made a moue of disgust. "Nobody told me 'bout that when I said I'd play the game."

Fin did not believe this girl's act for a second. According to Olivia Buffy had shown above average intelligence during their talk only a few days ago. Of course, she did have a juvie record so it could be she wasn't as naïve as her appearance suggested. He decided to take it step by step. Get the facts and see if he could tease out any inconsistencies. "So, tell me 'bout this game," he said, "who's idea was it?"

* * *

**SVU, Sunday, August 29****th****: 00:47**

Willow Rosenberg sat opposite Olivia Benson on the mezzanine floor of the Squad room. She looked scared. After considering her tactics Olivia had decided to start the interviews of the four remaining teenagers with this girl. Her record showed her to be an outstanding student with a need for approval from authority figures so she seemed likely to be the weakest link in the group. "So, Willow, sure you don't want a soda or anything?"

The girl shook her head. "No, thanks." She added, almost reluctantly.

Olivia smiled to herself; it looked like she had made the right choice. "O.K. Look we need you help to sort out what happened here. How did you and the others end up outside the 116th Street Subway Station?"

Willow frowned in thought. "Well it really started in Sunnydale when we were helping Mr Giles with his research. The guys thought that they could base a really good LARPG on it. That's Live Action Role Paying Game." She added.

Olivia nodded her understanding and smiled at her to continue. Reassurance and approval were needed at this point.

"Anyway," Willow continued. "After what happened to Clark…and then it seemed like you thought Mr Giles was involved…it just seemed like a good idea to take our minds off how horrible it all was. So, we got the stuff the books said and we went down to the subway tunnels to play the game. Then, there was this rumbling and the roof started caving in and we ran for it. That's it, really."

"O.K., now you seem like a responsible person Willow, so I have to ask, why didn't you leave a note telling your teachers what you were doing? Didn't you think they would be worried?"

'_Oh fiddle!' _Willow hated lying and knew she wasn't much good at it. She hung her head. "I didn't think." She mumbled.

Olivia did not believe this for a second but she accepted it, for the moment. "So, how did you happen to meet up with your teachers and Detective Munch…?" she asked.

* * *

**SVU, Sunday, August 29****th****: 00:47**

John Munch stood in front of his Captain's desk while Cragen looked him up and down. "O.K., John," he said finally. "Care to tell me why you risked your pension and possibly a prison term by assisting in the kidnap of a suspect?" His voice was calm but there was an edge to it that Munch recognised. His future, possibly his freedom were genuinely on the line here.

"Captain," he began. "This is what happened…"

**T.B.C.**


	22. Chapter 22

Here it is; the final instalment of this story. I hope it doesn't disappoint!

Thanks to everyone who has followed this to the end.

Special thanks, as always, to my reviewers, **Anyankaholic** and **dreameralways**.

Also to everyone who have recently added this story to their favourites/story alerts – **SilverJackal**, **Lumpster**, **Ruth Owen **and **piper-pants**.

I am working on a Leverage/SVU Crossover so, if you're interested, watch out for that shortly!

**More Things in Heaven and Earth**

**Chapter 22**

**SVU, Sunday, August 29****th****: 00:47**

John Munch stood in front of his Captain's desk while Cragen looked him up and down. "O.K., John," he said finally. "Care to tell me why you risked your pension and possibly a prison term by assisting in the kidnap of a suspect?" His voice was calm but there was an edge to it that Munch recognised. His future, possibly his freedom were genuinely on the line here.

"Captain," he began. "This is what happened. I was chasing the perp but I lost him. He was fast! I was about to radio in when this van stopped. I recognised the driver as Ms Calendar and she obviously recognised me. She told me some of her students had gone AWOL and asked for my help in finding them. Well, five teenagers, strangers to New York and possibly at risk, against one perp, who I'd lost anyway! I decided finding the kids was the priority so I agreed. I tried to radio in but I couldn't get through. I thought I was in a blind spot but I kept on trying and still no signal. I guess the radio is on the fritz. Here, see for yourself!"

He held out the offending item. Cragen took it and confirmed that the set was dead. Munch was glad that Oz had thought to subtly sabotage it before they had gone down to Temporus' lair to prevent it squawking at the wrong moment and to provide him with a reason for being out of touch for so long. It would provide some support for this story.

Cragen leaned back and considered him. "John, we have a witness who saw everything." The Captain's sounded sad and disappointed.

'_The homeless guy who saw us leaving the scene.' _Munch thought. _'Damn' _He shrugged and said aloud. "Yeah, there was a guy came out of an alleyway. Looked like he was a coupla' cents short on the dollar. I did think about asking him to pass on a message but he acted like he didn't even know his own name. Look, Cap., the guy obviously has drug or mental health issues; surely you're not relying on anything he says?" He hated himself for lying but could not see an alternative that would allow him to keep his job and his freedom. If he told the truth, he and the Sunnydaler's would end up either in jail or in a rubber room; or even worse, if the authorities actually believed his story, being studied in some secret, deniable government facility.

Cragen smiled and motioned for Munch to take a chair. "I see you've changed your shirt." Cragen noted with deceptive casualness. "You always did have a weakness for black. Mr Giles was conveniently carrying a spare, I suppose?"

Munch was an experienced detective and he wasn't fooled by the change in tactics. He laughed. "Actually Captain, I found this jammed under the seat at the back of the van, still in its packet. I guess the van had been hired at some point by a clothing store to transport stock and this one fell out. The shirt I was wearing was soaking wet after all the running I did so I borrowed this one." He shrugged his shoulders. "I guess you could charge me with mumping. Shall I call in my P.B.A. rep.?"

Cragen thought. The story explained everything away but it had too many coincidences in it for his liking. On the other hand, despite what Skoda had said, how much reliance could be put on the testimony of a schizophrenic man who saw people kidnapping bipedal green lizards? Once again, he forced down the memory of his own glimpse of such a creature. And the man sitting opposite was a veteran officer, one of his best detectives.

"O.K., John." He said. "So, what happened after you hooked up with Ms Calendar and Mr Giles?"

* * *

**SVU, Sunday, August 29****th****: 01:16**

Rupert Giles sat in the Box. Detective Stabler had left him to stew some time ago. He glanced up at the uniformed officer who stood, stolidly, beside the door, apparently ignoring him. He considered calling their bluff and trying to leave, thus forcing the police to either let him go or arrest him. He decided to hold off for the moment. He still didn't know what, if anything, the coppers had got out of the others and he'd had enough of police cells to last him a lifetime.

The door of the Box swung open and a silver-haired, distinguished man strode in, glaring at the uniform by the door.

"Joseph Marshall, Senior Partner of Marshall, Appleby and Cornelius. I want to consult with my client in private. Please tell your senior officer I will want to speak to them once I have concluded the consultation with my client. Now, please leave!"

The officer looked undecided but training took over and he left. Marshall came round and sat opposite Giles, opening his briefcase and taking out a legal pad. He smiled reassuringly at his client. "I've been retained by our mutual friends in London." He said. "They thought you might need a little legal assistance."

Giles recognised the firm as one which handled the Watchers' Council legal affairs in the United States but was cautious. He had no evidence that this man was who he said he was.

Marshall must have recognised this because his smile grew wider. "Ah, your caution befits your calling as a Watcher, Mr Giles." He took his driving licence out of his pocket and a sheaf of papers from his briefcase. "I believe these will prove my bona-fides."

* * *

**SVU, Sunday, August 29****th****: 01:56**

Captain Cragen stared at the angry lawyer standing in front of his desk. He had been on the receiving end of a tongue-lashing for the past ten minutes.

"…and I demand that you either release my clients or charge them, now!" Marshall concluded, in righteous indignation. "The children are almost dropping with exhaustion. You will be hearing more about this. Did you have any thought for their health and wellbeing?"

"Councillor," Cragen began. "It was concern about their health and wellbeing that led to us bringing them in, in the first place. They were found, cut, bruised and dirty at the site of a major disaster. They have also admitted to trespassing in the subway tunnels."

Marshall brushed this off. "It is hardly their fault that a rock-slide occurred and, at best, you have evidence of a minor misdemeanour on their part, perhaps not even that. They were all in possession of valid subway tickets."

"Which didn't entitle them to pass through a door marked 'Entry Forbidden'" Cragen argued.

Marshall waved his hand. "A matter of opinion and, according to them, the door wasn't locked." He pointed out.

Cragen sighed. This was turning out to be a very unsatisfying night. There were still more questions than answers. He had taken Munch's gun and badge off him and sent him home with orders to remain there until he had made up his mind about what to do next. He definitely did not want to call in Internal Affairs unless he was left with no choice but there was still so much about this case he didn't understand.

"I need to talk to my detectives, Councillor." He said.

Marshall nodded. "I'll be with Mr Giles, just don't take too long to make up your mind." He said.

Cragen watched him leave and disappear back into the Box, then stuck his head out of the door and yelled. "Elliot, 'Liv, Fin, in here."

Once they were assembled he looked round. "What do we have?" he asked.

"The kids are sticking to their story about the R.P.G. and being caught in the rock-fall" Olivia reported. "There are minor inconsistencies in their accounts. They could be lying but…" she spread out her hands.

Cragen nodded, even witnesses who were telling the truth as they understood it had been known to come up with wildly varying stories. "What about the Summers girl?"

"She denies bein' at the airport and her story 'bout how they all ended up in the tunnels is no more inconsistent than any of the others." Fin replied.

"So, what do your gut instincts tell you?"

Fin and Olivia looked at each other. It was Olivia who replied. "My gut says they're lying but, I can't prove it." Fin nodded agreement.

"O.K., so what about the adults?"

"Giles' tells the usual heart-rending story 'bout how the cops won't believe an ex-con can go straight." Elliot said, cynically, "But he and Calendar's stories agree on all the key points. According to them, they originally hired the van to assist with carrying equipment and some of the more nervous kids between the hotel and the University but when the kids disappeared they split up. Giles took the subway from the hotel while Calendar took the van towards Columbia intending to check out the route in case the kids hadn't gone down there. If she didn't find them she was to take the subway from Columbia and work her way back until they met up. As it was, she ran into Munch first. I'm with Fin and 'Liv on this. It's a crock but there's nothing to prove that. What does Munch say?"

"Pretty much the same." Cragen said. "I've sent him home until we can make sense of this."

"Why didn't he report in?" asked Fin.

"He said his radio was on the blink and then events moved too fast." He shrugged. "It could be the truth. T.A.R.U. has checked the radio and, as far as I understand their explanation, some component had come loose. They say it happens."

The three detectives looked at each other. "And about the …other thing?" Olivia asked.

"He says he lost the suspect and it never happened."

Fin sat back. "See! How can you believe some guy who sees little green men!"

Both Cragen and Olivia looked uneasy but neither said anything. There was a long silence, then the phone on Cragen's desk rang loudly.

Cragen quickly picked it up, glad at the interruption. "Yes…I see." He put down the receiver and looked at the others. "That was the City Surveyors Department. They say that the rock-fall was natural. Subsidence apparently."

"So, where does that leave us Cap?" Elliot asked.

Cragen settled back and thought hard. He had to make a decision quickly with this damned lawyer breathing down his neck. On the one hand, he had five unsolved murders and his own gut and those of his detectives telling him that there was a lot going on here that he didn't know about. On the other hand, he had no solid evidence that these people were involved in any of it except peripherally. Add to that the fact that one of his own detectives, a man he trusted, backed up their story. The only case he could make against any of the people currently being held was one of trespassing, which would earn them, at best, a slap on the wrist. He made his decision.

"Let them go." He ordered. "They're here for another two weeks. We'll keep working the case and we can bring them in again if we get a break in that time. After that, well we can always extradite them from California if we need to."

Elliot looked rebellious and opened his mouth to argue.

"Elliot, do your job!" Cragen snapped. "You admit there's no evidence against any of them. If they're guilty, go out and find me some!"

* * *

**Epilogue**

**J.F.K. Airport, Saturday, 11****th****: 10:30**

"So, it's back to the Hellmouth." John Munch said.

Giles nodded. "Yes, thanks for all your help. Will you be alright? Because, if not, I can…"

Munch grinned. "I'll be fine! I already got my badge and gun Cragen hates Internal Affairs; he won't call them in just on a suspicion."

"And your colleagues?"

He shrugged. "The murders have stopped and, unfortunately, there are always new cases. They'll come round. I'm not the first cop in the Unit to have played fast and loose with Departmental policy. Watch out for Elliot though, once he gets an idea in his head he rides it all the way!"

There was a shout, followed by the sound of laughter and both men turned to look at the Slayer and her friends, who were showing each other the results of their incursions into the airport shops.

"How do they do it?" Munch marvelled. "Looking at them, they seem just another bunch of high spirited teenagers. How can they act so normal, knowing what they know and what they're returning to?"

Giles' face became serious. "Knowing what they know, they do what they must and take what moments of pleasure they can." He replied, simply.

Munch gave him a long look. "And you do what you must, but take a tip from a veteran cop; you need to learn to take your pleasures where you can. I've seen the job destroy too many people who couldn't leave their work behind when they finished their shift."

Giles face hardened. "I once killed a close friend due to my arrogance and hubris. A Demon took him whole. Since then I have dedicated my life to serving the Slayer line as a way of atoning. I don't deserve happiness or pleasure."

Munch looked at the Watcher, his face grave. "If you don't ease up on yourself, it'll destroy you." He warned.

Giles changed the subject. "What about you Detective, can you go back to chasing human criminals after fighting demons?"

"Evil comes in many forms. I fight it in my way, you in yours but, now I know about your kind, I'll keep an eye out for it and contact you if anything looks like it might be your area of expertise." Munch replied. He looked at his watch. "Got to be going. Have a good flight." He shook Giles hand and waved towards the teenagers and Ms Calendar, who was dealing with a crisis concerning Larry Blaisdell's hand luggage.

He disappeared just in time as Elliot Stabler approached Giles from the opposite direction. The Detective's expression was set and his eyes were narrowed.

Giles remembered Munch's warning and felt a tight knot forming in his stomach. He knew their story was weak, could it have unravelled? He forced a polite smile on to his face. "Can I help you Detective?"

Stabler's answering grin was feral. "You think it's over Giles. It isn't. I know you're dirty. I just can't prove it. I'm sending everything I've dug up to the Sunnydale cops. You'll make a mistake eventually and, when you do, they'll be there to bust you."

Giles inwardly relaxed. It was an empty threat. Everything he'd seen of the Sunnydale Police Department had convinced him they couldn't catch a cold. His manner towards the Detective, however, was frigid as he replied. "Detective Stabler, I don't know why you have this antipathy towards me. I can only ascribe it to my juvenile record. If that is the case, then I urge you to be careful. Your belief that, in the absence of any evidence to the contrary, the person with the criminal record must also be guilty of the crime you are currently investigating is not only lazy police work, it may lead to the real criminal getting away."

Stabler's expression became even more angry.

"PAM AM FLIGHT 306 TO LOS ANGELES BOARDING NOW AT GATE 12." The tannoy announced.

"That's our flight." Giles said and began to turn away. Stabler's arm shot out and Giles found his forearm held in an iron grip.

"If I find out that you've hurt any of those kids in any way…" Stabler said through gritted teeth.

Giles looked at him. "I would give my own life willingly for any of them." He said with dignity but there was a shadow in his eyes. He knew the life expectancy of a Slayer and it wasn't good. Anger flared up and, before he knew what he had done, his own hand had shot out, hitting the nerve centre on Stabler's wrist, forcing him to release his grip.

Without a backwards glance, he marched away, gathering the Sunnydale party as he went.

Stabler stood and watched, massaging his wrist, as they disappeared through the Departure Gate. Then, he too, turned and left the terminal. He had a report to write.

**The End. **


End file.
